Resguardándote y Amándote
by Tamy Dragneel14
Summary: UA./Tenia una Vida común y corriente; llegaron 4 chicos y... ahora su vida es peligrosa... Nunca pensó que se enamoraría de Su Protegida... ¡CAPITULO 18! ¡AYE SIR! Gracias a todos por seguir este Fic c': !
1. Vida normal y rutinaria

**Disclaimer: FT no es mío, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, solo escribo esto por **

**Mi entretención c: y tratar de entretenerlos a ustedes x3**

* * *

><p><strong>~~#Resguardándote y Amándote#~~<strong>

**#Capitulo 1: Vida normal y rutinaria#**

Lucy Heartfilia, una chica de 19 años de edad, pelo rubio junto con unos ojos cafés muy hermosos, con cara angelical y buen cuerpo. Podía enamorar a cualquier chico que se le cruzara, pero a ella eso no le importaba; con un empleo común y corriente junto con su vida muy rutinaria.

Trabajaba de secretaria en la Compañía "Blue Pegasus", donde creaban/inventaban ropa muy elegante y a la vez agraciadísima; su rutina era: levantarse, tomar desayuno, bañarse, ir al trabajo, trabajar, llegar a su Dpto, tomar once, bañarse y dormir. Todos los días, aquella chica hacia esa rutina, habían veces en que salía con sus amigas y la pasaba bien, pero era en muy pocas ocasiones, ya que estaba tapada de tanto trabajo y no había día en que no le daban un respiro.

Tenía tres amigas maravillosas llamadas, Mirajane, Lisanna y Cana; las primeras dos eran hermanas y la ultima era un tanto "extraña" por así llamarlo. Según ella podía "ver" el futuro por medio de sus cartas y… a veces estaba en lo cierto, ya que varias veces le había alertado a la rubia de accidentes que hubieran podido dejarla parapléjica.

Hoy había sido un día muy relajante para la rubia; no tuvo nada de trabajo y además, le dieron permiso para poder retirarse más temprano hacia su casa. Para no perder tiempo sin hacer nada, llamó a sus amigas para pasar una noche de chicas, a lo que las tres aceptaron gustosamente.

Luego de llamarlas espero algunos minutos mientras ordenaba todas clases de cosas para comer y beber; de pronto escucho el timbre y al abrir vio a una muy emocionada Cana.

-Hey Lucy! que hoy lo pasaremos bomba! – le dijo mientras ésta la hacía pasar.

-Siempre dices eso y siempre la pasamos bien – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía como la chica de pelo castaño sacaba unas papas fritas de un pote.

-Y que tiene mujer? Tómalo como una frase de buena suerte.

-Ya empezaste tú y tus cosas de buena y mala suerte – decía mientras se dirigía nuevamente hacia la puerta de su Dpto. ya que alguien había tocado el timbre.

-Hola! Espero que no hayan empezado sin nosotras? – preguntó una albina de pelo corto.

-No Lisanna y pasen – les dijo la rubia a lo que las hermanas Strauss entraban al Dpto. de ésta.

-Okeeeey! Que quieren saber primero? el futuro que les espera hoy? Como será posiblemente su chico? Ay! No lo sé díganme algo! – les dijo ya una "leve" curada Cana.

-Nada Cana, no queremos saber nada – le dijo la chica rubia, pero fue en vano ya que ésta ya había empezado a leer sus cartas.

-Lucy… si sigues así de pesada, nunca conseguirás novio – le dijo mientras empezaba a negar con su cabeza.

-Cana ya deja eso, y es cosa mía si quiero o no un novio, además creo que todavía no ha llegado el indicado.

-Y que pasa con Loki, Lucy? – preguntó la albina de pelo largo.

-Es MUY mujeriego – hizo resaltar la palabra "muy"

-A bueno pues, entonces tienes razón, todavía no ha llegado el pretendiente indicado – le comento la albina de pelo corto guiñándole un ojo a su amiga rubia.

-No estés tan segura~… - comentó esta vez la chica llamada Cana.

-Porque lo dices Cana? – preguntó aburrida la chica rubia, ya que esa conversación la habían estado teniéndote constantemente entre ellas.

-Según mis cartas, dicen que hoy te encontraras con tu amor eterno – le comentó la chica mirándola muy seriamente – y no estoy bromeando, es verdad, mis cartas me lo confirman un 100porciento.

-Ya está bien, esperaré a mi príncipe azul hasta varias horas de la noche – dijo mientras juntaba sus dos manos y de ella emanaba un brillo hermoso –literalmente.

Y así se la pasaron aproximadamente hasta las 12 de la noche, riendo, bromeando, jugando y hablando de cosas sin sentido; pasar tiempo con esas chicas era lo mejor que le pasaba en su vida rutinaria, pero siempre lo bueno debe llegar a su fin, como ya era tarde y mañana era día de trabajo, Lucy despidió a las chicas en la puerta para luego empezar a ordenar todo el desastre que habían organizado.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Lucy seguía ordenando el living de su Dpto. ya que había quedado un desastre, en realidad… siempre cuando se juntaban las cuatro, la casa a la que iban quedaba muy desastrosa. De pronto escucho llamar a su puerta y pensó "_seguro que es Cana, se le habrá quedado algo_" pero cuando abrió la puerta, cual fue la sorpresa de encontrarse con un chico muy alto de pelo azul y tatuaje extraño sobre su ojo derecho. Sin que Lucy lo dejara pasar, entro solo al Dpto. de ésta seguido por otros tres chicos. Lucy no entendía que estaba pasando ahí, quienes eran esos chicos? Porque entraban así como así a su Dpto? pero todas sus dudas se esfumaron cuando uno de ellos habló.

-Debemos llevarte con Jude-sama, tu padre,… estas en peligro – le comentó el chico del tatuaje.

Lucy sin saber qué hacer, solo se les quedo mirando…

"_Que…_?"

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>Konnichiwa *O* aquí les traigo un nuevo Fic! n_n esté si será laaaaaaargo xddd!<strong>

**Esto sería como el prologo junto con el capitulo uno! :D**

**Espero que le haya gustado y cualquier cosa me lo dicen por un review c: (si es que quieren dejar xdd)**

**Adios y Cuidence :D **

_PD: Subiré el capitulo dos puede que mas tarde o mañana n_n! _

**Reviews c:?**


	2. La Gente de la Mafia

**McCormick Girl: Emm... si xD, ya habias dejado Review pero tube que borrarlo y subirlo de nuevo el capitulo xD Espero que no te moleste n_n**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias Por sus Reviews :'D, espero que les guste este Capi xD, no es tan largo pero esque u.u... son mejores los capis de mas adelante xD<strong>

**Disclaimer: FT no es mio, es de Hiro Mashima, yo solo escribo esto por mi entretencion y para entretenerlos c:**

* * *

><p><strong>~~#Resguardándote y Amándote#~~<strong>

**#Capitulo 2: La Gente de la Mafia#**

Sabía que se encontraba en la boca del lobo, el más mínimo error y moría de un balazo, de eso estaba seguro. Se encontraba junto con sus cuatro guardaespaldas más buenos, al igual que él, ellos sabían que lo que iban hacer era demasiado maléfico y sucio, pero ya estaban aquí así que tenían que dar frente a las consecuencias.

Estaban subiendo por el ascensor de aquella Compañía; Jude miró hacia sus guardaespaldas y asintiéndoles con la cabeza, se abrió el ascensor para dirigirse hacia la oficina donde lo estaría esperando el dueño de la compañía. Entraron y ahí vieron al dueño de la compañía: José Pola, sentado en un sillón junto con una mesa de vidrio donde tenía colocado su computador; Jude al entrar, lo saludo cordialmente y se sentó al lado de él, eso sí, sus guardaespaldas tenían que quedar fuera de la oficina.

-Y como ha estado Jude-sama? – le preguntó el hombre llamado José a lo que empezaba a teclear su computador.

-Bien, gracias, y usted José-sama? – preguntó éste de vuelta, a lo que sacaba su computador de un bolso negro y lo prendía encima de la mesa de vidrio.

-Bien, aunque entusiasmado por el contrato que haremos ehejejje – rió éste mientras prendía un puro y se lo llevaba a la boca.

-Igualmente pero me gustaría pedirle algo, puedo?

-Por supuesto, ahora que seremos "aliados" tendremos que ayudarnos mutuamente.

-Jajaj Si,…me gustaría tomar una taza de café, podría? – preguntó Jude a lo que José reía.

-Por supuesto, que descortés de mi parte el no ofrecerle, ven pasemos a mi estudio – le dijo mientras se paraba y abría una puerta, siguiéndole el pasó Jude.

_**~Mientras tomaban café~**_

-Ok! Ya podemos entrar – dijo un hombre de pelo café en susurros.

-Está bien y, solo déjenmelo a mí – contestó un chico de pelo rubio.

-Si si, pero apresúrate! – le dijo esta vez un hombre de pelo azul oscuro.

Entraron los 4 hombres y se dirigieron hacia las computadoras. En la computadora de José Pola, el chico rubio escribió unos códigos muy rápido, mientras que el hombre de pelo café escribía en la computadora de su jefe otros códigos; rápidamente tecleaban y tecleaban en las computadoras, hasta que ya terminaron y se miraron.

-Listo Laxus? – preguntó el peli café

-Listo Gildarts – le respondió el rubio de vuelta con una sonrisa arrogante.

Y así los cuatro salieron de la oficina, para colocarse nuevamente en los lugares que habían estado.

_**~De vuelta al café~**_

-Jajaja sí, yo igual pensé eso de usted José-sama

-Jajaja, bueno bueno… le gustó el café?

-Sí, muchas gracias y perdón por las molestias… podemos seguir con el contrato?

-Si, como no.

Y así los dos hombres se dirigieron hacia sus computadores para empezar con el contrato para la "confianza y paz". Empezaron a teclear algo en ellas para luego ponerse de acuerdo sobre la cantidad de dinero.

-Jude-sama, cuanto me daría usted? – le preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Unos 10.000.000jewels? o es muy poco? – le preguntó éste de vuelta.

-Mmm… buena cantidad… entonces los dos quedamos en 10.000.000jewels no?

-Sí.

Y así, los dos hombres más grandes de Japón se "enviaron" esa cantidad de dinero por sus computadoras, en eso, Jude se levanta y le habla a José.

-Perdóneme pero tengo asuntos que atender ahora, pero no se preocupe, el dinero le llegara creo que dentro de 5min, está bien? – le preguntó a lo que guardaba su computador en su bolso negro.

-Sí, ningún problema y "suerte" con esos asuntos – le dijo mientras lo llevaba a la salida de su oficina.

-Gracias y un placer hacer negocios con usted, nos volveremos a encontrar José-sama – y así, se fue en dirección al ascensor junto con sus cuatro guardaespaldas. Se subieron y mientras bajaban, Jude miró al rubio llamado Laxus, a lo que éste le asintió con su cabeza, para luego salir rápidamente del ascensor.

Mientras caminaban rápido hacia la salida de la Compañía, unos hombres le gritaron que se detuvieran a lo que, supusieron lo peor y empezaron las balas.

Jude Heartfilia, uno de los 5 más grandes hombres de la mafia, junto con el anterior nombrado José Pola. La Compañía Heartfilia y Phantom Lord tenían una rivalidad muy alta, al grado de que entre ellos ya se habían matado un centenar de hombres. Desde que Jude Heartfilia tomó el mando de la compañía "Heartfilia", estas compañías se han odiado mutuamente y para poder terminar con toda esa rivalidad, los dueños de cada Cia. decidieron tratar un acuerdo; el cual sería que cada compañía se regalara una cantidad de dinero muy alta para así tener "confianza y paz" entre ellos.

Lo que había hecho momentos atrás el Señor Jude, había sido "firmar" el contrato con el Señor José, pero como eran mafiosos pues… jugaban sucios.

En el momento en que le pidió un café al Señor Pola, sus hombres debieron entrar y des configurar las computadoras para que, la cantidad que daba José se multiplicara por tres veces y la cantidad que daba Jude era nula, ósea… no le daba nada de dinero y él ganaba a cambio 30mil jewels.

Pues, eso era jugar sucio además de que, NUNCA firmaría un contrato para la "paz" con esa compañía; siempre se habían tenido odio y siempre la tendrían… no había nada ni nadie que cambiara ese pensamiento de Jude hacia los Phantom Lord.

Y ahora, gracias a esa "pequeña" mentirilla, se estaban dando balazos de un lado para otro. Jude se escondió detrás de una pared a lo que lo cubría el hombre llamado Gildarts, los otros tres estaban en distintas partes de la recepción de aquella empresa escondidos para que no les llegaran las balas. Mientras balas iban y venían, Jude llamó a uno de sus hombres para que los viniera a recoger; el auto no demoro ni 2min en llegar. Los hombres de José detuvieron sus balas para así dejarlos escapar, sin antes, escuchar la amenazada de José hacia Jude.

-Por ahora te dejaremos escapar pero… yo que tu, cuidaría mi familia…

Jude al escuchar la amenaza pensó en una sola persona, para luego arrancar de ahí.

Ya lejos de ahí, se dirigían hacia la mansión Heartfilia, sin antes dar una orden por teléfono a sus mejores hombres.

-Chicos… vayan por Lucy… está en peligro – y así, los mejores hombres de Jude, se dirigieron a la búsqueda de la hija de su jefe, Lucy Heartfilia.

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em><span>Aclaraciones:<span> En este Fic Jude y Jose se llevaran como perros y gatos xD, ademas de que Lucy tendrá una buena relación con su padre (:_

**He Aqui el final, espero que lo hayan encontrado interesante y si no entendieron algo ._. mmm... nosep xD**

**Nos leemos en el proximo Capi n_n Sayonara y Cuidence **

**Reviews c:?**


	3. Escapatoria Exitosa!

**Gracias a Todos por sus reviews c: me suben los animos y autoestima n_n**

**Espero que este Capi sea de su agrado :D**

**FT no es mío, es de Hiro Mashima *O***

**Sin mas que rellenar :3**

**Disfruten~**

* * *

><p><strong>~~#Resguardándote y Amándote#~~<strong>

**#Capitulo 3: Escapatoria Exitosa!#**

Lucy no sabía muy bien que era lo que estaba sucediendo allí, luego de tener una entretenida junta con sus amigas de un rato para el otro llegaban cuatro chicos diciéndole que está en peligro?, bueno… podía ser verdad, ya que habían nombrado a su padre y él, no era tan santo como todos piensan. Miró a cada uno de los chicos pidiendo una explicación más detallada de la que le habían dicho, pero pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un chico de pelo rosa le tomaba un brazo y la sacaba rápidamente del Dpto.

-Hey! qué creen que hacen? – preguntó la rubia mientras era arrastrada por el chico de pelo rosa.

-Es por tu bien, así que tendrás que ir con nosotros si o si, estamos? – le dijo con brusquedad el chico, a lo que seguía arrastrándola por las escaleras.

Se habían dado cuenta que los hombres de Phantom Lord ya habían llegado, tenían que empezar a actuar ya que si no lo hacían, morirían los cinco; ya habría tiempo para las explicaciones. El pelirosa junto con un pelinegro se llevaban a la chica, mientras que los dos peli azules se quedaban en los pisos de abajo para poder detener a los enemigos; subían y subían por las escaleras, mientras podían escuchar muy claramente el sonido de las pistolas ser disparadas sin parar. Llegaron al penúltimo piso del hotel y se encontraron con dos hombres, tuvieron que bajar algunos escalones a lo que el pelinegro se quedaba allí empezando a disparar a los malhechores.

-Gajeel! – le gritó el pelirosa.

-Tranquilo! Nuestro objetivo es llevar a la señorita Heartfilia al helicóptero, así que yo me quedaré aquí para hacer tiempo, mientras tu llévala hacia allá! – le gritó mientras se escondía para evitar las balas que tiraban los enemigos.

-Está bien! – y dicho esto último, agarro a la chica de una mano, para empezar a correr hacia el ascensor, ya que las escaleras estaban siendo ocupadas por el pelinegro.

Ya subidos al ascensor, el pelirosa apretó el último piso varias veces; como si con eso andará mas rápido esa cosa; para luego sentir como esa cosa subía.

-Oye tus amigos estarán bien? – le preguntó la rubia para romper el silencio.

-Sí, no tienes por qué preocuparte por ellos – le dijo el pelirosa, mientras se abría la puerta del ascensor, volvió a coger la mano de Lucy y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras para así poder subir al techo del hotel, pero se hallaron con la sorpresa de que el chico pelinegro ya estaba ahí esperándoles.

-Tsk! Se demoraron demasiado – les comento para luego empezar a subir las escaleras.

-No ves?, te dije que no habría porque preocuparse – le comentó el pelirosa mientras la chica asentía avergonzada por su pregunta de antes.

Subieron rápidamente y cuando ya habían llegado al techo, abrieron una puerta que les impedía tocar el techo y ahí lo vieron. Un helicóptero de color gris, con la hélice girando listo para volar; se acercaron a él y vieron como un chico de pelo rubio les abría las puertas de esa cosa metálica.

-Laxus! No pensé que vendrías tu a recogernos – le dijo el pelirosa a lo que hacía subir a la chica primero.

-Pues, el jefe me lo pidió y no podía negarme – le contestó mirando a la chica con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Si si como sea, tenemos que esperar a Jellal y Gray, los muy idiotas se quedaron como carnada para que pudiéramos arrancar con la chica – le dijo nuevamente el pelirosa.

-Pues valió la pena, te hubieras imaginado si no hubieran podido traer a la chica? – preguntó el rubio a lo que un escalofrió recorrió su espalda – no quiero ni pensarlo.

-Yo tampoco – apoyó el pelirosa.

Lucy no sabía de que diantres estaban hablando esos dos chicos, además que quería saber el porqué de su llegada, porqué habían dicho que estaba en peligro?, habrá pasado algo con su padre?, ojala que no. Ya había perdido a su madre y esa vez fue muy doloroso, y si llegaba a perder a su padre, quedaría sola para siempre; bueno, ella había vivido sola durante 2 años, pero igual iba a veces a visitar a su padre, y si se le moría… ya no tendría a quien visitar…

-Por si tienes dudas, cuando lleguemos a la mansión Heartfilia, Jude-sama te contará todo sobre este embrollo – le interrumpió sus pensamientos el chico pelirosa.

Ahora que lo miraba bien a él y a su amigo, los dos eran atractivos, al igual que los otros dos que quedaron atrás como "carnada". El chico pelirosa tenía su piel bronceada muy linda, que de ella emanaba un olor varonil muy a gusto, tenía unos ojos muy oscuros, cuerpo tonificado, aunque en ese esmoquin no se le notaba muy bien, pero por el grosor de su espalda pensó que tendría un cuerpo tonificado. El otro tenia pelo negro azabache, largo hasta su cintura ancha y en su cara, tenia pircing a cada lado de su nariz; aunque a ella no le gustaban esas cosas, vio que en él se le veían estupendos, tenía los ojos rojos al igual que los conejos, cosa rara que hayo por cierto, y piel morena al igual que su amigo pelirosa. A los otros dos algo había alcanzado a verlos, el que le habló de primera, tenía el pelo azul y ojos de color jade oscuro, y el otro que había visto a penas, tenía el pelo azul marino, mas oscuro que el otro y de ojos azules oscuros casi parecido al azabache.

Ya habían pasado unos 5min desde cuando habían llegado al helicóptero, supusieron lo peor y así el rubio empezó a girar más rápido la hélice del helicóptero para poder despegar de ahí, hasta que el pelirosa, vio a dos manchones azules corriendo hacia ellos.

-Laxus espera! Que ahí vienen Jellal y Gray! – le dijo al rubio haciendo que éste parara un poco la hélice del helicóptero.

-Por qué se tardaron? – habló por primera vez el chico de los pircing.

-Pues… Gray y su problema de la ropa – le dijo el chico del tatuaje a lo que subía al helicóptero.

-Tienes que dejar ese habito, pervertido – le dijo el pelirosa a lo que él chico contraataco.

-A quien llamas pervertido, amante del tabasco!

-A ti pues a quien más.

-Laxus, vuela por favor – dijo cansado el chico del tatuaje por esa discusión de siempre.

Y Lucy… seguía sin entender nada…

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTA:<strong> Actualizaré diariamente n_n :D asi que todos los días tendrán un capitulo que leer c:_

* * *

><p><strong>He Aquí el Final de este capi :0 <strong>

**Que Carajo Pasara Ahora? xD?**

**Nos Leemos en el Capi de Mañana ^^**

**Adios y Cuidence :3**

**Reviews c:?**


	4. Conociendo a los chicos

**Hola a todos n_n! y perdónenme :c, sé que debía actualizar ayer pero u_u… ayer no fue mi dia :/ (un amigo mío se enojo conmigo T-T) pero a ustedes no les interesa eso xD**

**Disclaimer: FT no es de mi propiedad, es de Hiro Mashima, solo escribo estó para tratar de entretenerlos y entretenerme iop n_n**

**Sin mas… Disfruten~ :3**

* * *

><p><strong>~~#Resguardándote y Amándote#~~<strong>

**#Capitulo 4: Conociendo a los chicos#**

Luego de viajar por algunos minutos desde el hotel hasta la mansión Heartfilia, Lucy se dirige hacia el estudio de su padre; ahora que miraba bien, la casa había cambiado en esos 3 años… en 3 años, no lo había vuelto a visitar, no era porque no quería, solo… le daba miedo regresar allí. Se dirigía hacia el estudio de su padre y a la vez sentía como alguien la seguía, miró para verificar quien o quienes eran, y ahí vio a los cuatro chicos que habían ido a buscarla a su casa. Sin importarle el que la siguieran, siguió caminando hasta cuando por fin llegó hasta esa puerta café, golpeó dos veces para ver si podía entrar y luego escucho un claro "pase".

Lucy entró y al verle ahí, parado dándole la espalda ya que estaba mirando por la ventana, no resistió más y lo llamó haciendo que éste girara.

-Papá… - Jude se giró y al darse vuelta completo vio a alguien de cabellera rubia abrazándolo muy fuerte.

-Lucy… - le devolvió el abrazo y empezaron los dos a llorar.

Los chicos mientras veían la escena de "reencuentro", se quedaron estupefactos; nunca habían visto indefenso y llorando a su jefe y ahora… lo estaba, bueno, todos dicen que hay una primera vez no?

Se abrazaron muy fuerte y por sobre todo, con cariño; habían sido 3 años en los que nunca se habían visto y ahora, se veían, pero solo porque la chica estaba en peligro. Luego de un rato, Jude separó a su hija para mirarla a la cara; se había vuelto tan linda, más madura, mas alta además, y Lucy al igual que su padre, vio que éste había cambiado; desde la última vez que lo vio, no tenia barba, y ahora sí, pero no era tan larga.

Luego de eso, Jude se separó de su hija para tomar asiento en una de las sillas del escritorio.

-Padre, paso algo... estos hombres de aquí – los apunto con el dedo – me dijeron algo de que tú me habías mandado a llamar.

-Lucy… estas en problemas, tendrás que irte de Japón – le dijo su padre a lo que la chica quedo petrificada mirando hacia un punto nulo en la sala.

-Que…? – fue todo lo que pudo articular, mientras pasaba su mirada del punto nulo a la castaña de su padre.

-Tendrás que irte de Japón, lo siento, todo es mi culpa – dijo mientras se llevaba sus dos manos a la cara horrorizado – si yo no hubiera jugado sucio, ahora estarías bien, pero no.

-Padre… explícate – pidió su hija.

-…te acuerdas de nuestro rival, la compañía Phantom Lord? – le preguntó mientras sacaba sus manos de su rostro para poder mirarla con seriedad.

-Si me acuerdo, que tiene que ver?

-Quise hacer un contrato con ellos de paz, ya que por años nos hemos llevado horrible, pensé que ya era la hora de ponerle fin a esa relación – explico su padre, mientras la chica escuchaba atentamente – pero, supe por medio de un hombre de José, que ellos me traicionarían y… tú ya sabes no?

-Sí, que odias cuando te traicionan – completó la chica.

-Exacto, entonces… quise yo traicionarlo primero, pero, salió mal… y ahora, por venganza contra mí, los hombres de José irán tras ti, he aquí el porqué te llamé.

Lucy quedo en su lugar, meditando sobre lo que recién le había dicho su padre, hasta que reaccionó un tanto fuerte, haciendo llamar más la atención de los muchachos.

-¡QUE! –gritó histérica la chica – ¡QUE ME VAN A MATAR!

-Lucy, tranquilízate por favor – pidió su padre, parándose de la silla que había estado sentado.

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME! SI ME VAN A MATAR! – estaba más histérica que nunca; los chicos sin saber qué hacer, siguieron mirando.

-Lucy – la tomó de los ambos hombros – no te mataran, por eso te llamé, estos cuatro chicos te protegerán – le dijo, mientras veía a una Lucy más calmada – aquellos chicos te protegerán hasta con sus vidas, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Pero padre… y tú? – preguntó a lo que era abrazada de nuevo por el hombre.

-Yo me quedaré aquí, aunque las cosas sean muy movidas… recuerda que tengo a los mejores guardaespaldas del mundo.

-Si… Gildarts-san junto con Macao y Wakaba-san – respondió ésta, mientras su mente se llenaba de recuerdos de su niñez; aquellos hombres que había nombrado, habían pasado junto a ella su niñez más dulce, aquellos hombres habían sido como sus hermanos mayores en esa edad.

No pudo seguir recordando, ya que sintió como alguien le tocaba los dos hombros, para traerla de vuelta a la vida real.

-Por eso… necesito que te vayas de aquí hoy mismo si es posible, ya tenemos un vuelo a Estados Unidos, que será a las 02:30 a.m **(N/A: recuerden que todo esto pasó en la noche, luego de que Lucy se juntara con las chicas)**, te irás con ellos cuatro y vivirán juntos.

Lucy se dio vuelta para mirar a los chicos con disgusto, recibiendo una mirada dura por parte del pelirosa, apartó la mirada rápidamente de él y siguió mirando a los otros chicos.

-Tú eliges… ir con ellos y vivir, o quedarte aquí y morir, puede sonar rudo pero… es la verdad hija – le dijo su padre haciendo que ésta lo mirara – que eliges?

_**~En el Aeropuerto~**_

-El vuelo hacia Estados Unidos, se llevara a cabo dentro de algunos minutos, por favor , las personas que abordan este viaje, empiecen a subirse al avión, muchas gracias – se escuchó en todo el aeropuerto a una señorita hablando por un micrófono.

Lucy y los chicos, tomaron sus maletas y se dirigieron hacia el avión; mientras caminaban hacia la cosa metal, muchas chicas y chicos se le quedaban mirando. Era incomodo, ya que nunca el había gustado llamar la atención, pero que bien lo hacía ahora. Los chicos caminaban detrás de ella como si nada, sin darse cuenta de los piropos que le hacían las chicas pero si dándose cuenta de los piropos que le decían a Lucy los chicos; pero quien en su sano juicio no le diría piropos a ellos y ella? Si se veían endemoniadamente atractivos.

El chico del pelo azul y del tatuaje sobre su ojo, llevaba puesta una sudadera negra muy apegada a su cuerpo, haciendo sobresaltar sus músculos; junto con unos pantalones, botas y guantes negros.

El otro chico peliazul llevaba una chaqueta larga blanca, con bordes azules, pantalones de un jade oscuro junto con unas botas jade, igual oscuras que el pantalón.

El chico de los pircing, llevaba una polera azul marino muy oscura, unos pantalones negros y botas al igual que los demás y encima, una chaqueta larga negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

El chico pelirosa llevaba algo muy simple en comparación a los otros, una sudadera gris junto con unos pantalones holgados blancos; unas zapatillas converse negras y una bufanda blanca con líneas negras alrededor de su cuello.

Y por último, la chica rubia y protegida llevaba una polera rosa con bordes negros, junto con una falda negra y unas zapatillas converse de color rosa.

Para poder pasar como gente común y corriente, Jude-sama les había dicho que se vistieran "normales" ya que si iban al aeropuerto con esmoquin, no pasarían desapercibidos. Subieron al avión, pero en el momento en que vieron sus boletos, se dieron cuenta que no pasarían para nada desapercibidos.

En los boletos salía que debían volar en primera clase; saben a lo que me refiero no?, es donde viajan todas las personas adineradas. Subieron y se dirigieron hacia la "primera clase"; cabe decir que ninguna de esas personas había viajado en "primera clase", por lo que se sorprendieron al ver todo lo que había ahí. Asientos que se podían echar para atrás, simulando que era una cama, para los que querían dormir en privacidad, había habitaciones, te servían jugos, champagne, cerveza, comida, de TODO.

El grupo al ver todo lo que servían, no sabían que tomar primero.

-Yo me iré a dormir, así que cualquier cosa, saben dónde encontrarme – les informo la rubia, a lo que entraba a una de esas habitaciones. Los chicos pensaron un rato y luego la siguieron, para así dormir todos en la misma habitación; Lucy se sorprendió al ver que éstos la seguían y se metían con ella a la habitación. Dentro de ésta las paredes eran blancas, sin un cuadro o color, habían tres camas, por lo que en el largo del viaje tendrían que turnarse en dormir.

A Lucy de pronto le llegó una idea, aunque podría ser mala a la vista de los chicos, pero… podía sacar algo bueno si les preguntaba o no?

-Oigan – los llamó a lo que los chicos la miraron – ustedes desde ahora… estarán siempre conmigo?

-Mmm… como dijo Jude-sama, tendremos que vivir juntos a lo que sí, siempre estaremos contigo – le respondió muy simpático el chico del tatuaje. Lucy miró a los otros tres chicos y éstos le regalaron una sonrisa muy confiable a la rubia, como diciéndole "siempre estaremos contigo"

-Entonces…si estaremos por mucho tiempo juntos, creo yo… porque no nos conocemos…mejor? – preguntó un tanto dudosa.

-Está bien – le respondió el mismo chico simpáticamente.

Y así los cinco en vez de dormir esa noche, se sentaron en un círculo en el piso para poder hablar y conocerse mejor.

-Okey, ya que fue mi idea, yo me presentaré primero… - dijo la rubia, mientras se sentía nerviosa por las miradas de los chicos; se acordó de su adolescencia, cuando llegabas nuevo a una Escuela y debías presentarte ante todos tus compañeros, esa misma sensación de nerviosismo la capturo ahora.

-Me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, tengo 19 años… trabajaba en la empresa "Blue Pegasus"

-Wow! Esa es la compañía donde hacen la ropa más extravagante del mundo? – preguntó con los ojos brillosos el chico del tatuaje.

-Ehh… si, pero no es la gran cosa… tenía una vida normal, amigas normales, hasta cuando llegaron ustedes – los miró con las cejas fruncidas, a lo que los chicos tragaron grueso – pero si es por mí bien, entonces tendré que vivir con ustedes – terminó de decir con una sonrisa haciendo que los chicos se relajaran.

-Okey! Entonces es mi turno Lucy-sama – le dijo el chico del tatuaje.

-A! y otra cosa, solo díganme Lucy, nada de "sama"?, okey? – les preguntó a lo que los chicos asintieron.

-Bueno Lucy, pues ahora es mi turno… Me llamó Jellal Fernández, tengo 22 años y soy guardaespaldas desde hace ya 5 años; no te puedo decir que mi vida es normal, ya que tengo que cuidar a gente de la mafia – dijo con una gotita al estilo anime en su nuca – espero que nos llevemos bien – terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Gajeel Redfox, tengo 20 años y soy guardaespaldas desde hace 3 años, al igual que éste – apunto a Jellal – no tengo una vida normal – y termino de hablar.

-Mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster, tengo 20 años y pues me llevo de maravilla con este maldito – apunto al pelirosa – me hice guardaespaldas hace 4 años y… Lucy, nuestras vidas nunca han sido normales – le terminó de decir el chico llamado Gray, a lo que Lucy asintió.

-Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, tengo 20 años y me hice guardaespaldas hace 4 años – le dijo sin más, el chico pelirosa.

_O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O_

Luego de eso, a Lucy le llegó una idea de hacer un juego de preguntas y respuestas.

-Pregunta numero 1, de roble de tambores – dijo Lucy a lo que Gray y Jellal hacían el sonido de los tambores – que música les gusta?

-El rock pesado – dijo con orgullo el Fullbuster.

-El rock – dijo sin más Jellal.

-El metal – dijo esta vez Gajeel.

-El rock alternativo– respondió esta vez Natsu.

-El Pop! – dijo alegre Lucy.

-El pop? – preguntaron los chicos al unísono – Bleh! qué asco! – respondieron al unísono de nuevo.

-Malditos ya verán – amenazo Lucy a lo que cambiaba de tarjeta – pregunta numero 2 – y de nuevo los dos chicos hicieron el sonido de los tambores – que comida les gusta?

-Los fideos – dijo Jellal.

-Los helados – dijo Gray.

-El queso – respondió esta vez Gajeel.

-La carne – respondió Natsu.

-Las frutas – dijo Lucy, a lo que los chicos la miraron con cara de WTF – pregunta numero 3, su cantante favorito o grupo es…?

-Ramstein! – grito orgulloso el chico de los pircing.

-ACDC! –esta vez Jellal

-Green Day Carajo! – gritó Gray

-NIRVANA! – gritó mas fuerte Natsu.

-Justin Bieber! – gritó Lucy a lo que los chicos jadearon de impresión – es broma jajajja, es que quería ver su expresión ajjajaja – reía la chica mientras que los chicos suspiraron de alivio.

-Uff nos asustaste Lucy y, cuál es tu cantante o grupo favorito? – preguntó el chico Fernández

-Lady Gaga – dijo sonriente la chica.

-Eso es mas pasable – dijo Natsu esta vez.

-Pregunta numero 4, cuáles son sus pasatiempos?

-Cocinar – dijo Jellal orgulloso.

-Comer Helados - dijo Gray sonriente.

-Dormir – dijo el chico pelinegro.

-Jugar Play Station – dijo Natsu como un niño chiquito

-Nada – dijo Lucy con un aura negra su alrededor – mejor pasemos a la pregunta 5… su programa o canal favorito de televisión es…?

-Movie City action! – gritó Gajeel.

-Disney Channel – dijo Gray a lo que todos lo miraban raro – naaah mentira, el MTV.

-Spartacus! – dijo esta vez Jellal

-Dragon Ball y South Park – dijo sin más el chico pelirosa.

-Lucy perdónalo, es que antes de ser guardaespaldas éste era un Friki – le explico Gray a lo que Lucy asentía como una niña inocente.

-Cállate Gray! – le dijo Natsu.

Y así estuvieron casi toda la noche conociéndose y haciéndose preguntas estúpidas, hasta que llegó el momento de dormir; Lucy al conocerlos ya mejor, supo que podía llevarse de maravilla con ellos y que en realidad son unos buenos chicos, no como había pensado la primera vez que los vio.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>Y Aquí termina este capi (: si hay faltas de ortografía disculpen pero estaba tan apurada en subirlo :c! xD<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado n_n y nos vemos en el Capi de mañana ;P**

**Matta ne~ **

**Reviews c:?**


	5. Las Nuevas Vecinas

**Konnichiwa y perdón por no actualizar ayer :c**

**FT no es mío, es de Hiro Mashima**

**Sin más que decir… **

**Disfruten~ :3**

* * *

><p><strong>~~#Resguardándote y Amándote#~~<strong>

**#Capitulo 5: Las Nuevas Vecinas#**

Luego de viajar por muchas horas en avión, despertaron y escucharon como les avisaban por unos parlantes pequeños, que se colocaran el cinturón de seguridad ya que en pocos minutos descenderían hacia el suelo. Lucy junto con los chicos, se dirigieron hacia los asientos del avión; ya que estaban en las camas durmiendo; se sentaron y colocaron el cinturón de seguridad, para luego sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago, por la sensación que el avión iba aterrizando.

Aterrizaron perfectamente y sin problemas, fueron a buscar su equipaje, aunque en realidad solo eran las maletas de los chicos, ya que Lucy no podía volver a su departamento a buscar sus cosas. Tomaron las maletas y se dispusieron a ir a tomar un taxi; lo tomaron y Jellal le paso una dirección al taxista. Les tomo unos 10min en llegar a un lujoso hotel; pagaron al taxista para luego dirigirse hacia el hotel.

-Aquí es a donde viviremos? – les preguntó Lucy, sorprendida al ver tantos pisos.

-Si – le respondió el chico del tatuaje.

Entraron y pidieron la habitación más grande que tuvieran; o más precisos, una habitación que contenga 5 camas juntas. El recepcionista les pasó una llave con el número 112, y así se dirigieron hacia su nuevo hogar.

Mientras en el ascensor…

-Tienen hambre? – preguntó el chico llamado Jellal.

-See y muchísima – respondió el pelirosa mientras empezaba a gruñir su estomago; Lucy rio por esto.

-Okey! Luego de que lleguemos, les prepararé un rico desayuno – les dijo la rubia a lo que los chicos negaron.

-No Lucy, se supone que nosotros debemos servirte a ti, no tú a nosotros – le dijo el chico llamado Gray.

-A por favor, me van a tratar como a una niñita mimada y rica? – les preguntó la rubia con las cejas fruncidas; odiaba que la trataran así, por eso mismo se había ido de su casa – no quiero que me traten así, solo… seamos amigos.

Los chicos se miraron y no supieron que decir a esa petición; nunca antes habían tenido que tratar a una protegida o jefe así de "amigos", pero bueno, esta podía ser la excepción.

Se abrió la puerta del ascensor, dejando ver un pasillo muy lindo y elegante; con una alfombra roja como la de los famosos, junto con unas mesitas con flores muy hermosas y coloridas.

Buscaron su Dpto; abrieron la puerta y pudieron apreciar a un BUEN departamento; al entrar vieron un sofá de cuero de color negro, frente a él una mesita de vidrio que tenía un florero más chico que el de los pasillos, frente a la mesita, había un televisor de 56pulgadas; si, grande. También había un ventanal, el que daba ver una vista muy bella de la ciudad; se dirigieron hacia la habitación, en ella habían 5 camas juntas, dos al lado derecho y al frente tres del lado izquierdo.

Gajeel sin pensarlo, reclamo una de las camas que estaban al lado de la ventana, Gray reclamo la cama de al lado del chico de los pircing y Jellal reclamo la cama de al lado del chico Fullbuster, dejando así a Lucy y Natsu en las otras camas de al frente.

Luego de eso, los chicos desempacaron mientras Lucy hacia zapping en la TV; luego de que terminaran, Lucy les dijo que tendría que ir a comprar ingredientes para hacerle el desayuno a cada uno, a lo que los chicos asintieron pero le dijeron que debía ir con uno de ellos.

Jellal dijo que iría con ella, a lo que él y la rubia salían del Dpto. dejando a los otros atrás.

Tomaron el ascensor y comenzaron a hablar mientras bajaba.

-Y cuando yo quiera salir, tendré que salir con uno de ustedes? – le preguntó la rubia mientras veía al peliazul asentir.

-Si Lucy, no sabemos si aquí estarán los hombres de José, pero para no preocuparnos, saldremos contigo a cualquier lugar donde quieras ir – le termino de decir con una sonrisa muy simpática.

-Está bien… dime, que te gustaría desayunar? – le pregunto para hacerse una idea de que podía hacerle.

-Mmm… estaría bien con unos fideos, pero esos son para el almuerzo… creo que… unos panquees con manjar ohh~ eso si seria rico – y empezó a babear al solo imaginarse los panquees.

-Okey! Entonces haremos panquees - respondió la rubia mientras escuchaba como la puerta del ascensor se abría.

Estaban dispuestos a salir, pero una chica pelirroja les interpuso el paso; ella se hizo a un lado y miró discretamente a Jellal mientras éste con Lucy salían de esa cosa metálica. Jellal se le quedó mirando embobado, era tan linda… que era imposible el no dejarla de verla. La chica subió al ascensor y antes de que se cerraran las puertas, le regalo una tierna y simpática sonrisa, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

Por supuesto que esto no paso para nada de desapercibido por la rubia, ésta al verle el sonrojo al chico peliazul, sonrió para sus adentros y pensó que alguien ya se había enamorado.

Luego de ese "incidente", salieron del hotel y se dirigieron hacia un supermercado que estaba al frente del hotel. Compraron lo necesario y se fueron hacia el Dpto nuevamente.

_**~En el Departamento~**_

Se podía escuchar gritos e improperios por dos chicos; Gajeel y Natsu. Luego de que Lucy con Jellal salieran para ir a comprar, Natsu inmediatamente instaló el Play Station en el televisor, desafió a Gajeel en el Pess 2012, a lo que el chico de cabellera azabache acepto gustosamente.

Solo llevaban unos 5min y Gajeel le estaba dando una paliza a Natsu en el juego. El pelinegro se sentía tan orgulloso de él, ya que estaba ganando por 6 goles al pelirosa, y por parte de Natsu; estaba frustrado. Siempre había querido vencer a Gajeel en ese juego; además del Guitar Hero; pero no podía.

De pronto escucharon la puerta del Dpto. abrirse y de ella entraron Lucy y Jellal; Natsu olvidándose de la paliza que estaba recibiendo, se dirigió hacia los recién llegados y los miro con ojos brillosos.

-Y? que harán para comer?, tengo mucha hambre~ - replicó mirándolos a la cara a los dos; Jellal se separó de él para dirigirse hacia la cocina, dejando sola a Lucy con el desquiciado Natsu.

-Ha-Haremos panquees – tartamudeó por la mirada tan intensa de éste.

-Bien – se separó y se dirigió hacia el sofá para retomar el juego – espero que sean buenos, Lucy-san – le termino de decir con una sonrisa arrogante.

Lucy lo miró con las cejas fruncidas para luego dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Luego de algunos minutos, se podía apreciar el olor dulce de los panquees; la rubia llamó a los chicos a desayunar a lo que ninguno llegó atrasado.

"_Parece que todos tenían hambre_" pensó la rubia al verlos muy inquietos; aunque más por parte de Natsu; como veían los panquees.

Comieron y felicitaron a la rubia por lo bien que le habían quedado los panquees, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara por tantos halagos. De pronto, la rubia se acordó del suceso entre Jellal y aquella chica; como le entretenía tanto las expresiones confusas y sorprendentes de aquellos chicos, les quiso contar.

-Oigan chicos – todos la miraron – cuando íbamos con Jellal a comprar, nos pillamos con una chica muy guapa y Jellal se la quedó mirando por mucho rato, asi que… pensé que ya se enamoro éste – lo apunto con un tenedor.

Los chicos jadearon de impresión; si!, esa era la expresión que más le gustaba de ellos; para luego mirar a Jellal con las cejas fruncidas.

-Como es eso de que ya te enamoraste? – le preguntó el chico Fullbuster

-Sí, nosotros prometimos el no enamorarnos nunca, te acuerdas? –le preguntó el pelirosa.

-Hmp! – dijo sin más el chico de los ojos rojos, para luego seguir comiendo.

-Lucy! porque les dijiste? – le replicó el peliazul a la chica – además no me gusta! – se estaba sonrojando.

-Pero tu rostro dice otra cosa – le apuntó la rubia mientras reía un poco.

-Jellal… - el chico miró al pelirosa, tuvo que tragar grueso al ver la mirada fría de éste -… has rotó la regla numero de nosotros… y eso quiere decir… que ya no serás parte de nuestro grupo – sentenció el chico a lo que el Fullbuster y Redfox asentían.

-Ya dejen de hablar estupideces! NO ME GUSTA! – gritó ya aburrido de eso.

-Hmp! Eso lo veremos – habló por primera vez el chico de los pircing.

Y así, siguieron conversando y desayunando muy animadamente, se podía apreciar que eran como hermanos, riendo y bromeando; ella nunca había tenido hermanos de verdad, pero ellos… le hacían sentir ese sentimiento que tienes al tener un hermano.

Luego de almorzar, cada uno hacia sus cosas; Gray se estaba bañando, Jellal limpiaba los platos, Lucy leía sentada en el sofá negro y a cada lado de ella estaban Natsu y Gajeel, jugando al Play Station.

De pronto escucharon como alguien tocaba la puerta, Lucy se levanto a abrir pero Natsu le tomo un brazo, haciendo que girara y le mirara, a lo que le dijo que no abriera ella; en eso llego Jellal y decidió que él tenía que abrir. Abrió y cuál fue la sorpresa de encontrarse con la chica pelirroja en la puerta.

Vestía un vestido negro con tiritas, le llegaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas y a la mente de los hombres, dejaba ver solo un "poco" sus pechos; traía con ella un pastel de fresas.

Adentro los chicos miraban muy curiosos a la chica y Lucy, estaba igual que ellos.

-Es ella – les dijo en un susurro la chica.

-Wow! Pero si es muy linda – comentó el pelirosa, haciendo que Lucy lo golpeara en la cabeza y le hablara nuevamente.

-No te metas! Que Jellal la vio primero – defendió a Jellal aunque en realidad… le había pegado por su comentario – entendiste?

-Sí pero no tenias porque pegarme! – le grito en la cara, pero ésta solo se dispuso a leer e ignorarlo.

Mientras que en la puerta…

-Supe que son nuevos – le dijo la pelirroja a lo que le extendía el pastel – sería muy malo el que no los haya saludado cordialmente – Jellal recibió el pastel, para luego verla de nuevo.

-Me llamó Jellal y tu eres…?

-Erza Scarlet, un gusto – y le besó la mejilla – cualquier cosa que necesiten, yo vivo en el departamento de al lado – lo apuntó para luego mirarle – espero que nos llevemos bien, vecino – y así se fue hacia su departamento que era el 113.

Jellal quedó varios minutos ahí parado, hasta cuando sintió una mano posársele en el hombro derecho.

-Por esta vez, dejaremos pasar esta, te puedes enamorar de ella ya que es muy linda – le dijo el pelirosa, haciendo que se enojara por el comentario; le iba a pegar, pero alguien se le adelanto.

-Ya te dije que la vio primero Jellal, no tu – le pego nuevamente la chica a lo que él se quejo y le encaró el porqué le pego.

Jellal agradeció mentalmente a Lucy por eso, pero él se había dado cuenta el porqué le había pegado al chico, si seguían las cosas así… se pondrían muy divertidas.

_O~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~O_

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde y en el Dpto. 112 ya era hora de sacar la basura; aquellos chicos comían más que cualquier otra cosa.

Lucy se dirigía hacia afueras del hotel a votar la basura junto en compañía de Gajeel; aunque ese chico no hablaba mucho y emanaba de él una atmosfera de "_no te me acerques o te mato"_ lo encontraba de mucha confianza. Estaba por votar la basura, cuando de pronto vio a una chica acercársele.

-Hola!, me llamó Levy McGarden, supe que son nuevos así que quise pasar a saludarlos – les dijo con una tierna sonrisa, para luego pasar su mirada hacia el chico. Lucy se dio cuenta y se acordó de Jellal y Erza.

-Un gusto, yo me llamó Lucy y él se llama Gajeel – le dijo sonriente.

-Son novios? – preguntó sin más a lo que Lucy se sorprendió muchísimo.

-No! – le dijo la rubia, por parte del chico, le importaba un bledo eso.

-A que alivio – dijo la chica pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho – no! Es que… amm… un gusto y adiós! – y se fue como quien arranca a ver al diablo.

Lucy y Gajeel se la quedaron mirando muy extraños, ésta miró a Gajeel como diciéndole "que paso aquí?" a lo que Gajeel solo movió sus hombros diciendo "no sé"; y así se dirigieron de vuelta al Dpto.

De vuelta ya al Dpto. Lucy les conto a los chicos que conocieron a una chica muy particular, además que también les conto sobre que no dejaba de mirar a Gajeel y también de que se había aliviado al saber que ella y él no eran novios. Los chicos al escucharle eso a Lucy empezaron a molestar al chico de los pircing a lo que éste solo gruñía molesto.

-Ahora Jellal y Gajeel tienen novia ajsjajajjajaj – molestaba el chico pelirosa, hasta cuando se dio cuenta de algo - …entonces los dos ya han roto la regla N1 de nuestro grupo – termino de decir con la mirada obscurecida.

Lucy había visto pocas veces esa mirada de Natsu; le causaba terror… era como si otro Natsu hubiera aparecido; pero…algo paso por su mente que podía funcionar.

-Hey Natsu!, tienes hambre? Si quieres te preparo un sándwich de carne, quieres? – le preguntó la chica a lo que el chico paso de ser frio y serio a infantil y tierno.

-Siiii! Sándwich de carne! – grito como loco; parece que es algo bipolar ese chico.

Y así Lucy tuvo que ir a prepararle un sándwich de carne, para que se calmara y no siguiera hablando sobre "romper la regla del grupo".

Luego de eso, Lucy tenía que dirigirse hacia la recepción del hotel a buscar algo que había mandado su padre desde Japón, bajo junto con el chico llamado Gray pero lo que no vino venir fue el toparse con tres chicas. Dos de ellas las reconoció inmediatamente, eran Erza y la chica llamada Levy, la otra no la conocía.

Tenía el pelo azul y le llegaba hasta debajo de los pechos; casi a la cintura, terminaba con algunas ondulaciones; de ojos azul oscuro muy parecidos a los de Gray y de un buen cuerpo, parecido al de Lucy. Éstas al ver a Lucy, la saludaron y le presentaron a su amiga llamada Juvia, Lucy se presento cordialmente y también presento a ellas a Gray.

-Hey Lu-chan… te puedo decir así? – pregunto la más pequeña de ahí a lo que la rubia le asintió con una sonrisa – porque hoy te vimos con diferentes chicos?

Oh oh… ya ahora que les decía?, no podía contarle la verdad y decirle que son sus guardaespaldas y que la protegen de unos mafiosos; miró a Gray con nerviosismo, el cual no paso desapercibido por el chico.

-Somos primos – respondió sin más el chico peliazul – porque?

-No por nada, era solo curiosidad ejejje – respondió la chica llamada Levy.

Luego de ese incidente, se despiden de las chicas y se dirigen hacia la recepción del hotel.

De guardaespaldas pasaron a… primos.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado c: y si no pues :c… que malito u.u ajajaja<strong>

**Nos vemos en el capi de mañana ;) pero si oh si! Actualizo mañana xDD! **

**ò_ó (mirada decidida) xD**

**Cuidence :3 Y Gracias por sus Reviews n_n me Hacen Feliz :'D**

**Reviews c:?**


	6. El Primer Inconveniente

**Gabe Logan gracias por avisarme (: y de veras no me habia dado cuenta xOx**

* * *

><p><strong>Konbanawa (en mi país son las 11:36 p.m e_e) <strong>

**Les traigo el capi 6 (: espero que les guste n_n**

**FT es de Hiro Mashima**

**Sin más**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>~~#Resguardándote y Amándote#~~<strong>

**#Capitulo 6: El Primer Inconveniente#**

Pasaron algunos días y junto a ello, Lucy conocía más a fondo a las chicas; eran simpáticas y al estar a su lado era agradable. Ahora se encontraban en el Dpto. de Erza, charlando sobre su pasado, sus vergüenzas, su niñez, adolescencia, entre otras cosas; eso sí, sin nombrar de que era hija de un mafioso y que los chicos eran sus guardaespaldas.

De pronto, a la dueña de aquel departamento le llegó una genial idea.

-Oigan chicas – las tres le pusieron atención – se me acaba de ocurrir una genial idea!

-Que, Que? – preguntó curiosa la chica más pequeña de ese grupo; Levy McGarden.

-Y si nos vamos de compras?, que dicen? – preguntó la pelirroja.

-Juvia está de acuerdo – Lucy no sabía muy bien el porqué esa chica se nombrara como tercera persona.

-Si! – grito emocionada la pequeña McGarden, solo faltaba que respondiera Lucy a lo que se dio cuenta ya que aquellas chicas la miraban esperando alguna respuesta.

-Sí, suena divertido, pero… - siempre ahí peros – necesito preguntarle a los chicos, esperen aquí, vuelvo en seguida – y así se fue del Dpto. de Erza para dirigirse hacia el suyo. Las chicas se la quedaron mirando muy confundidas… que tenían que ver los chicos?

Llegó y los chicos las saludaron con un "bienvenida"; ellos sabían que la rubia había ido al Dpto. de Erza, por lo que no la acompañaron ya que quedaba al lado de éste y… no habrían problemas cierto?

Lucy les contó a los chicos sobre la idea de Erza, y también les dijo de que ella tenía muchas ganas de ir, a lo que Jellal le dijo que si podía ir, pero tenía que ir con uno de ellos… y ya era el turno de Natsu. Éste al escucharle eso al chico Fernández, se quejo y dijo que no iría, ya que siempre cuando acompañaba a una chica a esa compras, terminaba cargando todo… ya varias veces le había pasado con sus anteriores protegidas.

Jellal ignoro olímpicamente lo que había alegado el chico pelirosa, para luego decirle a Lucy que vaya y que se cuide al camino; Lucy agradeció a Jellal y salió del Dpto. junto con un enojado Natsu.

Tocaron la puerta de Erza para avisarle que ahora no tendrían problemas y que podían salir.

_**~Mientras caminaban hacia el centro comercial~**_

-Ne ne Lu-chan, quien es él? – le preguntó en un susurro para que no escuchara el nombrado.

-Levy-chan, es mi primo, se llama Natsu… pero no le hablen, esta de mal humor – el chico al escuchar eso por parte de su protegida, maldijo por lo bajo. Todo era su culpa, había estado a punto… A PUNTO! De ganarle a Gajeel en el Guitar Hero!... y va y llega ella, diciendo sobre salir al centro comercial y más encima!, él tenía que acompañarla.

La única parte que le gustaba de su trabajo era la acción y la adrenalina que corría cuando tenía que matar o disparar a alguien, pero la parte que no le gustaba, era el acompañar a sus protegidas al centro comercial…

Luego de caminar unos 15min, llegaron al centro comercial; primero pasaron a una tienda de zapatos, luego a una de ropa; otra de maquillaje… y así sucesivamente pasaban a más y más tiendas.

Lucy estaba muy entretenida con las chicas, desde casi décadas no salía de compras con sus amigas: con Mira, Lisanna y Cana no podían salir gracias al trabajo excesivo de Lucy, a duras penas se podían juntar algunos días para pasar la noche juntas. Pero ahora, se lo estaba pasando de maravilla con aquellas chicas.

Por parte de Natsu… estaba ARTO!, no sabía de adonde esas chicas sacaban tantas energías para ir de un lugar a otro sin parar a descansar, además… de estar llevando él solo las bolsas cargadas con ropas y zapatos. Vio como por enésima vez paraban en una tienda de ropa llamada "Beautiful & Cute", entraron y empezaron a buscarle un vestido apto para la rubia.

Ésta se probó sin exagerar, unos diez vestidos, pero todos les quedaban raros y feos; no eran de su tipo. El chico por mera curiosidad vio un vestido amarillo colgado en un lugar donde solo habían pantalones, lo tomo y le dijo a la chica que se lo probara.

_**~Luego de 5 minutos~**_

-Aww! Lu-chan te ves HERMOSA! – terminó gritándola la última palabra la chica McGarden.

-Juvia cree que se ve muy bien, Lucy-san

-Se te ve genial Lucy.

-"…" – por parte del chico.

El vestido que había elegido Natsu era muy bello o… a Lucy se le veía bello; era amarillo pastel, con tiritas muy delgadas sobre los hombros, apegado al cuerpo desde los pechos hasta la cintura, y desde la cintura hasta la mitad de muslo, tenía un vuelo haciendo así que sus curvas se resaltaran más. Junto con unas botas cafés al igual que el color de los ojos de la chica, que le llegaban un poco debajo de las rodillas, haciendo que combinara con sus ojos y pelo rubio.

Para ser más preciosos y sinceros, se veía muy hermosa.

Natsu al verla quedo embobado; nunca en toda su vida de guardaespaldas, había visto a una protegida tan linda… En el momento en que la vio, sintió como su corazón empezaba a palpitar con fiereza y a la vez, sentir que al dejarla de mirar seria un pecado.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de cómo aquel chico pelirosa miraba a su "prima" y digamos que… esa forma de mirar… no era apta entre primos. En verdad, algo se traía Lucy con ese chico.

Salieron y pagaron el vestido, haciendo que el pobre chico cargara otra bolsa más. Luego de eso, se dirigieron hacia varias tiendas más, pero esta vez ya no compraban nada, solo miraban las cosas de las tiendas. Habían parado de comprar por dos razones; aunque una más importante que la otra: primero, era para que el pobre chico no cargara mas bolsas y segundo; la más importante; se les había acabado el dinero.

En ir de tienda en tienda, Natsu empezó a darse cuenta que alguien los seguía, y muy cautelosos por cierto, si no hubiera sido por un descuido de Lucy, no se hubiera captado de ese hombre de negro que los seguía.

La chica pelirroja les había dado una gran idea a las chicas sobre ir a comer a una pizzería genial, éstas alegres por la idea de Erza, saltaron de alegría, a lo que Lucy paso a botar su celular. Iba a recogerlo pero una mano lo impidió; era la de Natsu, éste se dirigió hacia donde había caído el celular de Lucy, lo tomo y pudo verle de más cerca la cara a ese hombre. Gracias a ese descuido de Lucy, se había dado cuenta que era un hombre de José. Tomo a Lucy de un brazo y la alejo de las chicas.

-Lucy debemos irnos al departamento ahora mismo – le susurró mientras se podía escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo las chicas.

-Porque? Me la estoy pasando de lo mas bien! – le contesto alegre ésta.

-Si si, de eso me di cuenta pero… - no sabía si decirle que los perseguían, ya que podía preocuparse y ponerse paranoica - … Lucy, nos están siguiendo.

-Quien? – preguntó en un tono más bajo, y a la vez preocupada al saber eso.

-Un hombre de la Cía. Phantom Lord, pero no te pongas nerviosa! – le aclaró inmediatamente – yo estoy contigo – le termino de decir con una de sus sonrisas.

-Gracias – agradeció ésta un poco ruborizada.

-Okey, despídete de las chicas, nos iremos a otro lugar, mientras yo llamó a Jellal para que nos venga a recoger – le dijo el chico a lo que ella asentía y se dirigía hacia las chicas para despedirse.

Luego de decirle el adiós y de que otro día se podían juntar, Natsu agarró a Lucy de una mano y con paso normal/tranquilo, se dirigieron hacia un local de pizzería; ya que Lucy había quedado con las ganas de comer pizza cuando Erza lo dijo. Se sentaron y Natsu le pidió a la chica si ella podía ir a pedir dos pizzas individuales, ella asintió y se dirigió a un chico.

Mientras Lucy se alejaba, Natsu miraba muy disimuladamente como el hombre de negro se acercaba al local y se sentaba en una de las mesas, mientras el empezaba a marcar el numero del Dpto.

-Halo? – preguntó alguien en la línea.

-Jellal – respondió el pelirosa.

-Qué pasa? le paso algo a Lucy?

-No, pero necesito que nos vengas a recoger al centro comercial, tenemos código verde.

-CO-CODIGO VERDE! – tubo que alejarse el celular por el gritó del chico peliazul.

-Si, así que por favor, ven a recogernos, el sujeto está muy cerca de nosotros – le dijo mientras escuchaba muy claramente como Gray o Gajeel cargaban algunas armas.

-Okey! Dime donde se encuentran – pidió Jellal.

-En una pizzería llamada " Yumi ~ Yumi" – le dijo – estaremos un buen rato aquí comiendo, pasando como gente normal.

-Ok! Solo esperen ahí y no se muevan – termino de decir Jellal a lo que Natsu iba a colgar pero un gritó le llamó la atención, para luego colocarse de nuevo el celular en el oído.

-NATSU! NO LO MATES TODABIA! – y cortaron.

Quedo mirando el celular con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras pensaba en lo que le había pedido el chico amante de los helados; trataría de no matarlo para cuando llegaran.

-Ya volví! – le dijo una alegre Lucy, mientras se sentaba en frente de él y le extendía una caja de pizza; Natsu agradeció y le volvió a hablarle.

-Lucy, no te preocupes, no te pasara nada, pronto vendrá Jellal con los chicos para recogernos, está bien? – pero ésta no lo escuchaba, estaba más concentrada en comer su pizza.

-Natsu! Prueba prueba! Esta riquísima~ - éste no hizo caso al no ser escuchado y empezó a comer su pizza. Entre ellos se formo un silencio muy cómodo, cosa que le extraño al pelirosa; él siempre se había llevado mm… más o menos mal con sus protegidas. Todas eran unas niñas mimadas y ricas, que lo que querían lo conseguían… hasta a él, pero nunca lo consiguieron… ninguna lo había podido conseguir. Había sido tan respetuoso y amable con sus otras protegidas que éstas habían terminado enamorándose de él, o en una simple obsesión; aunque veía que con Lucy eso no podría pasar, igual tenía que tener cuidado.

-Natsu – rompió el silencio la chica, haciendo que el nombrado la viera – porqué hoy estabas o estás de mal humor?

-Pues… gracias a una personita que no nombraré – apuntó a Lucy con su dedo índice, haciendo que ésta gruñera por lo bajo – me interrumpió justo cuando iba ganándole al maldito del Gajeel… - se quedó en silencio un rato, para luego explotar – SABES CUAL TANTO ES DE DIFICIL VENCER A ESE IDIOTA! – y toda la gente se le quedo mirando extraño, pero eso a él no le importaba.

-Ya ya, entendí, perdóname si? – le preguntó a lo que él medito.

-Mmm es que no lo sé… el ser interrumpido en un partido de futbol, no tiene perdón…mmm… - dijo mientras se colocaba una mano debajo de su barbilla – pero por esta vez, te perdonaré.

-Uyy! Gracias! Eres tan lindo – le dijo con una sonrisa para luego tomar un pedazo de pizza y comerlo.

-…No digas nunca mas eso – le dijo el chico, mientras escondía su mirada bajo su flequillo; Lucy se sorprendió por el cambio repentino del chico y a la vez empezó a sudar frio por el tono de voz de éste-

-N-Natsu estas bien? – le preguntó – te molestó algo que dije o hice?

-… todas comenzaban así, simpáticas, divertidas… para luego querer encerrarme en sus habitaciones… - Lucy no entendía ninguna sola palabra que estaba diciendo el chico; estaba hablando de otras chicas?

-Natsu…

-No quiero que te pase lo mismo a ti – levanto su mirada seria para mirarla y decirle – no quiero que termines enamorada de mi…

-"…" – silencio, eso fue todo lo que pasó después de que Natsu dijera esas palabras; enamorada de él? Y este chico de que cojones hablaba?

-Aja… jajajaajajaja! – empezó a reír maniática la chica rubia, mientras Natsu solo la miraba incrédulo y algo molesto, había pensado que se lo había dicho en gracia?

-Lucy…te lo dije enserio – le dijo con seriedad a lo que la chica reía mas y mas.

-jajajajajjjajaj cr-crees que me… voy a jajajjajaa enamorar? De ti? ajajjajaj – poco le había entendido el chico, pero sí que lo había hecho – estás loco! Jajajjajaa…. Nunca pasará eso!, no tienes por qué preocuparte – le dijo ya más calmada. El chico la miró con sorpresa, para luego sonreírle y decirle un "gracias"

Lucy no entendió su agradecimiento; le iba a preguntar el porqué del "gracias" pero pronto llegó Jellal junto con los chicos.

-Chicos! – Se acercaron a la mesa y les dijeron – tenemos que irnos ya

-Sí, vámonos – se pararon de la mesa, y se dirigieron fuera de la pizzería sin antes pagar las pizzas.

Esa chica… era única, por fin podría hacer su trabajo sin ninguna preocupación, de que un dia cualquiera podría ser encerrado en una pieza…

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em>Aclaracion: u.u creo que tendré que actualizar dia por medio :c ya que dentro de estos días no podre ocupar la computadora mucho T-T<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí esta el final de este capi :0! Espero que les haya gustado (:<strong>

**Nos vemos en el próximo o3o **

**Casi aparecen balas en éste ;) jajajja xD **

**Adiosin~ y Cuidence :3 **

**Reviews c:?**

**Proximo Capi: Habra momentos con todas las parejas xD**


	7. Pijamada en el Dpto 112

**Perdónenme :c**

**Fairy Tail es propiedad legitima de Hiro Mashima XD**

* * *

><p><strong>~~#Resguardándote y Amándote#~~<strong>

**#Capitulo 7: Pijamada en el Dpto 112#**

Una semana ya había pasado desde el incidente del centro comercial; Lucy y las chicas se habían vuelto a ver, pero solo dentro del Hotel, ya que los chicos estaban preocupados por Lucy; así que lo mejor era no salir del hotel por un buen tiempo.

Dentro de esa semana, Lucy y las chicas se conocieron mejor aún; eran muy simpáticas y al igual que sus amigas anteriores de Japón, ellas habían sido sus amigas sin saber cómo era en real su familia; rica y mafiosa.

Los chicos informaron inmediatamente el incidente del centro comercial a su jefe o padre de Lucy, Jude Heartfilia. Éste les dijo que si era mejor mandar mas guardaespaldas hacia haya, pero los chicos le respondieron que con ellos 4 estaba bien; también les dijo que cualquier cosa i accidente que pasara, les informara inmediatamente para estar al tanto de la situación. Los chicos asintieron y le dijeron que inmediatamente harían eso, para luego cortar y seguir con sus actividades anteriores.

Eran las 11a.m, hora ya de empezar a desayunar; el chico pelirosa se dirigía hacia el baño para refrescar su cuerpo un poco, ya que estaban en temporada de verano, ocasionando que en las noches transpirara como caballo por tanta calor. Al ir hacia el baño, un olor a panquees le llamó la atención, "estará cocinando Lucy" pensó mientras empezaba a abrir la puerta del baño. Pero cuál fue la sorpresa de éste al ver que de la ducha, salía una recién bañada y sonrojada Lucy, cubierta solo con una toalla muy apegada a su cuerpo. Se quedaron mirando un buen rato el uno al otro, hasta cuando Lucy reacciono y lo único que se escucho en esas cuatro paredes, fue el ruido de una cachetada.

-Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaa! – y paf! , se escucho resonar en todo el departamento. Lucy agarro su ropa del baño y salió corriendo hacia la habitación, cerrándola con llave para que nadie entrara.

Jellal que era la persona que había estado en la cocina preparando los panquees; ya que Lucy le había enseñado el cómo se hacían; se dirigió hacia el baño y ahí vio a un pelirosa estático y paralizado en la puerta del baño, con las mejillas de un color rojo muy fuerte; y por arte de magia, se acordó que Lucy se había entrado a bañar minutos antes de que ellos llamaran a su padre, y viendo a Natsu ahí parado, junto recordando el grito de Lucy… supuso lo peor, y se fue de ahí negando con la cabeza mientras veía todavía al Natsu paralizado.

_**O+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+O**_

Luego de esa vergüenza, Lucy no pudo mirar en todo el día a Natsu a la cara y al igual que ella, él tampoco la miraba. Cuando se la quedó mirando en el baño, por su mente de no paso nada excepto una palabra… "_Atractiva",_ el solo verle su cuerpo mojado y pelo, junto con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la temperatura del baño… hacia que se sintiera extraño… mm... era como una sensación nueva para él. De pronto sintió que el pantalón le empezaba a quedar chico, miró hacia "ese" lugar y vio "eso", "_Ya sé lo que me pasa_" pensó mientras empezaba a sentir sus mejillas arder; tomo una toalla y ropa nueva, para luego dirigirse hacia el baño… se daría un BUEN baño con agua helada, para… ya saben ustedes xD

Mientras el chico pelirosa empezaba a darse un baño con agua fría, Lucy se dirigió con compañía de Gray hacia la recepción del hotel, ya que debía ir a buscar algo que había mandado su padre; dinero. Bajaron y llegaron a la recepción, le chico que se encontraba siempre detrás de ese escritorio, le entrego un paquete a Lucy; ella firmo y luego se dispusieron a regresarse al Dpto.

-Mmmm… que te gustaría para almorzar? Creo que unos fideos no estarían mal pero… ya hemos comido mucho – le comentó la chica mientras iban por el ascensor.

-Un helado no estaría mal – le dijo éste, provocando que la chica lo mirara molesta.

-Eso sería para postre, además… eres el único al que le gustan los helados – le dijo apuntándolo con su dedo índice acusadoramente.

-Ya ya, entonces, que piensas que sería mejor? – le preguntó mientras salían del ascensor.

-Mmm.. Creo que estaría bien un arroz con pollo – le dijo, colocando su mano en su mentón en forma pensativa.

-Y sabes cocinar eso? Por lo que sé solo sabes cocinar panquees y fideos – le comentó éste haciendo que Lucy se deprimiera.

-Eres malo Gray – pero pronto escuchó como alguien la llamaba animadamente.

-Lu-chan! Ohayo! – sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-Levy-chan Ohayo – le respondió ésta con una sonrisa.

-Ohayo Gray – saludó al chico peliazul.

-Hola – respondió simple el chico.

-Lu-chan, Erza quería hablar contigo hoy, pero no alcanzo por el trabajo, así que cuando llegue te aviso para que vallas hablar con ella si?

-Está bien Levy-chan y perdón, no puedo quedarme a conversar más tiempo, voy apurada, nos vemos más tarde – y dicho esto se dirigió con el chico a su Dpto.

Entraron y Lucy le aviso a Jellal de que ya tenían el dinero, éste desde la habitación le grito un "bueno" para luego gritarle "Lucy ven acá un momento". La rubia dejó el paquete en la mesita de vidrio que estaba en frente del sofá para luego dirigirse hacia la habitación de ella y los chicos.

-Lucy, etto… sobre lo que paso con Natsu en la mañana… te quiere pedir disculpas pero, está muy avergonzado – le hizo recordar el chico a Lucy sobre lo que había pasado en la mañana, al acordarse, empezó a sentir su corazón acelerársele junto con sus mejillas arder.

-A… pues… solo dile que, lo perdono – y sin más, se fue de ahí para inmediatamente dirigirse al baño.

Natsu al ver que Lucy había salido corriendo desde la habitación al baño, fue inmediatamente hacia la habitación para hablar con Jellal y preguntarle que qué le había dicho.

-Y?, que te dijo? – le pregunto mientras miraba al chico peliazul que estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama.

-Dije que te perdonaba pero… se nota que todavía esta avergonzada – le dijo negando con la cabeza – como no te diste cuenta que estaba en el baño?

-Oye! eso ya lo hablamos y ya te dije que no sabía! – le gritó mientras veía en su mente aquel incidente.

-Bueno bueno… que le vamos hacer, lo echo echo está – se paró de la cama para irse a la cocina – pero tienes que pedirle disculpas en la cara, y así todo volverá como antes – y se fue, dejando al pelirosa solo en la habitación.

_**~Y más tarde~**_

Eran ya las 9p.m y Natsu no se había atrevido en todo el día en pedirle disculpas a su protegida; justo cuando ya estaba decidido en pedirle disculpas, aparecía en su mente el incidente y lo peor o mejor de todo, es que se repetía una y otra y otra vez. Sabía que tarde o temprano debía disculparse pero… hoy no era el día; así que sin perder más tiempo, pensó que otro día seria el correcto.

Lucy que estaba leyendo un libro en el sofá junto con la compañía de Gray que miraba un partido de Básquetbol en la TV, escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta, se paro para ir a abrir pero la mano de Gray le impidió el paso y a la vez le dijo con la mirada "no vayas". A los segundos después llegó Gajeel a abrir la puerta; abrió y se encontró con aquella amiga enana de Lucy.

La peliazul al verlo, se sorprendió y sonrojó un poco, "_de más cerca es más lindo_" pensó pero pronto la interrumpieron.

-Se te ofrece algo? – le preguntó el chico mientras ésta se le quedaba viendo sus hermosos ojos carmesí.

-S-Si, esta Lucy? – preguntó con algo de dificultad.

-Espera – le dijo para luego llamar a Lucy – Lucy! te buscan!

-Quien? – se pudo escuchar desde adentro.

-Tu amiga enana llamada Levy! Creo… - termino de decir no tan seguro.

-Voy!

-Espérala aquí un tantito – pero al girarse y verla, vio que ésta lo miraba con las cejas fruncidas y se podía notar que estaba muy molesta, trago grueso.

-Levy-chan! – y así, Lucy llegó y Gajeel se fue– que se te ofrece?

"_Ya no es lindo"_ pensó con enfado la chica McGarden.

-Lu-chan! Te acuerdas que en la mañana te dije que Erza quería hablar contigo? – le preguntó para luego ver como ésta asentía – pues, ya llego de su trabajo.

-Bien!, espérame un tantito – se adentro a su Dpto para poder hablar con los chicos.

-Hey Gray, necesito ir donde Erza puedo? – al preguntar, parecía una hermana pequeña pidiéndole permiso a uno de sus hermanos mayores.

-No! Pero… muévete luego carajo! – no la escucho en lo mas mínimo por estar viendo el partido de Basquetbol.

-Tendré que ir a preguntarle a otro… - se dijo a sí misma en voz alta para luego dirigirse hacia la habitación de ella y sus "primos" o "hermanos", así se habían proclamado los chicos con respecto a ella.

-Jellal? Puedo pasar? – golpeó dos veces para ver si podía entrar, pero no recibió respuesta de nadie – Jellal?

-Jellal salió al supermercado Lucy – esa voz – necesitas algo? – se escuchaba calmado pero en realidad, estaba demasiado nervioso… al solo escuchar la voz de la rubia, su mente se llenaba de imágenes no aptas para niños menores de 18 años **(N/A: y yo tengo 14 xD)**

-Es solo que quería preguntarle si puedo ir al departamento de Erza, necesita hablar conmigo… puedo? – al final, tubo que preguntarle a él.

-Sí, pero debes ir con alguien – de repente se abrió la puerta de la habitación, dejando ver al dueño de esa voz; más conocido como Natsu Dragneel – vamos yo te acompaño – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy al verlo, sintió su corazón acelerársele junto con un nerviosismo que pareciera que no la quería dejar caminar.

"_Como me puede hablar tan naturalmente luego de "eso", es tan odioso, lo odio!"_

-Vamos Lucy, a quien esperas? – la saco de sus pensamientos, girándose para verla.

-A nadie, vamos – le respondió de forma dura.

Se dirigieron hacia el Dpto de al lado sin antes pedirle disculpas a la peliazul por la demora a lo que ella respondió con un "da igual". Golpearon y de aquella puerta color café, vieron asomarse una chica pelirroja que vestía un uniforme como secretaria, junto con unos lentes.

-Oh Lucy! verdad!, necesitaba hablar contigo, ven pasa – le hizo el ademan para que pasara y así lo hizo junto con Levy y Natsu. Miró detenidamente el Dpto, era muy lindo eso sí, era más pequeños que el de ellos; se sentó en el sofá marrón de aquel Dpto. para luego dirigirse hacia Erza.

-Y que necesitabas hablar conmigo? – le preguntó mientras sentía como Natsu se colocaba detrás de ella y el sillón.

-Oh cierto jajaja… con las chicas habíamos estado pensando en hacer una pijamada, ya que a ti no te dejan salir fuera del hotel… - miró con las cejas fruncidas al chico pelirosa, para luego cambiar su semblante a una sonrisa – y pues, habíamos pensado en eso pero… mi departamento es muy chico para las 4, así que… te queríamos pedir si podíamos hacerla en tu departamento… podemos? – le preguntó mientras veía como la chica sonreía

-Por supuesto! No es así Natsu? – le preguntó mientras giraba su rostro para mirarle. Se sentía feliz, desde hace mucho tiempo no había tenido una pijamada con chicas; digamos que todas las noches tenia pijamadas pero…con "chicos", ya había perdido esa sensación de tener una pijamada con chicas.

Natsu al verla, no pudo oprimirse, se veía tan feliz por la idea de la pelirroja, que solo atino a decir.

-Si puede ser, pero necesitamos preguntarles a los demás chicos – les dijo a las tres chicas que estaban en ese Dpto.

-Bien!, solo espérenme aquí y yo les vengo a avisar si puedo o no – les dijo alegre la rubia a sus amigas, para luego tomar a Natsu de un brazo y dirigirse hacia su Dpto.

_**~En el Dpto. 112~**_

-Dale luego! Anota! ANOTA! – gritaba un desesperado chico peliazul, mientras desde la cocina se podía escuchar reír a otro peliazul.

-De que te ríes? – le preguntó el chico metalero al chico rockero.

-De Gray, nunca cambiara cuando ve partidos de básquet – le dijo el chico Fernández.

-Sí, grita desesperado el maldito – le comentó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-He vuelto! – se escuchó a la rubia decir para luego escucharla ir hacia la cocina – chicos chicos!

-Que pasa Lucy? – le preguntó Jellal mientras empezaba a llenar el hervidor con agua.

-Erza acaba de decirme si podemos hacer una pijamada aquí! – le explico feliz la chica al peliazul – podemos? si?

-Mmm… no veo el problema – le dijo Jellal pensativo – eso si, si todos están de acuerdo.

-Gracias! – agradeció al peliazul – y tu Gajeel? aceptas? – para luego preguntarle al pelinegro.

-Me da igual – le respondió en tono desinteresado.

-Entonces es un sí! gracias Gajeel – interpreto la chica para luego ir al living y preguntarle a Gray.

-Gray tu quie-

-Si como sea! – le dijo antes que terminara su pregunta; estaba muy metido en el partido.

-Gracias y tu Natsu? – se dio vuelta para mirar al pelirosa. Con tanta felicidad, ya se había olvidado sobre lo que pasó esa mañana, cosa que agradeció a los dioses el chico pelirosa.

-Por supuesto! – le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias! – y así se dirigió hacia el Dpto. de Erza; por cierto… sola; para luego decirle que si y que llegaran más o menos como a las 10 de la noche.

Luego de eso, se pudo apreciar en la cena a una muy alegre Lucy; los chicos no la habían visto así desde… desde ahora. Se veía tan energética y alegre por la idea, que hasta a ellos los contagió con aquellas dos sensaciones.

Luego de que terminara el partido de Gray que por cierto… perdieron, se dispusieron a ordenar el departamento para que las chicas no vieran nada que no es debido; ropas sucias, bóxers, brasiers, etc. entre otras cosas personales de ellos 5.

Ya eran las 10p.m y Lucy estaba dando vueltas por todo el Dpto por la emoción, de pronto se escuchó el timbre del Dpto, avisando la llegada de las chicas. Lucy emocionada fue abrir y ahí vio a las tres chicas con unos bolsos diciéndole un "Ya llegamos!"; Lucy las hizo pasar mientras escuchaba como éstas jadeaban de impresión.

-Ohh… Lu-chan… tu departamento es gigantesco! – terminó gritándole lo último.

-Si… es gigante… - hablo una Erza sorprendida.

-Juvia cree que es muy grande y amplió – comentó esta vez la chica peliazul.

-Gracias, pero pasen a recorrerlo entero!, están en su casa – les dijo para luego darles un tour por el "pequeño" Dpto.

-Y esta es la cocina, siempre pueden encontrar aquí a Jellal – les dijo mientras veían un chico lavando los platos junto con un delantal blanco encima de su torso.

-Lucy! porque las traes acá? me verán lavando! – le reclamó sonrojado mientras se tapaba la cara con su delantal, a lo que escucho que las chicas reían.

-Uuu~ se ve tierno lavando los platos jajajajja – comentó la chica pelirroja

-Bueno sigamos – les dijo la rubia mientras caminaban más a fondo – ésta es nuestra habitación, aquí es donde dormimos.

-Lu-chan, duermes en la misma habitación que ellos? – preguntó horrorizada Levy, mientras veía las cinco camas de aquella habitación.

-Pues sí, que tiene?, somos primos – le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

-A si, pues… se me había olvidado – le respondió algo ida la chica.

-Bueno sigamos mejor – y así les mostró el baño, la habitación para huéspedes, entre otras cosas más.

-Lucy-san, y los demás chicos? – le preguntó la chica que siempre se nombraba en tercera persona.

-Los demás chicos fueron a comprar al supermercado cosas para la pijamada – le explicó la rubia alegre todavía por la idea.

-Pero si me tienen a mí, para que quieren a esos perdedores… - les dijo un recién llegado Jellal, mientras se sentaba al lado de Erza, donde quedaba un lugar vació.

-Ya quisieras – le dijo Lucy para luego escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-Haaa estoy agotado… nunca más iré a comprar a un super… - dijo el pelirosa mientras dejaba las bolsas en el suelo y estiraba sus brazos.

-Sí, tienes razón, cerebro diminuto – apoyo un chico de pelo azul

-Que dijiste! – junto sus frentes – repítelo!

-Dije, cerebro D-I-M-I-N-U-T-O – pronunció muy notablemente el chico.

-Estos dos son Natsu y Gray – les explicó la rubia a las chicas mientras apuntaba a los nombrados – siempre se la pasan peleando por la mas mínima cosa, así que espero que no les sorprenda tanto – dijo mientras se escuchaban a los dos chicos alegar.

-Ohhh… - dijeron las tres chicas impresionadas mientras veían a los chicos alegar.

-El otro chico de pelo negro y pircing se llama Gajeel, no es tan sociable pero, si lo conocen bien, les caerá bien – les dijo la rubia mientras las chicas asentían comprendiendo.

Luego de que la pelea terminara entre Natsu y Gray, las chicas se fueron hacia la habitación de huéspedes, donde ahí eligieron sus camas y también, movieron la cama de Lucy hacia aquella habitación, para así poder dormir con ellas esa noche.

Jellal les preparó unos sándwiches a cada una y uno, para luego dirigirse hacia el living y sacar la mesita de vidrio que estaba entre el sofá y el televisor, y colocar un colchón para conocerse mejor.

Al igual que Lucy, hicieron el juego de las "preguntas y respuestas" donde ahí vieron como eran los gustos de las chicas, lo que hizo que los chicos, se sorprendieran mucho de ellas; "ustedes tienen mejores gustos en la música que Lucy", ese comentario por parte de Jellal, hizo que Lucy se sintiera mal y se fuera de ahí, en dirección a la cocina; aunque en realidad le había dado hambre. Natsu al verla entristecida irse de ahí, le mandó una mirada acecina a Jellal para luego parase y dirigirse hacia la cocina.

-Lucy estas bien? – le preguntó el chico al verla de espaldas a él un poco agachada.

-N-Natsu – se sorprendió por la llegada de éste – estoy bien, solo me dio un poco de hambre ehejejjej – se dio vuelta para dejar ver un sándwich de carne que se estaba comiendo.

-Mira que bien, a mi igual me dio hambre – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le robaba su sándwich.

-Oye! eso es mío, entrégalo! – trató de quitárselo pero no pudo, hasta cuando vio que éste se lo echo a la boca y comió – No! mi sándwich!... maldito! – le gritó para luego tirársele encima y empezar a golpearlo.

Natsu reía mientras sentía los golpes que le daba la rubia; esos no eran nada comparados con los que había recibido en sus anteriores años. De pronto, corrió un pie para atrás y piso algo extraño, lo que hizo que se resbalara y cayera en el piso, junto con Lucy encima de él.

-E-Estas bien? – le preguntó a la chica mientras sentía su corazón acelerársele.

-S-Si, pero tu…? – le preguntó mientras alzaba su cabeza para mirarle.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso, Natsu se sentó en el piso con las piernas estiradas, mientras Lucy se paraba de encima de él, pero algo pasó por la mente de Natsu.

-Espera – le dijo mientras la tomaba de un brazo, haciendo el efecto que cayera de nuevo encima de él, pero esta vez sentada encima de su regazo, con cada pierna al lado de la cintura del chico.

-Qu-Que quieres Natsu? – preguntó con dificultad, mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre el pecho de éste, sin dejarlo de mirar.

-…solo quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana – le dijo cabizbajo mientras empezaba a recordar eso – lo siento…

-Natsu… - le alzó la cara con ambas manos para que le mirara – no importa… estas perdonado – le dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna.

-Gracias… - rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de la chica, para luego afirmar su cabeza en el pecho de ésta y abrazarla fuerte. No sabía el porqué la abrazaba… no sabía el porqué se sentía tan aliviado el que lo haya perdonado, solo… solo se dejo llevar por el momento.

Lucy sin saber qué hacer con la repentina reacción del chico, solo le acarició su pelo rosa salmón para luego sentir que éste la estrechaba más fuerte hacia su cuerpo.

_**~En el living del Dpto 112~**_

-Oigan, Natsu y Lucy están tardando – les dijo Erza, causando que los chicos se miraran con una sonrisa picara.

-Déjalos Erza, mejor convérsame mas de ti – le pidió el chico del tatuaje; ya hablaría con Natsu después.

-B-Bueno – respondió con dificultad por la mirada que le daba éste; sería su imaginación… pero juraría que Jellal le decía con la mirada "regálame un beso".

Le conto sobre su niñez, adolescencia y sus padres, que estos fueron matados por unos mafiosos por problemas de dinero; también le conto sobre su trabajo, aunque no era la gran cosa; secretaria; le contó que igual le gustaba su trabajo. Luego de eso le preguntó sobre él, sobre su vida y familia… pero al preguntarle, vio que éste escondió su mirada y se quedó un buen rato callado, para luego escucharle decir " me disculpas?" y luego verlo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de ellos.

Erza empezó a sentirse mal, _"hubiera sido mejor no preguntar_" pensó mientras seguía a Jellal con la mirada, viendo como éste cerraba la puerta de la habitación. Sin pensarlo, se paró de ahí y se dirigió hacia la habitación de ellos; no toco, solo abrió la puerta y pasó, para luego ver a un Jellal acostado en una de las camas, con el rostro tapado con ambas manos.

Se acerco a él y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, poso una de sus manos sobre el pecho del chico y vio como éste se estremeció al tacto; rio un poco y luego le habló.

-Perdóname por haber preguntado algo que no debía – le dijo mientras empezaba a sentir el corazón del chico palpitar rápidamente bajo su mano.

Sintió como el chico le sacaba su mano que estaba sobre su pecho, para luego sentarse en la cama, aun con la mirada baja. Iba a preguntarle algo, pero pronto se vio rodeada por los brazos de aquel chico, escucho como empezaba a sollozar y a dirigirle algunas palabras no muy entendibles.

-No.. t-te discul…pes – le dijo sollozando, mientras trataba de retener las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos jade oscuros, gracias por el recuerdo de su vida pasada.

Erza al escucharlo, sintió que era mejor no hablar más del tema; el chico estaba devastado… para tratar de calmarlo, correspondió el abrazo de éste, sintiendo como éste la apretaba más a su cuerpo.

Estarían así por un largo tiempo…

_**~En la puerta del baño~**_

Estaba esperando ya desde hace unos 10 min. el baño, por tomar mucha bebida haya en el living, le habían dado ganas de ir al baño, pero alguien había entrado a él primero, dejándola esperando afuera con muchas ganas. Luego de una larga espera, vio como de aquella puerta salía un chico peliazul, con solo una toalla rodeándole la cintura; dejando al descubierto su torso bien formado y algo húmedo; parece que había tomado una ducha.

-Oh Juvia, esperabas el baño? – le preguntó pero ésta no pudo responder por estar mirando el torso desnudo del chico – Juvia? Estas bien? – le preguntó pero ésta no reaccionaba.

Preocupado por la situación de la chica, se acerco a ella y la tomo por ambos hombros zarandeándola un poco.

-Hey Juvia… Juvia! Responde! – le gritó pero parece que nada funcionaba con ella – Juvia! – pero de un momento a otro, la chica se desmayo dejándose caer en los brazos del chico.

Gray desesperado la llevó hacia la habitación de huéspedes donde esa noche ellas dormirían ahí, la acostó en cualquier cama para luego sentarse en la orilla de ésta. Empezó a ver el rostro relajado de la chica; de verdad que era muy bella, le acarició con una mano una de sus mejillas, lo que hizo parecer que la chica sonriera; y así siguió un buen rato acariciándole su mejilla hasta cuando vio que la chica empezaba a despertarse.

-Uh? Gray-sama? Que paso? – le preguntó la chica al verlo tan cerca de ella.

-No lo sé, solo te pregunte si necesitabas el baño y luego te desmayaste – le explicó pero luego se dio cuenta de algo – Gray-sama?

Pero la chica, ya había viajado por su mundo de fantasías al verle nuevamente el torso desnudo a su acompañante, el chico a verle nuevamente algo ida como hace unos momentos, empezó a hacerle señas con sus manos pero… nada, nada decía ni hacia la chica peliazul; toco su frente con una de sus manos viendo si su temperatura estaba alta o normal, pero ésta estaba normal. Frunció sus cejas azuladas y coloco sus dos brazos debajo de sus pectorales para quedarse mirando detenidamente a la chica; estaba actuando raro y además no hacía nada ni decía nada, era como si su cuerpo estuviera ahí, pero su alma estaba en otra parte.

Ya aburrido que la chica no hiciera ni dijera nada, se disponía ir hacia su habitación para colocarse ropa o su pijama; que solo consistía en un short azulados que le llegaba a las rodillas y para arriba, nada, a pecho desnudo y listo. Estaban en temporada de calor… no pueden dormir con mucha ropa.

Se paró de la cama para dirigirse hacia la suya, pero pronto escuchó como la chica empezaba a llamarlo.

-Gr-Gray-sama… no se vaya… Ju-Juvia tiene… - pero se volvió a desmayar, dejando la frase incompleta. El chico al escucharle, giró su cabeza para verla, pero lo único que vio fue a una Juvia de nuevo desmayada.

Retomo su andar hacia su habitación pero pronto se vio rodeado por unos brazos sobre su pecho desnudo; miró por encima de su hombro a la persona que lo tenía "encerrado" en sus brazos, pero pronto sintió en su espalda, un suspiro cansador por parte de la chica, lo que hizo que su piel se erizara.

-J-Juvia…? Necesitas algo? – le preguntó mientras trataba de zafarse de sus manos.

-"…" – solo silencio por parte de la chica. Gray se preocupó nuevamente por ella, se giró y la tomo por los hombros; seguía sin reaccionar, "_tendrá una enfermedad o algo_?" se preguntó mentalmente, mientras la tomaba en brazos y la volvía a dejar en la cama recostada.

_**~En el Living del Dpto 112~**_

Se encontraban sentados solos los dos, en aquel living; todos los demás se habían ido a no se adonde, dejándolos a los dos solos en la sala. Por parte de él, lo único que quería era ir a la habitación y tomar una buena siesta, pero no podía dejar sola a aquella chica ahí esperando a los demás… que por muy seguro, se irían a dormir muy tarde.

De pronto vio como ésta se paraba y decía algo sobre ir al baño, para luego verla dirigirse hacia haya. En cuando ésta entró a esa sala, él se dirigía hacia la habitación para poder por fin tener una buena siesta, pero un grito hizo le llamó la atención; venia desde el baño. Pronto vio como desde la cocina, habitación donde él se dirigía y la habitación de los huéspedes, salían los chicos que hace media hora o más, se habían ido del living, dejándolo a él solo con la enana.

Todos; menos la chica llamada Juvia; fueron rápidamente hacia la puerta del baño. El chico pelirosa giraba y giraba la manilla de la puerta, pero ésta no quería abrirse; luego intento Gray que por cierto… todavía estaba sin polera y con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, para luego intentar Jellal… pero ninguno podía abrir la puerta; se había trabado con algo o simplemente se había echado a perder. Al último fue el turno del chico de ojos carmesí, movió la manilla al igual que Natsu pero no se abría; mientras pensaba en una forma de abrirla, se podía escuchar desde adentro del baño a Levy llorando y gritándola que la sacaran luego. Lucy desesperada sin poder hacer nada, solo empezó a decirle que se calmara.

-Levy-chan estate tranquila, te sacaremos luego de ahí – le dijo, pero igual se podían escuchar los sollozos de la chica.

-Lucy, me temo que eso no servirá con ella – le comentó Erza – Levy es claustrofóbica.

-QUE? – gritó horrorizada – entonces tenemos que sacarla rápidamente!

-Cálmense ok? estoy haciendo todo lo posible – les dijo Gajeel, para luego pensar nuevamente en una forma de sacarla.

-Pero hazlo rápido cabrón! – le dijo esta vez Natsu.

-… está bien – le dijo molesto por todo eso; trono los huesos de ambas manos y cuello, para luego alzar al aire su mano derecha echa puño y decir – aléjense – y paf! golpeó la puerta haciendo un gran hoyo en ésta, dejando ver parte del baño junto con Levy llorando.

Metió la mano por aquel hoyo y luego la dirigió hacia la manilla de la puerta, para poder abrirla desde adentro; la abrió y así pudo salir la chica.

Ésta al salir, se lanzó a los brazos de la primera persona que había; que era Gajeel.

-Esta-Estaba tan… asus…tada… casi… mu-muer..o – decía entre sollozos mientras abrazaba al chico más y más fuerte. Gajeel se quedó ahí, sin reaccionar… aquel abrazo era el primero que le daban en años…

Sintió su polera mojarse por las lagrimas de la chica, para luego asomar una sonrisa.

-Ya estás bien enana, deja de llorar – le dijo mientras colocaba una mano suya en la cabeza de la pequeña chica, revolviéndole el pelo.

Luego de ese problema, todos se volvieron al living menos Gray, que se fue a colocar su pijama, para luego ir hacia la habitación de los huéspedes a ver como seguía la chica peliazul.

Se rieron y divirtieron hasta altas horas de la noche, para luego irse a dormir.

Esa noche, todos habían pasado un momento muy grato con una persona especial…

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón por actualizar tarde u_ú pero creo que éste es el capi más largo que he hecho en mi vida de escritora de FF xDDD! *O*<strong>

**Lo quise hacer más largo porque me lo pidieron en los reviews c: además que los capis anteriores eran muy cortos ¬¬' xd**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado y nos leemos en el próximo Capi n_n**

**Gracias por leer y Cuidence~ :3**

**Reviews c:?**

**PD: Si no les gusto el capi u.u mátenme por reviews :c**


	8. Día Problemático

**LO SIENTO MUCHO! :C **

**FT es de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><strong>~~#Resguardándote y Amándote#~~<strong>

**#Capitulo 8: Día Problemático#**

3 días ya habían pasado desde la pijama en el Dpto de Lucy y los chicos, desde esa noche, las amigas de Lucy junto con los "primos/hermanos" de la rubia, se habían acercado más, empezando así una linda amistad. Se llevaban de maravilla y se entendían completamente; Lucy al verlos tan amistosamente a esos chicos, no pudo reprimir un pensamiento que se le paso por la cabeza.

Ya eran las 17 hrs. y Lucy debía llamar a su padre; días atrás su padre le había dicho que lo llamara día por medio para poder saber cómo iban las cosas haya, si tenía problemas como el de la otra vez en el centro comercial, o solo estaba bien y se la estaba pasando bien con los chicos.

Iba caminando en dirección al Dpto. junto con el chico de ojos carmesí; ya que habían salido a comprar algo; mientras marcaba el numero de su padre en su teléfono.

-Papá? – preguntó cuando ya le habían atendido.

-Lucy! como estas? Estas bien? Ha pasado algo? – preguntó rápidamente el castaño a su hija.

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes pero, tu como estas?

-Bien igual, aunque yo y mis hombres nos tuvimos que mudar a Francia, ya que en Japón estaba siéndose muy difícil el vivir ahí – le comentó su padre mientras ésta asentía comprendiendo.

Mientras escuchaba como la chica hablaba con su padre, se dio cuenta que los estaban siguiendo; y de hace mucho tiempo por cierto. Disimuladamente dejo caer para atrás su celular negro, para luego darse vuelta y ver al hombre que los seguía. "_Es de Phantom Lord!"_ pensó mientras se daba vuelta y seguía caminando detrás de la rubia.

Ya solo quedaban unos pocos pasos para llegar al Hotel, cosa que se dio cuenta el chico; escuchó como Lucy le pedía a su padre dinero nuevamente; ya que se lo habían gastado en esa noche de pijamada; cosa que pudo escuchar a Jude-sama gruñir en la línea y decirle un "_está bien". _Lucy gritó de alegría, para luego despedirse de su padre con muchos "cuídate y te quiero" para terminar cortando y mirando al chico pelinegro.

-Pasa algo Gajeel? – le preguntó, ya que hace algunos minutos atrás había estado inquieto.

-Lucy, debemos llegar al departamento – le dijo en susurro para luego agarrarla de un brazo y empezar a subir por las escaleras.

Lucy sin saber el porqué el chico estaba actuando así, le preguntó que qué pasaba mientras corrían, cosa que el chico le respondió con un "nos están siguiendo" y así dejarle en claro a la rubia sobre que estaba pasando.

Luego de unos segundos, claramente escucharon que alguien los seguía escaleras arriba a una gran velocidad, casi ya alcanzándolos. Llegaron al cuarto piso, para luego correr hacia el ascensor y tomarlo para bajar; Gajeel apretó varias veces el botón del primer piso, como si con eso la maquina anduviera más rápido, para luego sentir esa sensación rara en el estomago por el descenso del ascensor.

Mientras bajaban por el ascensor, Gajeel llamó a Jellal para poder informarle.

-Jellal! Nos siguen! – le dijo cuando el chico contestó el teléfono.

-Quien? Phantom Lord? – preguntó el peliazul, mientras se podía escuchar gritar a Gray y Natsu el nombre de la empresa enemiga.

-Si!, necesito que nos esperen en el subterráneo del hotel, haremos tonto al hombre y luego bajaremos para haya, está bien?

-Okey!, vamos en seguida! – dijo el peliazul, para luego cortar y salir del ascensor con la chica.

Y así, estuvieron más o menos unos 8min subiendo, bajando, corriendo, escaleras, ascensor, entre otras vías de escape. Mientras subían por enésima vez por aquella escalera, escucharon los gritos del hombre amenazándolos.

-Hey idiota! entrega a la chica o morirás! – le gritó el hombre a Gajeel, mientras subía por las escaleras siguiéndolos

-Je! Ya quisieras bastardo! – le respondió éste gritando igual, mientras seguía subiendo por las escaleras.

Llegaron al quinto piso y se subieron al ascensor _nuevamente_; mientras bajaban a Lucy le llegó un mensaje de Natsu. Abrió su celular y leyó el mensaje en voz alta.

-"…Estamos en el subterráneo, bajen… de Natsu…" – leyó la chica para luego cerrar su celular y mirar a Gajeel – que hacemos?

-Pues… bajar, como dijo el cerebro diminuto je… - y así, el pelinegro apretó el botón del ascensor que decía "Sub" para luego esperar en que aquella cosa metálica llegara a su destino.

Solo tuvieron que esperar por unos 2 min, para luego bajar del ascensor y caminar rápidamente hacia unos chicos que les hacían señas con las manos.

-Lucy Gajeel!, apresúrense! – les gritó el peliazul Fullbuster mientras se subía al auto en la parte del piloto.

Los chicos corrieron más rápido hasta el auto negro, pero pronto empezaron escuchar desde atrás, los gritos del hombre hacia ellos.

-Malditos! No se irán! – gritó mientras recargaba el arma con balas, para luego empezar a disparar en dirección de los chicos.

Gajeel al escuchar como el hombre empezaba a dispararles, agarro a Lucy de una mano y empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia el auto. Llegaron y se subieron, para luego escuchar como el Fullbuster hacia rugir el motor del auto, y por fin, salir de ahí.

El hombre al ver como estos lograron escaparse, maldijo a gritos unas 5 veces, para luego salir de aquel hotel, e irse con una gran decepción.

_O~o~o~O~o~o~O~o~o~O_

Estuvieron dando vueltas por varias horas, para luego poder volver al Dpto.

Al volver, los chicos entraron primero; por si el hombre se había dado cuenta en donde vivían; pero nada. Todo estaba como lo habían dejado antes. Ropa interior de ellos por todos lados, bragas y brasiers de Lucy por casi todo el Dpto, junto con unos bóxers rojos, con diseños de dragones. La chica y única de aquel Dpto, vio como toda su ropa interior…. TODA; estaba desparramada en aquel lugar. Les lanzó una mirada aterradora y molesta a los tres chicos que habían estado ahí, para luego hablarles y pedirles una explicación.

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! – gritó a los tres chicos, mientras el pelinegro de ojos carmesí, se iba de ahí en dirección a la habitación.

-Lu-Lucy… esto, tiene explicación… dísela Natsu! – dijo el amante de los helados, mientras empujaba al pelirosa al frente de la rubia.

-Mientras hablan, iré a preparar la cena…. acompáñame Gray – dijo el chico Fernández, ya que esos dos, tendrían una larga charla o más bien… una gran pelea.

-S-Si! voy contigo Jellal – dijo el otro peliazul, mientras seguía al chico a la cocina.

Luego de que los chicos se fueran a la cocina, Lucy miró a Natsu con mucha molestia, para luego pedirle que le explicara esa situación.

-Y bien?, me dirás lo que paso? – le dijo ya un poco más calmada, cosa que agradeció el pelirosa.

-Si! – dijo decidido – Gray y yo estábamos jugando a encontrar ropa con diseños extraños – le explicaba el chico inocentemente – y pues, decidimos buscar en tus cosas y vimos a "esas" – apuntó a unas bragas con diseño de frutillas – y como son extrañas, las sacamos y dejamos junto a nuestra ropa… pero luego sacamos toda tu ropa y… empezamos a pelear… - le dijo, recordando todo lo que había pasado anteriormente.

-U-Ustedes… sa…sacaron… m-mi ropa… - decía entrecortadamente una Lucy con aura de asesino de primera, para luego alzar la vista y tomar a Natsu de su famosa bufanda blanca a rayas, acercándolo a su rostro – SON UNOS MALDITOS! ESO NO SE HACE! AAAARGGGHH! – terminó de gritarle en la cara, para luego dirigirse hacia el baño y encerrarse ahí.

3 días… 3 días antes la había cagado y ahora… la había vuelto a cagar.

Los demás chicos que estaban en aquel Dpto, escucharon notoriamente los gritos de la rubia hacia el pelirosa… solo quedaba… ver si lo llegaría a perdonar _nuevamente._

_**~1 Hora Después~**_

Luego de tomar un buen baño para poder relajarse; ya que gracias al chico pelirosa, se había tensado y mucho; decidió ir hacia su habitación, para poder tratar de dormir, mientras esperaba la cena de Jellal.

Abrió la puerta y vio algo "desagradable" para su vista.

Ahí estaba, el chico pelirosa acostado en su cama, con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, apoyándola en ellas como si fueran almohada, junto con unos shorts negros con diseños de llamas rojas o anaranjadas; sin polera y además, de su bufanda enrollada en su cabello. Dejando ver su musculatura del torso, junto con su piel muy bien bronceada.

Ésta al verlo, solo lo ignoró y camino hacia su cama; que para mas mala suerte, quedaba al lado de la de él. Se acostó, dándole la espalda al chico, para luego cerrar sus ojos, y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Hello, hello, hello, how low? – empezó a cantar el chico, ya que estaba escuchando música con su mp4, para luego empezar a cantar mas fuerte… - Waa! Esta canción es genial! – gritó mientras seguía o trataba de cantar.

Al diablo con dormir; con ese chico al lado de ella… sería muy difícil el dormir.

-NOOO! Termino! – gritó el chico, a lo que la canción terminaba con el tono de la guitarra eléctrica, para así dar comienzo a otra canción nueva – Woww! Esta es genial igual! – y así, estuvo, más o menos unos 8 min…. gritando o cantando en ingles, además de que no se le entendía nada.

Ya aburrida por estar escuchando a su "primo cantante", se dio vuelta para poder reclamarle el que la dejara dormir, pero algo hizo que se le quedara mirando.

Ahí estaba él, cantando todavía pero no tan fuerte como antes pero, con la mirada perdida en ella. Desde que había empezado a cantar; no había podido dejar de mirar a Lucy. Aunque ella estaba de espaldas a él; cosa que agradeció el chico, para así contemplarla mejor; ahora se había dado vuelta para mirarlo, descubriéndolo.

-Q-Que estás haciendo? – preguntó con algo de dificultad, gracias a la mirada tan profunda que tenía el chico.

-Pues… mirándote, que no ves? – le respondió el chico simple, mientras se daba vuelta en su cama, para darle la espalda a la rubia – pero ya me aburrí, me voy a dormir… buenas noches – y así, dándole la espalda a la chica, cerró los ojos para poder conciliar el sueño.

Ésta al escuchar lo que el chico le había dicho, sintió muchas emociones juntas. Felicidad, decepción, vergüenza, rabia, entre otras más. El chico había estado mirándola pero ¿por qué?... eso era algo que no sabía muy bien.

Si se lo pensaba mejor y detenidamente; desde el incidente del baño y también, cuando ella lo perdono por eso; éste había estado mucho más cercano a ella. La miraba dentro de varias horas del día y también; no sabía si era su imaginación o realidad; pero donde ella iba, él también iba… excepto el baño, por supuesto.

Extrañada por el comportamiento del chico, se le quedó mirando por varios minutos. Su espalda ancha y bien formada, junto con un bronceado parecido al de los soldados romanos. Sus brazos igual de morenos como su espalda, cuyos se apreciar perfectamente los fuertes que eran… junto con sus piernas morenas y…

De pronto una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

-Hey Lucy, si me miras _así_, no podré dormir – le dijo, mientras se daba vuelta para mirarla y dedicarle una sonrisa triunfante y arrogante – me dejarías dormir, por favor?

La chica lo miró sonrojada y enojada a la vez; había sido descubierta al igual que él minutos antes. Lo miró enojada para luego abrir la boca y tratar de responderle con algo.

-Yo…

-Lucy, Natsu! La cena esta lista! – gritaron desde la cocina a la habitación.

-Voy! – _"justo a tiempo_", pensó la chica mientras se levantaba de su cama y se iba de ahí, sin antes mirar de reojo al chico.

Éste la miró triunfalmente, para luego decirle algo, haciendo que la chica se enojara más todavía.

-Lucy-san, su cena esta lista, vaya a comer o se le enfriara – le dijo aun con esa sonrisa en su cara, a lo que la chica salió de ahí, bufando y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

No sabía el porqué, pero le encantaba molestar a aquella chiquilla…

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé u.u, me demoré DEMACIADO EN ACTUALIZAR D: me siento horrible por eso T.T! <strong>

**Les contaré mi chascarro :I xD **

**Este capi ya lo habia terminado de hace tieeempo xd, pero cuando lo habia terminado de escribir y cerre el "world" no le puse "Guardar cambios" ._. por eso xd, todo lo que habia escrito no se me habia guardado e_e y todo porque yo le puse que "No" **

**Siento el haberme demorado tanto u_u pero gracias a ese FAIL, no me daban ganas de **_**volver a escribir **_**el capi :I jasjajsj xD**

**Espero que me entiendan y perdonen T-T! **

**Gracias por leer y si hay unos 3 o 4 reviews actualizo más tarde ;), ya que ya tengo el otro capi escrito n_n **

**Reviews c:?**

_PD: La canción que estaba cantando Natsu era "__Smells Like Teen Spirit" de Nirvana __ c:_


	9. Natsu en Peligro, Natsu Perdonado

**Siento el no haber actualizado ayer u.u**

**Pero tuve algunos problemas con mi internet e_e**

**FT le corresponde a Hiro Mashima c: **

**Solo la trama es de mi propiedad xd**

**Disfruten~**

* * *

><p><strong>~~#Resguardándote y Amándote#~~<strong>

**#Capitulo 9: Natsu en Peligro, Natsu Perdonado#**

Luego de lo que pasó ayer entre Lucy y Natsu, ésta miraba al chico con un odio gigante; el solo recordar como él le hablaba con autoridad a ella, la hacía enfurecer… hasta el grado de romper su ropa y faldas preferidas. Aprox. estuvo unos 15min gritando y maldiciendo el nombre del pelirosa, y a la vez, destrozaba todo lo que sea ropa de ella; entre faldas y vestidos o sudaderas o shorts.

De pronto escuchó la puerta del Dpto abrirse y de ella, escuchar las voces de los chicos que hace solo minutos atrás, habían ido a comprar al Supermercado de al frente del Hotel. Se dirigió de la habitación hasta el living, para luego ver a Jellal junto con Gajeel y el otro "Innombrable", dejar las bolsas del supermercado, para sentarse en el sofá negro, sin antes saludar a la chica.

-Jellal… necesito pedirte un favor, puedo? – le preguntó la chica, mientras se escuchaba a los tres chicos suspirar por el cansancio.

-Sí, que necesitas Lucy? – le preguntó el chico simpáticamente.

-Necesito dinero para ropa nueva… la que tenía antes… se estropeo y no sé porqué – mintió la chica, para luego preguntarle si podía darle dinero – me puedes dar dinero?

-Por supuesto! , pero si iras a comprar ropa, tendrás que ir con uno de nosotros – le explicó, a lo que le daba dinero para la ropa – con quien iras?

-No sé, con cualquiera – respondió sin importancia.

-Okey! Entonces Natsu, ve con ella – ordeno el peliazul al "Innombrable"

Y muy pronto, Lucy se dio de las palabras que había dicho; porque no eligió ir con Gray, Gajeel o Jellal?, porque tuvo que decirle que no importaba?... ahora mismo se arrepentía de eso.

El pelirosa agradeció a Jellal con la mirada, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el Fernández, respondiéndole "telepáticamente" con un "de nada" para luego ver como Lucy salía del Dpto con un bolso, junto con el chico Dragneel.

_O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O_

El viaje del Hotel hacia el centro comercial, estuvo rodeado por un muy incomodo silenció, por parte de la rubia.

Sabía que lo que había hecho ayer había sido muy imprudente pues… revolotear por la ropa interior de tu protegida y amiga a la vez, no es algo muy normal que digamos. Había sido muy irresponsable pero, como él no hacerlo?, si algo dentro de él, le pedía a gritos que se introdujera a revisar la ropa interior de aquella chica. Últimamente había estado muy raro con ella.

Primero fueron a una tienda de vestidos, luego a una de zapatos, y luego a una de cosméticos. Estuvieron dando vuelta por varias horas por el centro comercial, cosa que hacia cabrear al chico pelirosa ya que, odiaba salir de compras pero… lo único diferente en esta salida al centro comercial, era que al ver a la rubia con esa sonrisa radiante en su rostro, hacia que él se sintiera muy a gusto en esa salida.

Estuvieron algunos minutos más en el centro comercial, para luego dirigirse; por fin!; al hotel, donde los esperaban los chicos en el gran Dpto 112.

De camino hacia haya, Natsu vio como la chica estaba de muy buen humor todavía, y pareciera que se había olvidado de los problemas de ayer. Pensó que era el momento perfecto para disculparse, ya que la chica se veía tan feliz, que hasta se le paso por la mente que la chica le respondería con un "_Esta bien, todos cometemos errores". _

Abrió su boca para poder decir algo, pero justo cuando iba a preguntarle el que si lo perdonaba o no, alguien se adelanto y habló primero que él.

-Vaya… pero que tenemos aquí? si no es más que Lucy Heartfilia – justo en ese momento, tenía que llegar un hombre de Phantom Lord.

-Que quieres bastardo? – preguntó Natsu, a lo que escondía a la rubia detrás de él; sintió muy notoriamente el cuerpo de la chica temblar.

-Mmm… nada contigo, pero si a la chica, me la das? – le dijo el hombre de negro. Era alto, más o menos como de la estatura de Natsu, tenía su rostro tapado por la capucha de su chaqueta, dejando a la vista algunos mechones de cabello negro y blanco.

Natsu se quedó varios minutos en silencio, mirándolo, por si hacia algo o no. Vio que por parte de él, no había reaccionar… todavía… así que le respondió con tono tranquilo y sereno.

-Ni en tus sueños, bastardo.

El hombre al escucharlo, soltó una carcajada haciendo que la chica se estremeciera aún más. Se quito su capucha, para dejar a vista a un hombre de unos 25 años. Con una línea horizontal negra sobre su nariz y con el pelo negro y la otra mitad blanca.

El hombre de José miro a Natsu con sarcasmo, para luego sacar de debajo de su chaqueta una pistola gris y luego apuntar a la cabeza del pelirosa. Lucy que estaba viendo todo desde atrás de su guardaespaldas; jadeo de impresión al ver como el hombre apuntaba con el arma a Natsu, para luego llamar su atención hablándole.

-Hey, no le hagas nada a él… si me quieres… me entregaré pero, no le hagas nada – dijo, mientras salía desde atrás del pelirosa, para colocarse entre el arma y él.

-Lucy… - le dijo el pelirosa, tomándola por ambos hombros para hacerla girar y que le mirará – no me hará nada, te lo prometo… tu, solo observa – terminándole de decir con una de sus clásicas sonrisas, movió a Lucy para que nuevamente quedara detrás de él.

El hombre al ver eso soltó una carcajada, haciendo que Natsu lo mirará de muy mala gana.

-Ohh… que lindos son chicos – cargó el arma – pero pronto uno de ustedes desaparecerá y ya no podrán tener su amor de juventud… – terminó de decir mientras apuntaba hacia la frente del pelirosa – contaré hasta tres y si no me la das… morirás querido insecto.

-"…" – no dijo nada, es más, su rostro estaba muy sereno… como si, no le importara el qué le dispararan.

-Uno… - empezó el hombre.

-Dos… - respondió irónicamente el pelirosa, haciendo enrabiar más al sujeto.

-Je!... te crees muy listo niñato… - le respondió éste de vuelta, para luego terminar de hablar– antes de matarte, te haré conocedor de mi nombre… "Totomaru"…

-Je, lindo nombre… - le dijo sarcásticamente el chico, mientras sentía el arma fría topar su frente.

-…. Tres – y disparó.

_O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O_

* * *

><p><em>¿FIN? <em>

_Nop :I todavía no termina xD… aclaró que esto es como un _

"_Nos vamos a comerciales, no se vaya" ajajjaja xDD _

_Quise colocar este entretiempo porqueee…._

_Es como para dejarles con la duda de que si murió o no Natsu xD_

_Pero no se preocupen c: _

"_Ya estamos de vuelta"_

* * *

><p><em>O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O<em>

Horrorizada por todo lo que estaba pasando; minutos antes del disparo, cerró sus ojos fuertemente y tapó oídos, para no escuchar ni ver nada. Eso sí, se sentía impotente, idiota; incapaz de poder hacer algo por su guardaespaldas.

Sabía que era muy odioso y molestoso, pero al igual que los demás, ya le había agarrado un cariño muy fuerte. El solo pensar en que él iba a morir muy joven a su edad… y todo por su culpa, la hacía sentirse despreciable por dentro.

Escuchó claramente el disparó y junto a eso, un gemido de dolor algo fuerte.

No pudo abrir los ojos… no quería abrir los ojos!... si llegase a mirar a Natsu muerto… sufriría, y demasiado.

Pasaron algunos minutos; más o menos unos 5; para luego hacerse escuchar más y más quejidos de dolor, y junto con ellos, algunos golpes. Confundida por todos esos extraños ruidos, se hizo de valor para poder abrir los ojos y cuál fue su sorpresa, al ver a Natsu golpeando al chico.

.-

.-

.-

.-

Lo que había pasado minutos atrás, había sido esto: Lucy al cerrar los ojos por miedo al ver a Natsu muerto, no pudo ver nada de lo que iba a pasar; milésimos de segundos después, de que el hombre había dicho su nombre, Natsu le sujetó la mano que tenía el arma, para luego alzarla al cielo y así, haciendo que éste disparara hacia el cielo.

Luego de eso, Natsu golpeó uno de los pies del hombre, haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas al suelo. El pelirosa aprovechando aquella caída, empezó a golpearlo algo no tan suave, en la parte del pecho y estomago al chico, haciendo que éste empezara a escupir saliva combinada con sangre.

Luego de golpearlo por varios minutos, dejándolo subconsciente, tomó al hombre por su pelo, haciendo que lo mirara a la cara, para luego decirle algunas palabras.

-No te vuelvas acercar a Lucy nunca más… entendido! – le dijo, mientras veía miedo en los ojos del hombre - … te podría matar ahora mismo, pero Lucy esta aquí… por lo que no quiero que vea mi lado "maniático" – nombró la última palabra con algo de cansancio, para luego mostrarle una de sus clásicas sonrisas al chico – no vuelvas a meterte en nuestro camino, vale? – y así, soltó al chico bruscamente, borrando de inmediato su sonrisa, para luego mirarle con ojos de asesino de primera y así, dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

Por el gran asombro de ver a Natsu vivo caminando hacia ella, se dejo caer al suelo de sentón, con ojos llorosos y mejillas sonrojadas.

Natsu se agachó para quedar a la altura de su protegida y luego dedicarle una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

-Ves? no me pasó na-

-Natsu! – no dejó terminar de hablar al chico, ya que se había lanzado a sus brazos aún llorando por todo lo que había ocurrido– I-Idiota!... hiciste que me pre…preocupara… por ti… – entre sollozos e hipos, le reclamó al chico, haciendo que éste riera un poco.

-Jee…Idiota eres tu… mira que preocuparte por mí, y no por ti en primer lugar… - le dijo mientras sentía su camisa humedecer por las lagrimas de la chica - … si estas a mi lado… nada malo te sucederá – estrechó más el abrazo - … te lo prometo.

Estuvieron sí por varios minutos, hasta cuando ya se dieron cuenta que debían volver al Hotel, ya que se estaba haciendo más tarde.

En el transcurro hacia el Hotel, solo se podía sentir un silencio agradable por parte de ambos chicos. Aunque su guardaespaldas era molesto y odioso, podía sentir que en verdad era una muy buena persona; al igual que los demás chicos, obvio.

-Lucy – llamó a la rubia, haciendo que ésta le pusiera atención.

-Si Natsu?

-… te quería pedir perdón por lo de ayer... – sacó de repente ese tema – sé que lo de ayer te molestó mucho… y no quiero que estés enojada conmigo… perdóname.

-Idiota! – le dijo la chica con una sonrisa – Eso ya paso…todos cometemos errores… estás perdonado.

Y como si lo golpeara una ola de felicidad, no pudo oprimirse a abrazar a la chica rubia. Sabía que ella no era de las personas que te podían guardar rencor… era maravillosa.

Soltó a la rubia de su abrazo, para luego correr en dirección al Hotel y gritarle.

-Lucy! el ultimo que llega es cabeza hueca!

-Idiota! – le gritó con enfado, siguiéndolo desde atrás.

Definitivamente… le encanta el molestarla…

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>He Aquí el final de este capi xD <strong>

**Espero que haya sido de tu gusto ;) y nos vemos en el próximo Capi n_n **

_Si llega a tener 5 reviews este capi, subo el otro hoy mismo! Pero ahora si que si__! ò_ó_

**Perdon si hay faltas de ortografía u.u**

**Gracias por leer y … **

**Reviews c:?**


	10. Conociendo el Pasado…

**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews :'D! **

**Me hacen llorar de felicidad c':**

**Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima :I y siempre lo será xD**

**Disfruten~**

* * *

><p><strong>~~#Resguardándote y Amándote#~~<strong>

**#Capitulo 10: Conociendo el Pasado…#**

Desde el incidente con el hombre de Phantom Lord; llamado Totomaru, había pasado ya una semana, dentro de la cual, no le había pasado nada malo a la rubia.

De pronto recordó que ya había pasado casi un mes, desde que su vida había cambiado, junto con la llegada de aquellos chicos. Se sorprendió al ver lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo y también, que gracias a ese incidente, conoció a unas personas maravillosas; para ella los chicos, eran como los hermanos que nunca tuvo. Eso sí, habían ciertos días en que los chicos cambiaban de personalidad radicalmente, volviéndose serios y formales… pero que en realidad ellos eran, idiotas y graciosos. Siempre molestándola con el tema de su ropa, o que no tiene que gastar mucho el shampoo o que guarde su ropa interior adecuadamente, no dejándola tirada en la habitación; pero la verdad era que Natsu y Gray la sacaban para ver los diseños "extraños" de éstos.

En fin, aquellos chicos, se habían ganado un buen lugar dentro de su corazón.

Estaba sentada junto con Gajeel y Gray, sobre el sofá negro de aquella sala; los dos chicos estaban viendo un partido de Básquetboll, mientras ella leía una novela sobre una chica que se encontraba con un chico y gato, y éste último… podía hablar. Le gustaban mucho las historias de fantasía y además de que ésta tenía romance, le gustaba aún más.

De pronto escuchó como sus dos "hermanos o primos" de al lado de ella, alegaban entre ellos sobre el partido de Básquetboll; nuevamente había perdido el equipo que apoyaba el Fullbuster en el partido anterior. También hablaban algo sobre cambiarse de equipo.

Y luego escuchó llegar al sofá a Natsu y Jellal. El pelirosa había estado bañándose y el peliazul había estado hablando con él padre de la chica, sobre el incidente de la otra vez y también de que ahora están más tranquilos. De pronto, la chica leyó en su libro sobre que el protagonista tenía un pasado doloroso, pero que la chica que había conocido en esa ciudad llamada "Hargeon" le había llenado ese vacío que sentía desde que desapareció su padre.

La rubia pensó en cómo podía ser el pasado de sus guardaespaldas; por lo que supo la otra vez gracias a Erza, era de que Jellal tenía un pasado un tanto tétrico y oscuro, cosa que hacía que la chica se interesase mas en el tema de su pasado. Pensó en preguntarle a los chicos, pero también pensó en que éstos no les contaría nada pero… al preguntar podrían ver esperanzas, no?

-Jellal… - llamó al chico, que estaba sentado al lado de Gajeel viendo ahora una película de acción llamada "El Transportador" - puedo preguntarles algo… a todos?

Los chicos dejaron de ver la película, para luego mirar a su protegida con curiosidad; ¿qué era lo que quería preguntar?

-Que quieres saber Lucy? – preguntó el Fullbuster mientras el de ojos carmesí, apagaba la TV, para así ponerle más atención a la rubia.

Lucy se paró del sofá, dejando su libro en la mesita de vidrio que está al frente del sofá, para luego dirigirse nuevamente hacia los chicos.

-Sé que pensaran que soy entrometida y todo eso pero… quiero saber sobre sus pasados… si es posible – les dijo sin rodeos la chica, para luego ver como éstos se tensaban un poco. La rubia al verlos por varios minutos callados y meditando sobre algo, volvió a hablarles, haciendo que éstos levantaran su vista para mirarla – Si no quieren decirme… entenderé, ya que… quien soy yo para pedirles eso jajaja – rio un poco, tratando de simpatizar aquel ambiente.

-Lucy…no es que no queramos decirte, es solo… que tu petición nos tomó desprevenidos, no es así chicos? – preguntó el Fernández a los demás, haciendo que éstos asintieran cabizbajos – no te sientas mal y… tienes todo el derecho de saberlo, ya que ahora eres nuestra "hermana" – le dijo el chico sonriendo, sacándole a todos los de ahí una sonrisa divertida – si quieres saber… yo te contaré primero…

Y así, el primero en contar su pasado, fue Jellal Fernández…

-Cuando solo tenía 16 años de edad, empecé a juntarme y conocer a personas de mal calibre; tuve problemas, casi caí en la enfermedad de drogadicción… además de que mis padres murieron por mi culpa y mis malas juntas… lo siento, no puedo seguir contándote más – dijo el chico, mientras se paraba de ahí en dirección al baño, con los ojos llorosos.

Lucy sintió pena por el chico, además de que se sintió muy idiota por haber preguntado eso a los chicos.

-Si quieren ustedes… no me digan nada, si les afecta demasiado… mejor no saberlo – les dijo la rubia a los chicos que seguían ahí sentados en el sofá.

-Naah no te preocupes Lucy, yo te contaré mi historia y… no le hagas caso a Jellal, ese es un debilucho – le comentó el chico Fullbuster para hacerla sentir mejor – Cuando tenía 8 años de edad no… mejor te cuento desde el principio… Mi familia desde mucho antes de que yo naciera, ya era mafiosa; mi padre nos dejo por eso y mi madre Ur y hermano Lyon, murieron a manos de un mafioso apodado "Deriola". Ese día, cuando aquel mafioso mando sus hombres hacia nuestro "clan", yo pude alcanzar a escapar… pero mi madre y hermano no alcanzaros y fueron… - hizo una pausa para tomar aire y luego seguir – fueron asesinados al frente de mis ojos…; luego de eso, me uní a una organización que entrenaba a muchachos para ser guardaespaldas y me convertí en uno de ellos. Desde ese día, he estado protegiendo a gente inocente y también, he estado buscando el paradero de aquel mafioso que mató a mi familia… - terminó de relatar el chico, mientras Lucy podía ver sus manos temblar por la rabia.

Ésta le toco el hombro al peliazul y le regaló una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

-Lo siento… pero, gracias por decírmelo… - le dijo, haciendo que él chico se relajara y le sonriera de la misma forma.

-Ejem!... es mi turno ahora – dijo un Natsu con tono molesto; porque debía mostrarle esa sonrisa al maldito de Gray! Porque tenía que mirarle así! PORQUE MIERDA SE SENTIA TAN MOLESTO Y ENOJADO!

-Okey! Natsu… si no quieres decirme nada, entenderé – y toda esa rabia que por muy extraña razón había surgido dentro de él; se esfumó de inmediato, al ver como la chica le miraba sonriente y con los ojos brillosos.

-Tranquila… nunca te escondería algo a ti… - le dijo éste con su rostro sonriente, para luego comenzar su relato -… Un día común y corriente, yo estaba con mi padre Igneel jugando en el patio de nuestra casa; mi madre a la edad de mis 7 años, nos abandonó a los dos, ya que no le gustaba el oficio de mi padre… decía que era muy "peligroso" – le contó el chico – en fin… ese día… todavía recuerdo la fecha – en eso, el pelirosa cierra sus ojos para poder recordar nuevamente ese horrible día – era el 7 de Julio de… no me acuerdo el año, pero ese día… llegaron unos hombres en busca de mi padre… le dispararon debajo del pecho izquierdo… creo que en el pulmón… los hombres me golpearon hasta dejarme muy mal herido y luego de que ellos se fueran… - arrugó con ambas manos su short rojo, para luego seguir con el relato – me acerqué hacia mi padre y él me dijo…

"Hijo… tendrás que ahora cuidarte solo… tendrás que aprender a vivir solo… solo te pido un último favor… conviértete en salvaguardias… tu madre tenía razón… aunque es un oficio muy peligroso… para mí sería un honor, el verte convertido en guardaespaldas… te protegeré desde el cielo…"

-… y luego de esas palabras… mi padre murió en mis brazos… - terminó de decir el chico pelirosa, mientras algunas lagrimas caían desde sus mejillas, humedeciendo su short rojo.

Lucy que estaba horrorizada por los relatos de cada chico, se sintió imbécil e impotente; vio como el chico secó sus lágrimas con su antebrazo, para luego alzar la vista y mirarla a sus ojos.

-Pero no te preocupes – sonrió – eso ya es del pasado… ahora solo tengo que cuidar de ti – y no supo porque, pero al escuchar eso de parte del chico, sintió su corazón bombear más rápido que de costumbre, junto con un ardor en sus mejillas.

Dejo de mirar al chico para luego mirar al pelinegro; no sabía si él tenía un pasado oscuro o no, pero no lo obligaría para que le contara.

-Mi pasado es una mierda… solo me convertí en guardaespaldas ya que en ningún otro trabajo me iban aceptar por mi… apariencia de metalero? bueno pues… algo es verdad – le dijo el pelinegro a la rubia, algo apenado.

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa al escuchar el "gran" pasado del pelinegro, que a la vez también, hizo reír a los otros dos chicos que estaban ahí.

_O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O_

Luego de que Lucy supiera sobre el pasado de cada chico; los invito a un restaurante para así subir los ánimos, y no estar depresivos por recordar sus pasados.

Ya que el restaurante era más o menos de 5 estrellas, debían ir vestidos formalmente; cosa que no les gustó a todos, menos a Lucy y Jellal.

Primero se vistió Lucy. El día en que había salido con Natsu a comprar ropa nuevamente, había aprovechado en comprarse un vestido de gala… por si llegase la ocasión para algo importante.

El vestido era rojo, con una entrada desde su tobillo hasta la mitad del muslo derecho; le quedaba al cuerpo, haciendo así que resaltara muy bien su figura. Los chicos al verla, quedaron anonadados, pero el que mas había sufrido… había sido el pelirosa.

Luego de eso, ya era el turno de los chicos el arreglarse.

Jellal se colocó un terno azul entero, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos jade y pelo azul. Con una camisa blanca y corbata negra, no tan apretada; y unos zapatos negros con punta.

El otro peliazul llamado Gray, se había colocado un terno negro entero, junto con una camisa azul y corbata negra; y al igual que Jellal, con la corbata no tan apretujada. Y por último, unos zapatos negros que brillaban por el buen lustrado que le habían dado.

El chico de los pircing se había colocado un terno blanco invierno entero, junto con una camisa blanca y corbata roja; sobre su cabeza, llevaba un sombrero blanco que hacia juego con todo su traje, y por último, llevaba unos zapatos negros con punta al igual que Jellal y Gray.

Y finalmente el chico de apellido Dragneel. Éste se había colocado una camisa negra junto con una corbata roja; no se coloco terno, ya que no le gustan. Con unos simples jeans de color negro, junto con unas converse negras.

Lucy los alabó y aplaudió, por la buena ropa que ocupaban, para luego dirigirse hacia el restaurante que quedaba muy cerca del Hotel.

_/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/_

Luego de llegar al restaurante; que por cierto… muchas chicas y chicos les gritaban piropos; se sentaron en una de las mesas disponibles, y rápidamente pidieron sus órdenes.

Se pasaron la noche conversando y riendo; prácticamente ya se habían olvidado de lo que había pasado minutos atrás en el Dpto. Lucy les contó sobre su niñez, sobre sus locuras que había hecho y también les hizo saber que ellos ya ocupaban un lugar muy importante en su corazón, cosa que hizo que los chicos les sonrieran de una forma muy simpática y cálida.

Luego de varios minutos, Lucy les aviso a los chicos de que tenía que ir al baño; culpa por tomar mucho jugo; a lo que el pelirosa le dijo que no importará. Ésta se dirigió hacia el baño de damas de aquel restaurante y entró.

En el momento en que la rubia entró inmediatamente al baño, Natsu se levantó rápidamente en dirección al bar, para luego pedirle la llave del baño al dueño del local. Éste se rehúso inmediatamente a entregársela ya que… para que la necesitaba? Pero pronto cambio de parecer, cuando vio como el chico sacaba de debajo de su camisa un arma, apuntándole con ella.

-Entregue las llaves… o si no, saldrá herido… - le dijo el chico, mientras se escuchaban exclamaciones de la gente al ver lo que hacia el pelirosa.

-T-Ten – el dueño le entregó las llaves, para luego así, poder encerrar a Lucy en el baño… ya que así no saldría herida.

Lucy que estaba muy ocupada lavándose las manos, no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba afuera, hasta que escuchó como alguien le metía llave a la puerta del baño. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia ésta y vio que no abría, desesperada ya que la habían encerrado en el baño, empezó a gritar y golpear la puerta pidiendo ayuda… pero pronto escuchó como alguien le hablaba.

-Lucy, estate tranquila… que la función va a comenzar.

Luego de eso, lo único que pudo escuchar fue a Natsu riendo maniáticamente y… disparos.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>He aquí el final de este capi c: <strong>

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y dejar reviews n_n**

**Y perdón por no actualizar mas temprano /:**

**Tube que ir al centro, leer unos mangas xD, comer Sushi :I, hacer tareas u.u entre otras cosas mas xdd!**

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo Capi ;) **

_PD: Actualizaré este Fic los Sábados y Domingos e_e_

_PD2: El libro que leía Lucy xD, estaba relacionado con el Primer Capi de Fairy Tail XD_

**Reviews c:?**

_~Próximo Capitulo: #Natsu muere…#_


	11. Natsu muere

**Konnichiwa a todos c:**

**No pude actualizar más temprano porque tuve que salir con mi familia e_e XD**

**FT es nada más ni nada menos que de Hiro Mashima-sama *q***

**Sin rellenar nadita más :I~**

**Lean y disfruten n.n~**

* * *

><p><strong>~~#Resguardándote y Amándote#~~<strong>

**#Capitulo 11: Natsu muere…#**

La gente estaba asustada viendo al pelirosa apuntándole al dueño del restaurante en la cabeza con la pistola, para luego ver como éste se dirigía hacia la puerta del baño y le colocaba doble llave. Escucharon como le gritaba a la chica de adentro que estuviera tranquila, para luego escuchar que les gritaba a todos.

-¡Agáchense todos! – toda la gente hizo caso omiso del chico, escondiéndose debajo de las mesas, para luego ver como éste empezaba a disparar hacia una mesa donde habían tres hombres con capucha.

-Nyajajajaja creen que no nos dimos cuenta? – preguntó mientras reía como loco – pues están equivocados idiotas! – y siguió disparándoles a los chicos de las capuchas.

El amante de la cocina; Jellal; corrió hacia la cocina del restaurante para esconderse allí. Gajeel se escondió debajo de la mesa en donde estaban sentados y Gray se dirigió hacia una pared saliente de aquel lugar, estando a solo 5 pasos de distancia con el chico Dragneel.

Cuando los 5 se dirigían hacia el restaurante, los chicos se dieron cuenta que tres personas los seguían cautelosamente; aunque querían pasar desapercibidos, los chicos se dieron cuenta igual de sus presencias. Para no hacer preocupar a la chica de orbes cafés, no le dijeron nada sobre ellos, por lo que siguieron caminando hacia el restaurante. Así era como se habían dado cuenta.

Natsu disparaba hacia uno de los hombres con capuchas; que se había escondido debajo de la mesa. Los otros dos hombres, se habían refugiados en otras paredes salientes del lugar; mientras el pelirosa disparaba sin parar al chico que se escondía debajo de la mesa, no se había dado cuenta que alguien lo estaba apuntando en la parte izquierda de su pecho, el corazón.

El hombre bajo el seguro del arma para poder dispararle, pero justo cuando iba a jalar el gatillo, alguien le disparó en su mano, haciendo que soltará la pistola y gritara de dolor por la bala, luego sintió como volvían a dispararle, pero esta vez en el otro brazo, dejándolo inmune a ocupar un arma. El causante de que aquel hombre sintiera dolor, había sido nada más y nada menos que el chico de los pircing; Gajeel Redfox. Como el pelirosa estaba tan ocupado disparándole al sujeto de la mesa, no se había dado cuenta de que uno de ellos había estado a punto de matarle, si no hubiera sido por el chico pelinegro, el Dragneel ya estaría muerto.

Ahora solo quedaban dos de ellos; el que estaba escondido en la mesa y el que estaba escondido en una pared saliente del lugar. Gray se dio cuenta de que a Natsu se le estaban acabando las balas, por lo que pronto empezaría a recargar el arma; y como si hubiera leído el futuro, al chico pelirosa se le acabaron las balas, para luego ver como se agachaba y empezaba a recargar su arma. Era entretenido ver como el pelirosa maldecía y a la vez cargaba su arma con las balas, pero pronto ya no lo fue.

Lucy que estaba adentro del baño horrorizada por todas las balas que se podían escuchar, solamente rezaba para que a los chicos no les pasara nada malo, y para que todo esto terminara luego. Pero justo cuando termino de rezar, escucho desde a fuera un grito desgarrador.

Tapo sus oídos fuertemente con ambas manos, tratando así el no escuchar ese grito, pero se le hizo imposible. Luego de que acabara de escucharse el grito, lo único que pudo escuchar fue el nombre de aquella persona.

-NATSU!

No… le habían disparado a Natsu…

* * *

><p><em>Para mantener la tensión, nuevamente hago un entretiempo :B<em>

_Igual como el capi 9 xD_

_¡Vamos a unos comerciales, ya volvemos!_

…

_Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociadoooos_

_:I_

_¡Ya estamos de vuelta xD!_

_PD: Estoy loca o_o_

* * *

><p>Gray había quedado en shock, todo lo que vio y escuchó, había dejado a su cerebro en un corto circuito.<p>

Mientras el chico pelirosa estaba recargando su arma con balas nuevas, uno de los hombres lo estaba apuntando para poder dispararle; al ver que nadie estaba poniéndole atención a él, apretó el gatillo y de ésta salió una bala en dirección al chico de melena rosada.

La bala le llegó debajo de su pecho derecho, entre las costillas y el pecho. El chico al sentir la bala en su cuerpo, gritó de dolor, para luego llevarse una de sus manos hacia el lugar atacado, y ver como ésta se manchaba entera con aquel grueso liquido rojo. Gray después de salir de su shock momentáneo, se acerco rápidamente hacia su amigo, para luego tomarlo de los brazos y esconderlo detrás de la pared para que así estuviera mas a salvo.

-N-No mueras Natsu, NO MUERAS! – le gritó nervioso, para luego llamar al otro peliazul – JELLAL! JELLAL!

Desde la cocina salió un chico peliazul de orbes jade, con rasguños y sangre en sus manos; dando a entender de que había peleado con alguien.

-Jellal ven! – le dijo mientras se escuchaba al pobre pelirosa jadear y gemir de dolor; el chico se acerco a ellos y vio la herida del pelirosa, para luego esconder su mirada debajo de su flequillo, oscureciéndola.

-Resiste Natsu… - dijo en un susurro, mientras de debajo de su camisa blanca sacaba dos metralletas y así, disparar para cualquier lado.

-Mueran!... MUERAN TODOS! – gritó dominado por la rabia, mientras disparaba hacia cualquier dirección, menos a donde estaban los malos.

-Oi Jellal… tranquilízate quie-

-Gaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! – no pudo terminar la frase el Fullbuster, ya que el Dragneel lo interrumpió con un grito de dolor.

Jellal al escuchar el grito desgarrador de su amigo, se encolerizo más aún para ahora sí, disparar hacia donde se encontraban los malos.

Gray al ver el mas estado en que estaba su amigo y también al ver que el Fernández no se iba a calmar hasta matar a esos malditos, se acerco un poco hacia la barra del restaurante, donde ahí se encontraba el dueño del local escondido. Lo llamó diciéndole primero que no le iba hacer nada, que él era de los buenos, para luego pedirle su petición.

-Por favor, puede llamar a una ambulancia? mi amigo está mal y … - no quería terminar esa frase; el solo pensar que se moriría, hacia que se pusiera igual de rabioso que Jellal.

-E-está bien – respondió el dueño nervioso, para luego tomar el teléfono y llamar hacia el hospital.

Mientras el dueño del local pedía la ambulancia, toda la gente del lugar gritaba horrorizada por todas las balas que soltaba el Fernández. Sabía que todas las personas de ahí no tenían la culpa por la bala que le había llegado a su amigo pero, que más podía hacer? si ahora mismo se estaba sintiendo una basura por no haber estado a su auxilio; se dio cuenta de que ya se le iban a acabar las balas, por lo que le aviso al otro peliazul y al pelinegro, para que cuando a él se le acabaran las balas, ellos empezaran a disparar, sin dejar que el enemigo disparará. Los chicos asintieron a la petición y justo cuando ambos recargaron sus armas, a Jellal se les acabaron las balas.

Empezaron inmediatamente a disparar sin dejar una abertura para que el enemigo dispare, para luego ver como el peliazul recargaba y salía corriendo en dirección a la cocina. _"Y a éste que le pasa?"_ pensó el Fullbuster al verlo correr hacia la cocina, pero pronto escucho como alguien entraba por la puerta principal del restaurante; sin duda alguna era el Fernández. El muy inteligente se había dado la vuelta, para poder encarar a los malos por la espalda.

Se colocó detrás del chico que estaba escondido en una pared saliente del lugar, para luego apuntarle su cabeza con una metralleta, mientras que con la otra apuntaba hacia el otro chico escondido en la mesa.

-…pagaran por mi amigo – les dijo sádicamente, para luego apretar ambas metralletas, haciendo así que la sangre saltara para todos lados, manchándolo a él y a su blanca camisa, con aquel liquido rojo.

* * *

><p>La ambulancia hizo su aparición con su clásica "bocina", dando a conocer que ya había llegado. La gente del local ya estaba más calmada, ya que los chicos les habían dicho que ellos eran los buenos, y que no les iban a hacer nada malo. Lucy que ya había sido liberada de su "refugio", estaba junto con Gray y Natsu en el suelo; éste último jadeaba pausadamente y cansadamente por la gran pérdida de sangre, haciendo así que la rubia se preocupara más por él.<p>

Con todo lo que había escuchado, se había dado cuenta el porqué aquel chico la había encerrado en el baño. Todo era para protegerla; sabia que el protegerla era el trabajo de aquellos chicos, pero al ver a uno de ellos herido… casi muriéndose, no quiso que ellos la protegieran más.

Gajeel llegó a ellos junto con dos paramédicos y una camilla; les dijo que debían llevarse a Natsu al hospital, por lo que dos personas podían acompañarlo en la ambulancia.

-Yo iré! – dijo rápidamente Lucy.

-Y yo – se apuntó el Fullbuster – no puedo dejar a mi amigo… morir – la última palabra, la dijo son una tristeza notable.

-Está bien, entonces… Jellal y yo nos iremos al hospital en el auto – les respondió de vuelta el pelinegro.

-Jellal… - susurro Lucy – y como esta él? adonde esta?

-Él está un poco…choqueado con todo esto… cree que todo esto es su culpa, por no haber estado al lado de Natsu… - le explicó el chico Redfox a la rubia.

-Quien acompañara al chico al hospital? – preguntó uno de los paramédicos, ya que ya habían subido al chico a la ambulancia.

-Nosotros – dijeron al unísono el peliazul y rubia.

-Okey, entonces suban – les dijo el paramédico, a lo que Gray y Gajeel se despedían y decían que se verían haya.

Se subieron a la ambulancia y lo primero que vieron, fue a Natsu conectado a unas dos máquinas. Horrorizados por cómo se veía el chico, se sentaron cada uno al lado de la camilla, para luego sentir como el auto empezaba su recorrido.

Lucy se acercó al chico y le tomó una de sus manos frías; trató de retener las lágrimas, pero era en vano, el solo verlo así, conectado a esas maquina; que gracias a ellas estaba aún con vida; hacia que la destrozaran completamente.

De pronto vio como el chico comenzaba a abrir sus ojos jade, para luego mirar hacia el techo de la ambulancia y luego hacia la rubia.

-Lu…cy… - la llamó, logrando que ella le escuchara.

-Tr-Tranquilo Natsu – moqueó – y-yo estoy aquí, contigo – le dijo, mientras sentía sus lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Éste le mostró una leve sonrisa, para luego cerrar los ojos y escuchar en toda la ambulancia, el sonido de la máquina cuando te avisa que alguien murió.

En la máquina ya no salían esas líneas moviéndose de arriba abajo, si no, una horizontal sin movimiento, dando a entender que el chico se les iba… o ya se les había ido. Los paramédicos rápidamente alejaron a Lucy del pelirosa, para luego tomar otra máquina, y empezar a hacerle la reanimación al chico.

Lucy que estaba llorando descontroladamente en los brazos de Gray, solo sintió que todo su mundo se le venía abajo, al solo ver y sentir… que Natsu se estaba yendo de ellos. El amante de los helados, solo se quedó observando a su amigo írsele, para luego sentir como una traicionera lágrima recorría una de sus mejillas. No podía… no podía aceptarlo! Cómo? COMO? Se preguntaba el Fullbuster… ¿¡¿¡COMO UNO DE LOS MEJORES GUARDAESPALDAS Y A LA VEZ, MEJOR AMIGO SUYO SE ESTABA MURIENDO!

No podía aceptarlo… NO QUERIA ACEPTARLO!

Y al igual que la rubia, empezó a sentir sobre sus mejillas ese famoso líquido salado, que solo aparece en los momentos felices o tristes.

_O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O_

Bajaron rápidamente de la ambulancia al chico, para luego llevarle a la velocidad de la luz hacia emergencias; la rubia y peliazul se encontraron con el pelinegro y con un Jellal en estado "zombie". Estuvieron entre unos 10 o 15min esperando noticias sobre su amigo, y pronto vieron al doctor llegar hacia ellos.

-Ustedes son familiares del señor Dragneel? – preguntó a los cuatro chicos, que estos asintieron al mismo tiempo – bueno… el señor Dragneel esta…

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>He aquí el final *q* <strong>

**Les gusto c:? No les gusto :c? Háganmelo saber por reviews n.n **

**Estoy trabajando en el otro capi e_é por lo que puedo subirlo más tarde o mañana en la mañana xD n.n ¡ **

**Gracias por leer y espero que haya sido de tu gusto ;) **

**Nos vemos en el prox capi n.n **

**Reviews c:?**


	12. Esperanza Y una Petición Extraña

**Konnichiwa :D **

**Gracias por sus reviews c: **

**Me siento importante por todo los comentarios que me dejan c':**

**FT es de Hiro Mashima-sama *q* **

**Disfruten~ :3**

* * *

><p><strong>~~#Resguardándote y Amándote#~~<strong>

**#Capitulo 12: Esperanza Y una Petición Extraña#**

-El señor Dragneel esta… fuera de peligro – les comunicó el doctor.

Los chicos tras el haber escuchado esas palabras del doctor, sintieron una oleada de alegría recorrer sus cuerpos. Los cuatro se abrazaron fuertemente mientras gritaban de alegría y reían.

-Está vivo! ESTA VIVO! – gritaban los cuatro, mientras que Lucy lloraba de felicidad junto con Jellal.

-Tengan un poco de respeto si?, estamos en un hospital por dios! – les dijo el doctor enojado por como gritaban los 4 chicos.

-S-Si, lo sentimos mucho – se disculpó la rubia en lugar de todos, mientras que los chicos seguían saltando de alegría.

-Está bien, solo no hagan tanto ruido, con su permiso me retiro – dijo el doctor, para luego dirigirse hacia la sala de emergencias donde se encontraba el pelirosa.

Era un milagro, Natsu se había salvado… ESTA VIVO! Pensó la chica mientras veía a sus "primos/hermanos" saltar de alegría, pero el que le daba más gracia era el chico Fernández. Lloraba como un recién nacido; también le escuchó decir algo de que aunque todo había sido su culpa, que por favor Natsu lo perdonara.

-Tú no tienes la culpa Jellal – le dijo sonriente la chica, apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro del chico – nadie tiene la culpa de lo que le pasó a Natsu.

-Gr-Gracias Lucy –se limpió las lágrimas – y si, tienes razón – le termino de decir sonriente.

-Oigan, no se podrá pasar a ver al estúpido friki? – preguntó el amante de los helados, para luego ver como de la sala de emergencias salía una enferma.

-Disculpe señorita – hablo la rubia – se puede pasar a ver a Natsu Dragneel?

-Hunnmm… - empezó a buscar en una lista al nombrado, para luego responderles – sí, pero en unos 5min más, ustedes son familiares del chico?

-Sí, somos sus primos – le dijo sonriente Lucy.

-Pues, les digo que tuvieron suerte… casi se nos va ese paciente, tómenlo como un milagro de Dios – les dijo sonriente la enfermera, para luego continuar su paso y dirigirse hacia momentos antes iba.

Lucy al escuchar esas palabras, sintió un gran escalofrío recorrerle la espaldas; "_casi se nos va ese paciente_" eso era todo lo que pasaba por la mente de la rubia. Y si Natsu se hubiera muerto? que hubiera pasado?... como estaría ella después de escuchar un "_ha muerto_"? Pero todo pensamiento negativo se alejó, cuando sintió la mirada de los tres chicos sobre ella.

-No te preocupes Lucy – le dijo el peliazul de orbes jade.

-Sobrevivió, así que no hay de qué preocuparse – le animo el otro peliazul más oscuro.

-Hmp! – le sonrió el chico de los pircing.

De verdad que aquellos chicos eran muy buenos con ella.

* * *

><p>Luego de esperar unos 5 o 10min, lograron entrar a visitar al chico. Entraron y lo primero que vieron fue al pelirosa conectado a una máquina que le daba oxigeno por una mascarilla que tenia encima de su boca; rápidamente visualizaron la maquina que anteriormente les había dicho que el chico se les iba y también una bolsa llena de suero colgada al lado de él.<p>

Se ganaron los 4 alrededor del chico, para luego quedársele mirando por un buen rato en silencio.

De pronto vieron como éste abría los ojos forzadamente, para luego ver como los miraba con ojos asombrados. Miro cada rostro que había en esa sala, uno por uno, hasta que se pilló con el de la rubia.

-…Lucy? – preguntó mientras la veía con los ojos entrecerrados. La rubia se le acerco e involuntariamente agarró una de las manos del chico.

-Sí, soy yo, como estas? – le preguntó mientras apoyaba la mano del chico en su boca.

-Bien… pero… donde estoy…? – preguntó algo ido, mientras trataba de mirar por toda la habitación.

-Estas en el hospital estúpido friki – le comentó el Fullbuster, haciendo que el chico gruñera por lo bajo.

-Mnnmm… no te pregunte a ti… stripper – le trató de decir, ya que era muy cansador el hablar.

Todos los presentes de aquella sala rieron por el comentario del Dragneel, para luego escuchar como Jellal le pidió disculpas por no haber estado en su ayuda, a lo que Natsu le dice que no se preocupe, que todo había sido culpa suya, por haber sido muy descuidado. Luego de eso, Jellal les dijo por lo bajo a los chicos de que mejor dejaran a ellos dos solos; los chicos captando rápidamente el mensaje del Fernández, sonrieron con picardía para luego hablarle a los "tortolos"

-Chicos – les llamó Jellal con una sonrisa – iremos por unos cafés, quédense aquí okey? –les dijo, para luego salir con broche de oro.

-No hagan nada de importuno bueno…? estense tranquilitos – les dijo el otro peliazul, para ahora sí, salir de la habitación con una sonrisa de haber echo recién una travesura.

-Malditos… - dijo Natsu al ver como éstos los dejaban solos.

-Natsu… - llamó la chica, haciendo que le pusiera atención de inmediato – perdón… estas herido por mi…. por mi culpa… lo mejor sería que dejaras de-

-Pero que estás diciendo? – le interrumpió mientras la veía directamente a sus ojos – ya dije, fue mi culpa… no es tuya – pronto vio como ésta empezaba a derramar algunas lagrimas.

-P-Pero… si no tuvieras que protegerme… - le dijo entre sollozos, mientras sentía como el chico le alzaba su cara para mirarlo.

-Si estoy así o más grave, no me importa… lo único que quiero es que… tu estés a salvo si? – le dijo tiernamente mientras le secaba algunas lagrimas de sus mejillas – vamos Lucy, no llores… pareces un bebé cuando lloras – le dijo con una sonrisa, lo que hizo sonrojar a la chica.

-N-No soy un bebé! – le gritó sonrojada, para luego irse en dirección a la puerta de la habitación – mejor descansa, pronto nos veremos – y sin recibir respuesta del chico, salió de la habitación muy sonrojada.

"_Lucy, no llores… pareces un bebé cuando lloras__" _– "_Porque me tienes que decir eso… y junto con esa sonrisa…"_ pensaba la chica aún sonrojada mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban los chicos "_Eres un idiota Natsu"_ pensó sonrojándose mucho más que antes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~3 Días Después~<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Ahh… amo volver a casa… - dijo el Dragneel, mientras aspiraba el olor del Dpto 112 con los ojos cerrados.<p>

Tres días después de que hospitalizaran a Natsu, le dieron de alta para así poder llegar ¡por fin! a su hogar, dulce e intranquilo hogar.

-JELLAL! TENGO HAMBRE! – gritó a todo pulmón, llevándose de regalo un buen golpe en la cabeza por cortesía de Lucy – Auu! Porque hiciste eso Lucy? – le preguntó mientras se sobaba el área dañada.

-Porque si – le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, para luego dirigirse hacia el sofá negro y sentarse para poder descansar.

El chico pelirosa imito a su protegida, sentándose al lado de ella, mientras la chica tomaba un libro de la mesita de vidrio para luego empezar a leer donde anteriormente se había quedado. Natsu miró detenidamente a Lucy leer, para luego mirar el televisor, luego mirar la mesita de vidrio, y luego de nuevo el televisor.

-Lucy – la llamó, haciendo que ésta le mirara.

-Si?

-Donde esta mi Play Station? – preguntó preocupado.

-Creo que lo tiene Gray… espera – le dijo mientras se paraba del sofá y dejaba su libro en la mesa. Se dirigió hacia la habitación de ella y los chicos, pero solo vio a Gajeel durmiendo; se dirigió hacia la cocina y le preguntó a Jellal que adonde estaba Gray, éste le respondió en el baño y así se dirigió hacia haya. Golpeó suavemente la puerta llamándolo, y pronto vio como éste abría la puerta.

-Gray has visto el… te colocaste perfume? – le preguntó al sentir una fragancia salir desde el cuerpo del chico.

-Sí, es que Juvia me ha citado para que nos juntemos… en realidad no sé qué es lo que querrá, pero no puedo ir desarreglado – le dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que Lucy asintió.

"_Es muy lento, como no se da cuenta que va a una cita? es muy lento_" pensó la chica mientras le sonreía, hasta que recordó el porqué lo buscaba.

-Oh cierto, Gray has visto el videojuego de Natsu? – preguntó mientras veía como el chico hacia memoria.

-Hnmm… está debajo de mi cama y junto a él, una mochila negra donde están los juegos – le dijo mientras veía la hora en su celular azul – No! ya son las 5! Me voy me voy me voy! – dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta del Dpto – Voy atrasado… VOY ATRASADO! – gritaba mientras abría la puerta del Dpto. y salía.

Natsu se le quedó mirando extraño, "Y a este que le pasa" se preguntó mentalmente para luego ver como llegaba Lucy al lado suyo con su videojuego.

-Ten Natsu, ahora déjame tranquila leer – le dijo mientras le pasaba el juego y se sentaba a leer nuevamente.

Mientras leía escuchaba perfectamente como el chico conectaba claves con claves, para luego sentir como el sofá se hundía al lado suyo, suponiendo ya que había terminado y que ahora empezaría a jugar.

Lo es cucho jugar y gritar por unos 5min, pero pronto se quedo tranquilo al ver que se aburría jugando solo.

-Lucy – la llamó, haciendo que ésta lo mirara con cara de "_que quieres ahora"_ - donde esta Gray?

-Salió junto con Juvia, creo que regresara tarde… muy tarde… - le dijo mientras se asomaba a su rostro una sonrisa picara.

-Y Gajeel? – preguntó de nuevo.

-Está durmiendo, para que los necesitas?

-Es que me aburro jugando solo… - le dijo con un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

"_Kawai"_ – Y Jellal? – le preguntó, tratando de alejar ese pensamiento suyo.

-Pff, ese no sabe jugar – dijo mirando hacia otro lado, llegándole así una idea maravillosa – Ne Lucy, jugarías conmigo? – le preguntó con una gran sonrisa, mientras le pasaba el control del juego.

La chica se lo pensó un poco, mirando hacia el control y al chico, para luego el control y el chico nuevamente. Nunca había jugado a eso que él llamaba "Play Station"; siempre veía a los chicos jugar muy alegremente con esa cosa, por lo que pensó que sería divertido.

Tomo el control que le extendía el pelirosa, para luego responderle con una gran sonrisa.

-Vale! – le dijo, haciendo que en el rostro del chico, apareciera una gran sonrisa como la de antes.

-Okey! Jugaremos al Pess 2012… para hacerlo más interesante – miró a la chica con cara de superioridad – el que gane, le pedirá algo al perdedor okey?, sea vergonzoso o difícil de hacer, lo haremos igual – le extendió la mano para cerrar el trato, mientras veía que la chica le sonreía y le estrechaba su mano.

-No creerás que perderé, Natsu.

Empezaron eligiendo los equipos y como la rubia no sabía mucho, pasó a elegir al país Japón, mientras que el pelirosa eligió el equipo de Barcelona. Estuvieron varios minutos jugando; sus puntajes eran 5 a 2, y quien iba ganando? Pues obviamente que Lucy… esperen! LUCY!

Si, aunque no sabía mucho como se jugaba esa cosa, iba ganándole a Natsu por tres goles. Éste que estaba realmente enojado porque Lucy; una chica; le iba ganando en el Pess 2012, recordó una larga conversación con Gajeel.

_Flashback_

_-…y así es como se hace, si llegas a jugar contra Gray, no te olvides de ocupar esta táctica – le dijo mientras veía a un Natsu con ojos muy brillosos, mostrando lo emocionado que estaba._

_-Gr-Gracias Gajeel! – agradeció al chico, para luego imaginarse el cómo derrotaría a Gray en el Pess 2012._

_Fin Flashback_

Sin pensárselo dos veces, decidió que haría su táctica contra Lucy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~1min y 30seg después~<strong>_

-Winner Barcelona! – decía el televisor con grandes letras doradas en toda la pantalla.

Lucy estupefacta por lo que había hecho Natsu para ganarle, se deprimió mucho, colocando ambas piernas en el sofá para luego abrazárselas, mientras murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

-Natsu… winner… fútbol… videojuego…. – decía mientras se sentía más humillada al escuchar como el pelirosa se auto felicitaba por su gran logro.

-Siii! Gané! En tu cara Lucy! – le gritó mientras reía – soy un Dios!

Lucy ya aburrida por todo el escándalo que hacia el chico, le pegó un buen golpe en la cabeza, para luego recordarle sobre lo que habían prometido antes.

-Y bien? que es lo que pedirás como ganador? – odiaba llamarlo así.

-Unmmm… - afirmo su mentón en una mano, dándole así una postura muy intelectual, para luego mirar con una gran sonrisa y mejillas un poco ruborizadas a la chica – Duerme conmigo.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Que pasara ahora :0? C:? xD<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el prox findesemana e_é**

**Les pido perdón igual u.u ya que quería alcanzar a subir dos capis ayer y hoy día :cc **

**Pero he estado haciendo mis tareas de la Escuela ¬¬ por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo xdd **

**Si les gustó déjenme un review c: , si es que quieren of course ;) ajaja**

**Matta ne Minna~n.n**

**Gracias por leer y por los reviews c:**

**Reviews c:?**


	13. Pesadilla y Dulces Sueños

**Hola a todos**

**Les pido perdón por no haber actualizado ayer, pero ayer fue un día muy problemático para mí, no tenía ganas de escribir nada, por lo que solo pude terminar el capitulo hoy en la mañana :/ enserio, discúlpenme pero igual entiéndanme /: ayer estaba muy enojada como para poder escribir algo romántico/lindo/tierno de Natsu y Lucy**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima y siempre lo será!

**Ojala que lo disfruten**

* * *

><p><strong>~~#Resguardándote y Amándote#~~<strong>

**#Capitulo 13: Pesadilla y Dulces Sueños#**

No sabía muy bien el porqué le había pedido eso pero, algo dentro de él, hizo que dijera esas palabras que nunca pensó decir; solamente las soltó y ya.

La chica rubia se le quedó mirando por varios minutos, sorprendida por lo que el chico le había pedido, para luego poder por fin articular alguna palabra.

-Qué…? – fue todo lo que pudo decir ante esa petición, para luego ver claramente como el rostro del chico, pasaba de sonriente a uno decepcionado y asombrado.

Jaa, que estúpido fue, ¿Cómo le pudo pedir semejante cosa a Lucy? eso sí, no fue en doble sentido; solo quería dormir con Lucy, nada más.

Decepcionado; cosa que no sabía muy bien por qué lo estaba; salió de esa sala, para luego dirigirse hacia la habitación de todos.

Lucy que vio como el chico pelirosa se fue de ahí, sin decirle nada con la cabeza cabizbaja, para luego sentir como un nudo empezaba a formársele en la garganta.

_O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O_

Luego de eso, la chica se sentó en el sofá a leer el libro que anteriormente leía; leía las palabras y todo pero, su conciencia no estaba tomando atención a lo que leía; solo estaba pensando en el chico y en rostro decepcionado. De pronto escuchó unos pasos hacia el sofá, cosa que hizo que ella se diera vuelta para mirar quien era. Se dio vuelta, y ahí vio al chico pelirosa, mirándola con rostro neutral… ni feliz ni triste, neutral.

La chica ante la mirada de él, sintió algunos escalofríos recorrer su espalda, ya que sí había algo en esa mirada de él; frialdad. Vio como el chico se desplazaba hacia el televisor, para luego ver como empezaba a sacar y desconectar el videojuego de éste. Guardo todas las cosas en una mochila negra – la mochila donde Gray tenía los juegos guardados – para luego salir de ahí sin mirar a la chica rubia en dirección a la habitación.

Lucy dejó de lado su libro, para luego mirar hacia un punto de la mesa de vidrio, meditando sobre lo que había pasado con él pelirosa, y también, pensando en su extraño comportamiento. Escuchó como de pronto alguien abría la puerta del Dpto. y la saludaba a la misma vez.

-Hola Lucy – la saludó, mientras veía como ésta estaba sumida en su mundo – Lucy? – se acercó a ella y le movió un hombro, haciendo así que ahora lo mirara.

-Uh? Gray? – preguntó mientras lo miraba, hasta que algo le llamó la atención – GRAY! - haciéndola gritar.

-No grites Lucy! – le dijo mientras veía los ojos achocolatados de la rubia muy grandes por la impresión.

-Pe-pero que te paso…? – preguntó mientras apuntaba la camisa del chico toda desordenada, y con marcas de besos en el cuello.

-Tu-Tuve problemas… - le respondió, mientras miraba hacia otra dirección sonrojado.

-…okey, si quieres me cuentas… - le dijo, para luego ver como el chico se sonrojaba aún mas y cabizbajo, le decía que no – está bien – le terminó de decir, para luego ver como se iba en dirección al baño.

Pronto vio como salía de la cocina el otro peliazul, mirando hacia donde se había ido Gray y con cara de confusión le preguntó a la chica que qué le pasaba a amante de Green Day.

-Lucy, que le pasó a Gray? – preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia el sofá negro.

-No lo sé, no quiso decirme – le respondió con simpleza, mientras agarraba el control remoto y empezaba a ser zapping en el televisor.

Luego de eso, Jellal empezó a preparar la cena ya que ya eran las 19:30min.

Cada uno de la casa estaba en su lugar; Lucy en el sofá, Natsu en la habitación encerrado desde cuando había terminado de jugar con Lucy, Gray encerrado ya hace una hora en el baño y Gajeel haciéndole compañía a Natsu durmiendo; en fin… cada uno estaba metido en su mundo.

Luego de algunos minutos Jellal puso la mesa y llamó a todos para poder comer. Gray por fin salió del baño, aunque claramente se veía que estaba actuando raro; Gajeel llegó después del Fullbuster y al final llegó Lucy, solo faltaba Natsu.

-Y Natsu? – preguntó Jellal al pelinegro.

-Dijo que no quería comer – dijo el chico pelinegro, mientras se sentaba para poder comer.

-Qué extraño… - dijo para sí mismo el Fernández, para luego hablarle a la chica rubia – Lucy, puedes ir a buscar a Natsu?

-Qué? – preguntó ella – No… porque no va uno de ustedes? – preguntó, pero pronto sintió como todos la miraban estupefactos.

"_Escuche bien?"_ se preguntó mentalmente Jellal

"_Dijo que no!"_ se preguntó mentalmente el otro peliazul

"_Vaya…" _dijo el pelinegro, mientras empezaba a comer nuevamente.

-No, no podemos… solo puedes ir tu – le dijo Jellal con una sonrisa, mientras levantaba forzadamente a la chica de la mes – anda a buscarlo y pídele que venga a cenar – decía mientras la empujaba hasta la habitación.

-Espera Jellal!

Pero no fue escuchada ya que el peliazul ya había tocado la puerta de la habitación, dejando sola a Lucy mientras el pelirosa abría la puerta. La puerta se abrió y de ella salió el chico, la rubia lo miró a la cara, mientras que éste mostraba una cara neutral hacia ella; se quedaron mirando por un buen rato, hasta que le chico rompió el silencio incomodo entre ellos.

-Necesitas algo? – le preguntó serio y distante.

Lucy un tanto nerviosa por como la miraba y más por su tono de voz, trato de responder tranquilamente.

-S-Solo venia a preguntarte… - hizo una pausa para tragar –… que si ibas a ir a cenar.

-No – respondió bruscamente, para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Sabía que no debía tratarla así pero, el solo verla actuar tan normal como los demás, le enfermaba.

Cuando le pidió eso sobre dormir juntos, él juraba que la chica le diría que "si" pero… estaba equivocado y en realidad… ¿Quién le diría a ÉL "si" ante esa petición extraña? Claramente que nadie después de todo; no era alguien genial ni importante… solo era un nadie, que trabaja de guardaespaldas.

.-

.-

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, mientras veía como toda la habitación estaba oscurecida por lo tarde que ya era; dirigió su brazo hasta el mueble que está al lado de su cama y tomando su celular, vio que eran ya las 22hrs. Se levanto de golpe al ver lo tarde que era, ¿tanto había dormido? para luego colocarse sus converse negras e ir hacia la cocina del Dpto. Corrió hacia la cocina lo más rápido que pudo – ya que su estomago estaba llamando comida muy fuerte – pero antes, ver como en el sofá había algo extraño; ignorando a su hambriento estomago, se dirigió hacia el living, para luego ver como éste había cambiado en algo.

En vez de la mesa de vidrio que siempre había estado frente al sofá negro, ahora se encontraba un colchón de 2 plazas junto con unas sabanas y almohadas blancas; miró hacia el lado del televisor que por cierto, estaba prendido… viendo muy claramente como se encontraba la mesita de vidrio ahí.

"_Alguien dormirá aquí_" pensó el chico mientras nuevamente miraba hacia la "cama" en el suelo, pero pronto escuchó como alguien llegaba al lado suyo. No tuvo para qué mirar hacia al lado, ya que por su dulce olor, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-Oh ya has despertado – le dijo la chica, mientras éste giraba su cabeza para mirarla, encontrándose con los ojos achocolatados de la chica, que brillaban de una forma especial. De pronto le llegó a la mente todo lo que había pasado esa tarde en ese sofá, para luego esconder su mirada detrás de su flequillo rosa; sin responderle a la chica, retomo su andar hacia la cocina, pero la mano de ésta lo detuvo.

-… Natsu… necesito pedirte un favor… - le dijo nerviosa por como éste podía reaccionar. Éste solo se dio vuelta para mirarla sorprendido, para luego soltar una carcajada irónica.

-Ja! un favor quieres? …. Y si me niego a hacerlo? – todavía estaba dolido por lo de antes.

-Solo!... solo… duerme conmigo… - le dijo en un susurro muy bajo, pero que perfectamente pudo escuchar el chico.

"_¿Qué?"_ fue todo lo que pensó el chico, al haber escuchado esas palabras.

-…Sé que estas enojado conmigo, porque… - soltó el agarre hacia el chico para luego mirar hacia otro lado sonrojada - …porque yo no acepte lo que tú me habías pedido… habíamos prometido que aunque fuera vergonzoso o difícil de hacer… - apretó sus manos, decidida para seguir hablando - … lo haríamos igual, por eso… - lo miró decidida y sonrojada - …cumpliré tu petición.

Silencio, todo eso fue lo que paso luego de las palabras de la rubia hacia el chico; éste la miraba incrédulo, nunca pensó que ella hiciera todo eso solo por… él? sin duda alguna, Lucy es la mejor chica que haya conocido.

Sintió unos brazos muy fuertes abrazándola, mientras sentía sobre su pecho, el corazón del chico bombear con fiereza.

-Gracias… gracias Lucy… eres la mejor – la apretó aún mas - … eres la mejor – le dijo, para luego sentir como ella le correspondía el abrazo.

-… de nada Natsu… - le dijo, un poco adormilada por el olor que emanaba de Natsu.

Estuvieron varios minutos así, hasta que él rompió el abrazo y con una sonrisa dirigirse hacia Lucy.

-¡Entonces hoy veremos películas de terror! – gritó mientras se dirigía hacia la "cama" del suelo, pero sin antes, caer rendido sobre ella, mientras su estomago rugía y rugía por comida.

-Grrrruuuuubbbb – decía el estomago del chico, mientras él le pedía comida urgente a la rubia – Lucy~ necesito comer… tengo hambre~ - le decía mientras se escuchaba el sonido de su estomago.

La chica rió por cómo se encontraba el pelirosa, para luego ir hacia la cocina y prepárale algo de comer.

_**~ 5 min. Después ~**_

-Ahhh… - suspiro mientras se acostaba en la "cama" – gracias por la comida ne Lucy – le dijo a la chica que estaba al lado suyo, dándole la espalda a él.

-Cállate Idiota – le dijo mientras cubría sus oídos con ambas manos – podrías cambiarla por favor?

-Qué? No! esta genial la película! Mira como… - quedó hasta ahí su frase, ya que miraba el televisor con mucha admiración – Ohhh… Lucy! mira toda la sangre es... genial! – decía mientras de la película se escuchaban gritos de una mujer siendo asesinada.

Ese día era Sábado, día en que la mayoría de los canales del televisor daban especiales sobre terror; Lucy quien odiaba esas películas, se encontraba acostada con Natsu en la "cama" que había echo minutos atrás ella sola, eso sí, dándole la espalda al televisor y al chico. Gracias a los gritos de la película y también gracias a las voces feas y espeluznantes de los demonios, ella estaba tapándose los oídos con ambas manos, tratando inútilmente el no escuchar esas cosas.

-Ohh… - dijo decepcionado el chico al ver como salían los créditos de la película, anunciando que ya había terminado la película. Agarró el control remoto que estaba al lado de la cabeza de Lucy, para cambiar de canal y ver como empezaba otra película de terror.

-Si! Lucy Lucy! – llamó haciéndola girar – darán otra película! Siii! Esta si la veras! – y dicho esto, la pobre chica rubia tuvo que ver toda la película; que se trataba sobre demonios y zombies, combinado un poco con vampiros, entre otras especies más.

Luego de que la película terminara, Natsu apagó el televisor ya que era muy tarde, para luego cerrar sus orbes jades y así quedarse profundamente dormido. Lucy, que dormía de espaldas a él, estaba con los ojos abiertos del susto; la maldita película la había dejado mal, siendo así que le diera insomnio. Vio la hora en su celular que había dejado debajo de su almohada, viendo claramente que ya eran las 02:30 a.m, dejo caer el celular sobre su cabeza, para luego suspirar de cansancio; pronto sintió como el chico pelirosa empezaba a hablar entre sueños, no le entendía muy bien, pero algo quería decir.

-Bruurr… a…noo…. Seee… reachr…. – decía el chico, mientras se movía de un lado a otro entre las sabanas de la "cama". Lucy ya aburrida por no dormir, cerró sus ojos, para luego entregarse hacia los brazos del rey de los sueños.

.-

.-

Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, descalza; todo era negro, sin un rayo de luz que iluminara aquel… lugar?, en realidad no sabía en dónde se encontraba. Pronto sintió un líquido grueso mojar sus pies del cazos, para luego mirar hacia ellos, y verlos cubiertos de sangre; asustada por eso, miró desde donde se originaba ese liquido rojo, para luego ver a unos 5 pasos delante de ella al chico pelirosa.

Ahí estaba él, parado mirándola con ojos rencorosos y vengativos, con una herida debajo de su pecho derecho – igual a donde le habían disparado en el restaurante – para luego ver como de aquella herida, salía todo el liquido rojo a chorros y chorros. Asustada por eso, intento acercársele, pero éste retrocedió de ella con rencor.

-Todo es tu culpa – habló de repente el Natsu herido – Todo es culpa tuya, si tu no existieras… - paró para mirarla con ojos de venganza – yo no estaría herido! – le gritó mientras apuntaba su lado herido.

-N-No… tu dijiste – lo miró horrorizada – t-tu dijiste que no era mi culpa-

-A por favor Lucy! – le gritó, haciéndola temblar – me creíste cuando te dije eso? No te engañes más!... sabes muy bien que tú fuiste la que me causo esto – dijo de nuevo con rudeza

-Per-Perdóname Natsu… - empezó a decirle entre sollozos, ya que iba a empezar a llorar -… lo si-siento! – no pudo aguantar las lagrimas más.

-No vengas con "lo siento" – le dijo mientras hacia una voz estúpida en la parte de "lo siento" – y mucho menos, no me vengas a llorar como un bebé – le dijo el chico, mientras veía como ésta empezaba a llorar.

Luego de que cerrara los ojos para llorar más a fondo, vio que de pronto algo empezó a iluminarle su rostro tapado con ambas manos, destapó su rostro para luego alzarlo y ver que ya no estaba Natsu en frente de ella, si no que una luz blanca junto con una puerta de color marrón. Asustada por todo eso, se dirigió hacia la luz segadora, cosa que hizo que cerrara los ojos con firmeza, para luego abrirlos y encontrarse fuera de una iglesia.

Era grande y tétrica, veas por donde la veas, se veía muy terrorífica. Aún descalza, camino hacia allá con algo de temor; abrió la puerta y vio como era ésta desde adentro.

Como una iglesia normal, que vas a visitar de noche sin ninguna luz que te ilumine… así era como se veía aquella iglesia ante los orbes cafés de la rubia. Se dirigió hacia la mesa donde el Padre hacia la misa, para luego empezar a escuchar pasos detrás de ella, se dio vuelta y lo que vio la sin poder respirar.

Era un centenar de demonios horribles que venían hacia ella, con rostros feos y deformes, junto con un olor nauseabundo que salía de sus cuerpos; se pellizco un brazo para reaccionar y empezar a correr hacia la entrada de la iglesia. Llegó y trato de empujarla hacia afuera pero, la puerta no se quería abrir; giró su cuerpo para ver claramente como los demonios se acercaban más y más a ella, y cuanto ya estaban tocándole su pelo, la chica grito.

-NATSU!

El chico se despertó sobresaltado por el gran grito, se dio vuelta para mirar a la chica de su lado – ya que estaba durmiendo de espaldas a ella – para luego verla inquieta moviéndose entre las sabanas, mientras que unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos cerrados.

-Lucy! – empezó a moverla – Lucy despierta! – mientras la despertaba, escuchó como los chicos se levantaban e iban corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Natsu! Qué pasa con Lucy? – preguntó Jellal que ya había llegado junto con los otros chicos, con un arma en cada mano.

-No lo sé, grito mi nombre y ahora no quiere despertarse! – le explicó el pelirosa, mientras movía a la chica del hombro – Lucy despierta! Lucy!

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, y lo primero que vio fue el rostro del pelirosa preocupado.

-Lucy… por fin despiertas… me tenias preo-

-Natsu! – no dejo que terminara lo que iba a decir, ya que se lanzo a sus brazos, mientras apoyaba su rostro en el pecho del chico – so-soñé algo muy… ho-horrible – le dijo entre sollozos e hipos por haber estado llorando.

Natsu reacciono algo aturdido por todo eso, para luego corresponderle el abrazo, dándole así calidez a la chica.

-Vamos… ya paso – le revolvió su pelo rubio – solo fue un mal sueño… ya paso todo… - le dijo, para poder confortarla – yo estoy aquí… contigo.

Los chicos que habían pensado que le había pasado algo malo a Lucy, habían llegado con armas y todo para matar la causa del grito de la chica, pero… todo había sido un mal sueño.

Se dieron cuenta en cómo estaban aquellos "tortolos" por lo que se fueron de ahí, dejándolos solos.

Mientras tanto, Lucy le cuenta el horrible sueño que había tenido minutos antes; Natsu que la tenia encerrada en sus brazos, solo le dijo que ya había pasado todo y que él ahora estaba con ella, por lo que no se preocupara por nada; acostó a la chica sobre la "cama" – ya que se había quedado algo adormilada después de llorar – para luego acostarse él, pero esta vez, abrazándola para que tuviera dulces sueños.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo, si hay algo que no entendieron díganme y escribo el capi de nuevo,<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Perdón si sueno como pesada o seria pero, no estoy de humor /:**

**Adiós y Gracias por leer Cuídense**

**Reviews?**


	14. Celos

**Gracias a Todos por su apoyo de la otra vez c:**

**Y Gomennasaiiii T-T!**

**Sé que me demore mucho u.u y pues, solo les pido perdón :C**

**Gracias por tener paciencia y por leer esta historia ._.! **

**Y obvio ;D Gracias por sus reviews igual ^^**

**Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima c:**

* * *

><p><strong>~~#Resguardándote y Amándote#~~<strong>

**#Capitulo 14: Celos#**

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, para luego tallárselos con una mano y bostezar con mucha flojera, mientras que con la otra mano sacaba su celular de debajo de su almohada para ver la hora.

Solo eran las 07:30 a.m, temprano para ser un día domingo; dejó nuevamente su celular debajo de su almohada para luego volver a colocar sus manos donde anteriormente estaban… en una muy suave cabellera rosada… ¿_cabellera rosada_?

Trato de levantarse de golpe, pero algo o alguien no la dejo, haciendo así que quedara acostada nuevamente. Bajo su vista y vio sobre su pecho una cabeza de color rosada muy tranquila descansando sobre su pecho, para luego sentir como unos brazos fuertes la envolvían en un apretón fuerte; luego de ver y reconocer que quién era la persona que estaba encima de ella… pronto se acordó de todo.

Anoche, la pesadilla, ella llorando, Natsu abrazándola, Natsu confrontándola y tranquilizándola, Su voz, su calidez su… todo.

No supo el porqué, pero pronto sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a enseñar un color rojizo ruborizado, pero más se sonrojo, cuando sintió nuevamente los brazos del chico abrazándola, junto con un murmullo de él.

-Lucy… - dijo el chico entre sueños, mientras la aprisionaba más hacia su cuerpo.

La chica muy sonrojada por cómo se encontraba con su guardaespaldas, se rindió y pensó, que sería muy inútil el intentar levantarse; ya que el chico no la dejaría. Se trato de acomodar un poco en la "cama", sintiendo nuevamente los brazos del chico en su cintura, para luego cerrar los ojos y reconciliar el sueño de antes.

Aun era muy temprano para levantarse…

.-

.-

.-

Abrió sus ojos lentamente y tan pronto como lo hizo, vio una cabellera rubia debajo de su mentón; sonrió al percatarse de quien era aquel cabello, para luego aferrarla más aun a su cuerpo, mientras que inhalaba su dulce olor de cabello.

Giro su cabeza para ver la hora en el reloj de encima del televisor, viendo que ya eran las 12 del mediodía; escuchó como su estomago desesperadamente le pedía comida, haciendo así, que retirará sus brazos de su protegida para poder ir a la cocina. Tan pronto como lo hizo, vio como la chica que estaba a espaldas de él, buscaba sus manos inquietamente hasta encontrarlas y colocarlas alrededor de su cintura; obligando por así decir, a Natsu a volver abrazarla. El chico al ver la reacción de la rubia se sonrojo un poco, ya que con ese gesto, había querido decir que él no se fuera de su lado – o algo así había interpretado el pelirosa -; se quedó varios minutos en la misma posición que antes, él abrazando a Lucy por la cintura, pero luego volvió a escuchar su estomago rugir por comida.

Ya rendido por el hambre, empezó a despertar a Lucy.

-Lucy… Lucy – le decía mientras movía su hombro suavemente –… Lucy despierta

-Ummnnm… - dijo la chica a lo que empezaba a tallarse uno de sus ojos. Luego de unos segundos, abrió completamente sus ojos, para luego captar rápidamente el cómo se encontraba con el chico en la "cama".

-N-Natsu! – le dijo algo fuerte, separándose de él – po-porque no me soltabas?– preguntó con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, completamente nerviosa.

-Créeme que lo intente, pero tú no querías.

-Como? – preguntó confundida.

-Que lo intente, pero parece que tu no querías que me fuera de tu lado – le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, provocando que la chica frunciera sus cejas y se sonrojara más que antes.

-C-Cállate… no digas estupideces – y diciendo esto, se levanto de la "cama" en dirección a la habitación donde se encontraban los chicos.

Natsu se la quedo mirando mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, hasta que no pudo más, y se levanto hacia la cocina, para luego buscar algo en el refrigerador para comer.

Lucy se adentro a la habitación de ellos y empezó a despertar a los chicos; ya que era muy tarde. Jellal se asustó por lo tarde que era, ya que posiblemente no alcanzaría a hacer el almuerzo para todos; se baño y vistió rápido para luego comenzar a cocinar su especialidad… tallarines.

Gray se despertó de mala gana, recordando todo lo que ayer había pasado con la chica Loxar, haciendo así que se volviera a dormir, para que los chicos no empezaran a preguntarle y Gajeel… solo no despertó.

Mientras que Jellal rápidamente cocinaba los tallarines, Lucy se fue a dar un baño, mientras que Natsu se encontraba en el sofá del living haciendo zapping en el televisor. Pronto dejo de ver TV, para luego empezar a recordar todos los momentos bueno que había pasado junto a Lucy.

"_Como cuando la conoció", "Como cuando empezaron a decirse sus gustos personales", "Como cuando le pegó porque dijo que Erza era linda" _(Si, hasta eso era un bello recuerdo para él)_, "Cuando la vio por primera vez con ese vestido que había elegido ÉL", "Cuando la vio salida del baño", "Cuando se enojo"_ y un sin mil de más momentos que había pasado junto a ella; y obvio, que los de anoche no quedaban atrás.

Pronto algo lo saco de sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho… ALGUIEN; quien era sin más que Jellal, llamándolos a la mesa para almorzar.

-Chicos! El almuerzo ya está! – gritó desde la cocina perfectamente para que todos lo escucharan.

Pronto Lucy salió del baño ya bañada, seguida de un muy adormilado Gray, que éste salía de la habitación en dirección a la mesa para comer; Gajeel no despertó, por lo que tuvieron que despertarlo tirándole agua en la cara, cosa que hizo enojar mucho al chico de los ojos carmesí. Almorzaron animadamente como todos los días, para después poder retirarse de la mesa a reposar los muy ricos tallarines de Jellal.

Gajeel ya más despierto, instaló el Play Station de Natsu en el televisor, para luego subirle todo el volumen a esa cosa, y empezar a jugar el Guitar Hero Metallica, **(N/A: Existe ese GH cierto o3o?) **Natsu peleaba con Gray – como todos los días -, Jellal levantaba la mesa y Lucy comenzaba a ordenar toda la ropa sucia para poder lavarla; en fin, cada uno estaba metido en su mundo.

Luego de pelear un buen rato con el Fullbuster, se fue a sentar al lado del chico Redfox, para luego centrar su mirada en las manos de éste. Sus dedos se movían a la velocidad de la luz, mientras que el televisor decía 200notas o algo así; escuchó claramente como el amante de los tallarines le otorgaba ayuda a Lucy para lavar la ropa, cosa que aceptó la rubia gustosamente.

-Hey Jellal – lo llamó el otro peliazul desde la puerta del lavado – tengo que salir, pero si llegara a pasar algo, llámenme.

-Salir? – preguntó mientras se daba vuelta y le alzaba una ceja al amante de los helados – okey! Cualquier cosa te avisamos! – le dijo animadamente.

-Sera que saldrás con Juvia? – preguntó con tono de malicia la rubia sin voltearse a verlo.

-N-No! – respondió rápidamente y nervioso – como c-crees? – le dijo sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Lucy se volteó para mirarlo y rio.

-Jee… tu cara te delata – le dijo apuntándolo, cosa que hizo que el chico se sonrojara más aún.

-Ya Lucy, déjalo solo – le pidió Jellal – no nos metamos en su vida amorosa si?

-Haaaaiii – dijo con una sonrisa la rubia.

-B-Bueno… me voy, ya saben cualquier cosa me llaman, adiós – dijo yéndose ya el chico.

-Suerte! – le gritó Lucy, lo que hizo que él chico maldijera por lo bajo.

Natsu que estaba en el sofá con Gajeel, vio claramente cómo salía del Dpto. Gray con la cara roja… roja?

-Lucy que le pasó a hielito? – le preguntó el chico, que se había levantado del sofá para luego llegar a la habitación de lavado.

-Nada – le dijo con una sonrisa – solo está enamorado – y terminando esto, Natsu rió.

-Ena ajjajajja….. ENAMORADO! – preguntó entre rizas, ya que eso era imposible.

-Si – le dijo la rubia, haciendo que se riera más aun – porque te da tanta riza? – le preguntó con las cejas fruncidas, molesta.

-Pues… jajajajjaja… pues porque eso es im-imposible – le dijo mientras trataba de calmarse.

-Natsu eso no es imposible – le dijo Jellal, mientras echaba algunas ropas sucias a la lavadora – además, Juvia es una buena chica… me gusta para Gray – dijo en tono paternal.

-No entiendo de que hablan… pero bueno – dijo el peli salmón, para luego irse de ahí en dirección al sofá, para volverse a sentar.

-Natsu es un idiota... – pensó Lucy en voz alta.

-Si – dijo Jellal mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>-Jajajaja... No! Jellal déjame!<p>

-Pero Lucy~

-No quiero!

Se escuchaban gritar esos dos por medio del ruido del televisor con las canciones del Guitar Hero.

Ya habían terminado de lavar toda la ropa y ahora se encontraban ellos dos, jugando con la espuma y agua de la lavadora. Estaban los dos cubiertos con solo espuma, mientras que el piso estaba hecho un asco; Gajeel que jugaba al Guitar Hero, no se percato de lo que hacían esos dos, pero para cierta persona… no paso nada de desapercibido.

Miraba desde el sofá hacia la sala de lavado con mucha molestia, no sabía el porqué, pero mientras más miraba hacia haya, más se sentía molesto; había estado ya un buen rato mirando hacia haya, molesto, pero algo hizo que se parara en dirección hacia haya y los separará.

Lucy había abrazado a Jellal mientras que lo botaba al piso, que estaba todo mojado y con espuma, haciendo así que los dos cayeran abrazados, mojándose más aun. Natsu al ver eso, se levantó rápidamente del sofá, llegando en solo 2 segundos a la habitación del lavado; tomo a Lucy de un brazo e hizo que se levantara, la apego a su cuerpo; colocando una mano en su cintura; para luego rugirle en la cara a Jellal.

-Se acabó todo… si siguen… - miro a la rubia - …Lucy se resfriara.

Jellal sorprendido por como reacciono el pelirosa, lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos de asombro, para luego entender todo y sonreír.

-Si… tienes razón Natsu – le dijo mientras se paraba del piso todo mojado.

Luego de que Jellal dijera esas palabras, Natsu se dirigió hacia al baño con Lucy agarrada de un brazo, para luego adentrarla ahí y tomar ropas de ella y pasárselas para que se bañara.

-Espera Natsu – lo detuvo antes de que saliera del baño.

-Qué? – preguntó cortante.

-Que te pasa?, porque estas así? – le preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

-No me pasa nada – le dijo, mientras sentía la mano de la chica sobre su frente.

-No tienes fiebre…

-No es nada Lucy, ya deja – le retiro su mano para luego darse media vuelta y salir del baño.

-No pero espera – le dijo tomándolo de un brazo – enserio Natsu… que te pasa? porque tan molesto?

-No lo sé! – le grito en la cara – y suéltame! – le dijo brusco, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Pero que te pasa! – le gritó esta vez ella, enojada – ya deja eso! Tú no eres así!

-Te dije que no me pasa nada!

-Mentiroso!

-Ya déjame Lucy!

-No!, hasta que me digas que te pasa!

-Nada! Es que no entiendes?

-Ya dime Natsu!

Jellal que se había dirigido hacia el sofá para sentarse al lado de Gajeel, escuchaba todo lo que "hablaban" esos dos dentro del baño. No pudo evitar reír un poco, al escuchar como Natsu le decía a Lucy algo sobre él y ella.

-Jeez… ya empezaron los celos – comentó de repente el chico de los pircing al chico peliazul.

-Jajaja si… esperemos que se dé cuenta.

-El chico Dragneel?... no, es muy lento – dijo burlonamente Gajeel.

-Esperemos que no… - dijo Jellal

Se escucho el estruendo que hizo Natsu al cerrar fuertemente la puerta del baño, lo que hizo que ambos chicos del sofá se dieran vuelta para mirarlo.

-Qué? – preguntó el pelirosa brusco y molesto.

-Nada… - dijo Jellal.

Y sin más, se fue de ahí en dirección a la habitación.

Muy pronto sabría que lo que siente en realidad, son celos.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>Si hay faltas de ortografía perdón u.u pero lo quise terminar rápido xD<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado :3 y si no, lo siento por mi T-T **

**Nos leemos pronto n.n!**

**Gracias por leer y Cuidate :I**

**Reviews c:?**


	15. Descubriendo Sus Sentimientos

**Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima c:**

**~A leer~**

* * *

><p><strong>~~#Resguardándote y Amándote#~~<strong>

**#Capitulo 15: Descubriendo Sus Sentimientos#**

3 días ya habían pasado desde el incidente entre Lucy y Natsu. Dentro de esos tres días, pasaron algunas cosas, que dejaron a los demás guardaespaldas en un estado de shock o de confusión ya que, nunca habían visto a su amigo pelirosa _así._

Aquel día ya era jueves, por lo que era el día estreno de un parque de diversiones que se había instalado bien cerca del hotel. Para calmar un poco el comportamiento del Dragneel, decidieron comprar boletos para poder ir al parque de diversiones, lo que hizo poner contento al chico pelirosa, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar esa aura de "acérquense a Lucy o los mato".

La rubia ahí, no se daba cuenta de nada; los chicos no sabían si su protegida era más o igual lenta que el pelirosa, lo que hacía poner las cosas más difíciles de lo que creían. Invitaron a las amigas de Lucy igual, para no poder ir solos y así no tener problemas con el chico sobre sus "celos" que aún no se daba cuenta.

Gray y Gajeel llamaron a Juvia y Levy, mientras que Jellal iba hacia el Dpto. de Erza para invitarla; las tres chicas dijeron que si, por lo que lo único que faltaba era ir hacia los juegos.

Los cuatros chicos junto con las dos chicas Lucy y Erza, fueron a buscar a sus respectivos Dptos. a la chica Loxar y la pequeña Levy; Gray y Juvia se vieron y ambos se sonrojaron en el momento en que recordaron lo de la noche pasada, cosa que no pasó muy desapercibida por todos allí; Gajeel y Levy se saludaron normalmente, pero para todos ese saludo fue un gran paso a su relación, y así ya saludados todos, bajaron hacia el subterráneo a buscar el auto de los chicos, para luego darse cuenta que había un problema.

-Emm… chicos – los llamó Jellal a todos – hay un pequeñísimo problema…

-Que sucede Jellal? – preguntó la protegida de ellos.

-Somos muchas personas y… el auto no es tan grande… - dijo a lo que miraba el auto y luego a Erza – por lo que… se tendrán que llevar en brazos…

-QUE ¡? – preguntó la más pequeña de ahí – como que en brazos?

-Fácil – habló esta vez Erza – Lucy se va encima de Natsu, Juvia encima de Gray y tú te vas en las piernas de Gajeel, listo – dijo la escarlata apuntándolos a cada uno, para luego sonreír tranquila y despreocupada.

-Por mi está bien, solo quiero llegar a los juegos – dijo el pelirosa con tal de llegar luego a los juegos.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando con cara de "vaya que es inocente" para luego empezar a subirse y acomodarse dentro del auto.

-J-Juvia… - llamó el chico Fullbuster algo nervioso – m-mejor yo me voy sobre tus piernas… - terminó de decir un poco ruborizado.

-E-Esta bien… - respondió la chica de la misma manera. Ambos se acomodaron como lo habían dicho, él sobre las piernas de la chica, lo que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

Luego llegó el turno de Gajeel y Levy.

-Hey! porque debo ir al medio?, a mi me gusta ir al lado de la ventana… no quiero al medio – dijo fastidiado el ojos carmesí por todo eso.

-Ya Gajeel deja de molestar y solo sube – le dijo la peliazul McGarden molesta, mientras lo empujaba para que entrará luego al auto. Sin rechistar, subió al auto y se instaló muy incómodamente; Levy entró y se sentó sobre las piernas del chico pelinegro.

-Para ser pequeña sí que pesas, enana – le dijo el chico, haciendo que la chica inflara sus cachetes del enojo.

Ahora era el turno de Natsu y Lucy.

-Okey… - dijo el chico a lo que estiraba sus brazos en cansancio – yo subo primero – dijo mientras empezaba a subirse. Se subió y acomodo en el asiento para luego mirar hacia los ojos a su protegida y hablarle.

-Vamos Lucy, que esperas? Quiero llegar luego a los juegos ~ - dijo el chico a lo que le estiraba su mano en señal de avanzar.

-Je-Jellal… no creo que esto sea una buena idea… - dijo con temor la chica al peliazul, quien esperaba que ella subiera. El chico sonrió, sabía que Lucy no era tan lenta.

-Vamos Lucy, no es nada del otro mundo – le dijo él a lo que empezaba a empujarla hacia el auto.

-E-Esta bien – dijo ya convencida; subió y se sentó encima de Natsu… no sabía porque se sentía tan nerviosa.

Y por ultimo subieron Jellal y Erza, quien el primero se sentó en el piloto y la chica en el del copiloto; el peliazul encendió el auto para luego hacerlo rugir un poco y así empezar a andar en dirección a los juegos.

En el auto se podía sentir un incomodo silencio por parte de todos, menos de dos personas quienes eran Jellal y Erza. Para no estar tan incómodos, Jellal prendió la radio y justo salió una canción de Justin Bieber, lo que hizo que la apagara inmediatamente.

-Jellal, no vuelvas a prender la radio… - le dijo amenazante Erza.

-O-Obvio… - respondió éste de vuelta, con miedo.

-Jeez, Jellal-san le tiene miedo a Erza-san – dijo Gray con un tono burlista, lo que hizo reír a todos ahí, dejando de lado el silencio incomodo.

-N-No...! para que vean, prenderé la radio nuevamente – dijo el chico.

-Si la prendes… todos te haremos algo no chicos? – preguntó con un aura de asesina Erza.

-Haaaaaaiii – dijeron todos con la misma aura.

-Está bien… no lo haré – dije rendido el chico.

-Así me gusta – dijo la escarlata.

-Guaaaaahhhhhmmm… - bostezó de repente el pelirosa, llamando la atención de todos – lo siento pero… me iré a dormir un rato – dijo el chico, mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura de la rubia y la abrazaba, apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de ella.

-N-Natsu! – dijo ella sonrojándose – q-que crees que haces?

-Pues… duermo – le dijo simple con los ojos cerrados, apretándola más a su cuerpo. Todos los presentes allí, se les quedaron mirando para luego sonreír a sus adentros y decir en sus mentes un "Bien hecho Natsu". Jellal quien no podía dejar de manejar, pudo verlos desde el espejo del auto, lo que hizo sacarle una sonrisa… definitivamente Natsu era un idiota.

Lucy quien iba muy nerviosa entre los brazos de su guardaespaldas, sintió los latidos y respiración de él en su espalda muy claramente. Ambas cosas estaban sincronizadas con las de ella, lo que le hizo ponerse más nerviosa aún.

Otra persona que estaba igual o peor que Lucy era Gray, pues quien no? con todo lo que le había pasado esa noche con la chica Loxar.

**Flash Back**

_-G-Gray sama… - lo llamó una muy sonrojada Juvia._

_-Si? que pasa Juvia? – preguntó él, ingenuo del comportamiento de la chica._

_-J-Juvia… JUVIA HA ESTADO ENAMORADA DE USTED GRAY-SAMA! – le gritó sus sentimientos a los cuatro vientos._

_El chico tardó en procesar la información, hasta cuando le llegó la noticia, sonrojándose de golpe y levantándose de la mesa torpemente tirando la silla al suelo._

_-Q-Q-Q-Que! – gritó mas rojo que nunca._

_-Por favor Gray-sama… - le dijo la chica cabizbaja, ruborizada – n-no me lo haga repetir…_

_-Q-Q-Q… – estaba en estado de shock el pobre._

_-J-Juvia solo quiere ser aceptada… - le dijo ella, acercándose más a él._

_-Ju-Ju-Juvia qu-que haces? – le preguntó él, mientras se sentía acorralado entre la pared y ella._

_-So…Solo quiero ser aceptada por u-usted, Gray-sama… - le dijo, mientras se acercaba más y más a él._

**Fin Flash Back**

Y eso es todo lo que recuerda esa noche.

Luego de eso, no sabe como término con la camisa desarreglada, con marcas de lápiz labial en ella y también, como término durmiendo con ella en el suelo, aunque sí, con ropas puestas aún… parece que no pasó a mayores la cosa.

Volviendo al presente, estaba muy nervioso como su protegida, ya que la chica en la cual estaba sentado encima, le había declarado su amor, y él con las declaraciones no se llevaba muy bien, o simplemente no las entendía. Para no pensar más en eso y despejar su mente, prefirió mirar hacia la ventana fuera… ya pronto tendría tiempo para hablar con ella.

Dentro de ese auto, había una persona muy molesta y pues, se sentía esa aura alrededor suyo.

Levy McGarden quien iba sentada sobre las piernas de Gajeel Redfox, estaba más molesta que nunca… todo porque el chico se movía y movía debajo de ella.

-Gajeel! ya para de moverte – le dijo fastidiada ya la pequeña.

-Pero es que tu…. – se volvió a mover – estoy incomodo! que quieres que haga?

-Que te dejes de mover! Eso quiero – le dijo la chica molesta.

-Y si no quiero? – le reto el chico con una sonrisa.

-Ya para Gajeel!

Y así siguieron todo el camino alegando, no dejando dormir a Natsu y no dejando pensar a Gray.

***O*O*O*O*O***

Luego de unos 15 min., llegaron por fin a su destino.

-Si! hemos llegado! – gritó el chico pelirosa al bajarse del auto.

-Cálmate Natsu – le dijo su protegida, colocando una mano en el hombro del chico – que estas llamando la atención.

-Ne Lucy – le dijo sin escuchar lo que le había dicho recién la chica – vamos a la casa embrujada si? si? – le preguntó.

-Umm... no lo sé, que creen ustedes chicos? – les preguntó la rubia a los demás, que ya habían salido del auto.

-Erza y yo iremos a la rueda de la fortuna, cierto? – le preguntó Jellal a la escarlata, para luego verla asentir – bueno, nos vemos! – y así se fue de la mano con la chica a la rueda de la fortuna.

-Y ustedes…? – preguntó la rubia a Gray y Juvia.

-No-Nosotros tenemos que hablar de algo… no Juvia? – le dijo el chico a la Loxar.

-S-Si… - se formo por unos segundos un silencio y luego ambos se despidieron y partieron hacia quien sabe dónde.

Luego de eso, Lucy miró a Gajeel y Levy y supuso que también ellos querían estar solos, por lo que no les preguntó y solo tomo a Natsu de un brazo y se lo llevó a la casa embrujada.

-Ustedes van juntos? – les preguntó el organizador del juego.

-Sip! – respondió alegre el chico.

-Okey entonces tomen su boleto y diríjanse hacia el bote que tiene su número, suerte! – les dijo amigable el organizador para luego ver como los chicos entraban y se iban hacia su bote que era el número 7.

Se subieron al bote y luego tuvieron que esperar algunos minutos para que las demás personas se subieran a sus botes. Mientras Lucy le hablaba a Natsu sobre lo que podían comer esa noche de once, un hombre vestido de una chaqueta larga de cuero, pasó por al lado del bote de ellos e hizo como si hubiera tropezado, manchando la camisa y pantalones de Lucy con jugo de naranja.

-Oh disculpe señorita – se disculpó el hombre con amabilidad, mientras que Lucy trataba de quitarse el juego.

-No importa – le dijo ella con una sonrisa – solo tenga cuidado.

-Lo tendré señorita y perdóneme de nuevo – y dicho esto, el hombre se fue hacia su bote.

Natsu quien había visto todo con lujo de detalles, se le quedó mirando al hombre hasta cuando él se sentó en su bote, haciendo llamar la atención de Lucy.

-Natsu… deja de mirarlo, pareces… no sé… - le dijo la chica por lo bajo.

-Lucy – llamó de pronto a la chica con tono serio – no te alejes de mi… él es de Phantom Lord.

-Como lo sabes ¡? – le preguntó sorprendida la chica.

-Lucy baja la voz… - le pidió él – y lo sé por sus movimientos y forma de vestir…. Espérate que llamaré a Jellal – le dijo, mientras que de su bolsillo sacaba su celular y marcaba el número del Fernández.

-Vamos… contesta Jellal… - decía mientras sonaba el Bip de la llamada – vamo-Aló Jellal? – preguntó rápidamente.

-Si Natsu? pasa algo? – se escuchó desde la otra línea.

-Tenemos código verde… - le dijo muy despacio.

-Que cosa? – preguntó mas fuerte Jellal.

-Que tenemos código verde! – le dijo un poco más fuerte.

-Q-QUE! CODIGO VERDE? – gritó Jellal, haciendo que el pelirosa se alejara un poco de su celular.

-Sí y no tienes que gritarlo – le dijo fastidiado – estamos en la casa embrujada, por lo que cuando termine el juego, espero verte afuera de él.

-Cuánto dura el juego? – preguntó mientras se escuchaba como empezaba a caminar junto con Erza.

-Dura unos 3 min. por lo que cuando termine, saldremos rápidamente de aquí – dijo serio el chico. Lucy quien estaba al lado de él, escuchaba todo atentamente. Sabía que estaba en ese mismo instante en peligro ya que había un hombre de Phantom Lord cerca de ella, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención ahí, era que cuando se trataba sobre peligros que rondaban alrededor de ella, Natsu se ponía muy serio y en alerta.

Siempre lo había visto alegre y divertido, junto con molestoso e inquieto pero, cuando su trabajo aparecía de verdad, se colocaba serio y astuto, cosa que sorprendía mucho a la rubia.

Luego de eso, Natsu cortó y los botecitos se empezaron a mover. Mientras los botecitos avanzaban, aparecían monstros o fantasmas con caras muy feas, haciendo gritar a las personas que iban en los demás botes. Lucy aterrada por todo eso, se sujetó de un brazo del pelirosa, haciendo que éste sacara un traviesa sonrisa, lo que hizo molestarla mucho.

-Hey no te rías! Sabes que me dan miedo estas cosas – le dijo ella con sus cachetes inflados de enojo.

-Jajajaja por eso te quise traer aquí – le dijo con una sonrisa divertida para luego pasar a una seductora – pero no te preocupes – le pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la acerco a él - …yo estoy contigo… - le dijo mientras afirmaba su nariz en su cabello rubio, inhalando su dulce olor.

La chica al escuchar eso y sentir todo lo que él hacía, se sonrojo y trató de separarse de él, pero éste no la dejaba y la abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Na-Natsu… suéltame… - le dijo nerviosa y ruborizada.

-No quiero – dijo él, muy testarudo como siempre, afirmando su mentón en la cabeza de la chica.

-N-Natsu que me sueltes te digo… - dijo ella un poco adormilada y sin fuerzas.

-No quiero… - repitió él de nuevo, mientras la abrazaba más.

-Tengo… frio… - le dijo ella al chico, mientras se acomodaba un poco entre los brazos de él.

-Entonces… quédate con…conmigo – y sin decir más, el chico se desmayó al igual que su protegida rubia…

_**Continuara… haya abajo xD**_

* * *

><p><em>Entretiempo o como le digo yo :B comerciales xD <em>

**Les pido perdón por demorarme tanto en subir los capis de este fic u.u**

**Pues últimamente no he estado con la señorita inspiración :/**

**Y también el Colegio me tiene muy consumida D:**

**Por lo que no tengo tiempo para pensar en los Fic's :cc**

**Espero que me perdonen u.u **

**Y Abajo sigue la continuación c:**

**Nos leemos más abajo :3**

* * *

><p>Sintió como alguien lo llamaba y también como lo… golpeaban?<p>

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, para luego ver al frente suyo la cara de Jellal mientras que por atrás de él la cara de Erza; se dio cuenta que estaba en el exterior de la casa embrujada y pronto se acordó de su protegida.

-Lucy… - dijo su nombre mientras se sentaba en el suelo – donde esta Lucy! – se exaltó al no verla junto a suyo.

-Emm… - Jellal preocupado giró para mirar a Erza, viendo que ésta asentía a decirle la verdad – se la llevó el hombre de Phantom Lord…

-QUE DEMONIOS! – le gritó enojado, mientras que de lejos se veía llegar Gajeel y Gray junto con las otras dos chicas.

-Encontraron a Lucy? – preguntó Jellal pero los cuatros negaron rotundamente.

-Todo es mi culpa! – dijo Natsu, llamando la atención de todos – si yo… si yo no me hubiera dormido! pero PERO! … - dijo en un intento de excusarse.

-Natsu no es tu culpa… - le dijo Jellal mientras le posaba una mano en su hombro izquierdo -… es culpa de todos por habernos separado…

-Mejor en vez de estar viendo de quien es la culpa, sería mejor si la buscamos no? – recomendó el peliazul Fullbuster a todos.

-Si mejor – dijo el de los ojos carmesí.

Y así, todos empezaron a buscar a la chica rubia; Erza junto con Levy y Juvia no sabían lo que estaba pasando ahí, pero lo más importante era encontrar a la chica, por lo que después pedirían explicaciones. La buscaron en los baños, en los juegos, en la rueda de la fortuna y entre otras partes más, pero seguían sin hallar el paradero de la chica, lo que hacía frustrar más y más al pelirosa.

Natsu quien se había sentado en una banca junto con Gray y Gajeel, sintió un olor muy dulce llegar a su nariz, por lo que supo inmediatamente que era de la rubia. No les aviso a los chicos por lo que salió inmediatamente hacia donde el olor lo guiaba.

-Oi Natsu! – lo llamó Gray, pero ni caso hizo el chico, por lo que ambos tuvieron que seguir al pelirosa corriendo.

No sabía hacia donde corría, lo único que seguía era el dulce olor de ella y pues… pronto llego a su destino. Había llegado a un lugar un tanto alejado del parque de diversiones, en donde solo se encontraba una banca y un árbol. Solo por mera curiosidad miró hacia arriba del árbol y en una de las grandes ramas, vio a Lucy desmayada toda rasguñada por quien sabe qué cosa.

-Lucy… - dijo horroroso por cómo estaba la chica. Se subió al árbol y tomó en brazos a la chica, mientras escuchaba como detrás llegaban Gray y Gajeel.

-Oi Natsu! No vayas corriendo así como…! – pero el peliazul no pudo seguir la frase, al ver como Natsu bajaba de un salto con Lucy en brazos.

El pelirosa se acercó a la banca que ahí había, para luego depositar con mucha delicadeza al cuerpo inconsciente de su protegida sobre ella.

-Lucy… Lucy… despierta… tienes que hacerlo… - le decía el chico con voz quebrada - …. sa-sabes que tienes que despertar…

-Gajeel, llama a Jellal y explícale todo… - dijo muy bajo el peliazul al chico de los pircing.

-Ne Lucy despierta… - le decía mientras movía su hombro suavemente.

-Aló? Jellal? – se escuchó hablar a Gajeel por el celular – encontramos a Lucy…

-Lucy… Lucy! – empezó a nombrarla más fuerte.

-Natsu cálmate – le dijo Gray.

-No! – gritó Natsu – Lucy tiene que despertar!

-Jellal apresúrate… si…emm… afueras del parque junto a una banca y árbol roble… esta devastado – decía Gajeel por teléfono.

-Vamos Lucy! despierta! Tienes que despertar! – decía entre sollozos ya el chico.

-Natsu cálmate!

-NO!, todo es mi culpa! – tomó el rostro de Lucy y lo acarició suavemente – vamos… tienes que despertar… no me dejes solo…

Luego llegaron Jellal junto con las chicas.

-Como esta? – preguntó inmediatamente Jellal a Gray.

-Estaba arriba de ese árbol y luego… Natsu la bajo y estaba, toda rasguñada… - decía el peliazul con dificultad por ver así a su protegida.

-Ya veo… - dijo Jellal cabizbajo.

-Lucy! despierta!... no tienes que dejarme… NO PUEDES DEJARME!... por favor… - le agarró ambas manos a la chica – vamos Lucy… despierta…

-Natsu… - lo llamó Jellal – ven vamos, llamaremos a una ambulancia… - le dijo mientras le agarraba un brazo.

-No suéltame! – le dijo zafándose del agarre – Lucy debe despertar… si no despierta… no podré decirle que la amo… - sonrió irónico – Jeez, quien iba a pensar que terminaría enamorado de ella… - los chicos lo miraron sorprendido por el haberse dado cuenta -… por eso debe despertar… necesito decirle… no… la necesito a ella… no puede dejarme… - decía mientras que su cabeza se llenaba de imágenes del funeral de ella – No!... Lucy no morirá… lo sé… - dijo mientras sus ojos se opacaban y perdían ese maravilloso brillo que siempre tenían.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! <strong>

**He Aquí el final del capi :E**

**Espero que te haya gustado mucho y nos leemos en el prox n.n!**

**Gracias por leer y Cuidate mucho :3 **

**Si hay faltas de ortografía perdón :c**

**Gracias de Nuevo n.n!**

**Los Quiero *-* **

_Dedicado exclusivamente a mi Querido Tenshi c: y Obvio que a todos__ ;)_

**Reviews c:?**


	16. Yo estoy contigo,,Neko?

**~~#Resguardándote y Amándote#~~**

**#Capitulo 16: "Yo estoy contigo"/Neko?**

Entró rápidamente la camilla al hospital, donde encima de ella se podía apreciar a una muy inconsciente rubia. Los paramédicos rápidamente la llevaron a una sala donde había un cartel con letras verdes que decía "Emergencias".

-De aquí no pueden pasar, por favor esperen – les dijo una enfermera a los chicos y chicas que venían con la rubia.

Gajeel y Gray se sentaron pesadamente sobre las sillas que estaban en la sala de espera, mientras que Natsu se afirmaba en una pared, aún con los ojos opacos.

Las chicas que aún no sabían sobre el qué le había pasado a Lucy, quisieron preguntar a éstos, pero viendo el estado de todos, sería más recomendable hablar de ello más tarde. Jellal les dijo a todos que iría a buscar un café, a lo que Erza le dijo que lo acompañaba; Gray le pidió una bebida muy helada, mientras que ni Gajeel ni Natsu le pedían algo.

Mientras que el peliazul caminaba preocupado hacia la maquinita donde se saca el café, la escarlata le habló llamándole la atención.

-Jellal… puedo saber lo que ocurre? – le pregunto con tono preocupante.

Antes de contestarle, meditó un poco el sobre si decirle o no, llegando a la conclusión que si.

-Pues… de primera… Lucy no es nuestra prima, es nuestra protegida… - le dijo mientras elegía el tipo de café en la máquina – ella es hija de uno de los más famosos mafiosos de Japón. Nos venimos a Estados Unidos por… problemas de su padre, por lo que él nos contrató y nosotros la protegemos…

Erza estaba silenciosa, escuchando y ordenando en su mente todo lo que le decía el peliazul, para poder entender mejor la situación.

-Digamos que… Lucy es como la "princesa" de este cuento… donde el malo del cuento quiere asesinarla por venganza hacia su padre… lo que hace que ella, nos tenga a nosotros… - le dijo dándose vuelta para sonreírle melancólicamente – hace un mes aproximadamente hemos estado con Lucy… aunque es muy poco, le hemos agarrado mucho cariño y respeto… - sonrió irónico – perdón, respeto no… para nosotros, Lucy es la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvimos; si le llega a pasar algo… - arrugó su pantalón con su mano izquierda -… no me lo perdonaré nunca…

***O*O*O*O*O***

Luego de que Erza y Jellal volvieran del café, todos los presentes allí tuvieron que esperar una eternidad para saber noticias sobre el estado de Lucy, cosa que todavía seguían esperando.

Natsu estaba fatal, sus ojos sin brillo decían todo por él; se veía ahí, su cuerpo y todo pero… no estaba consciente de toda la situación, para él, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era solo un horrible sueño del que quería despertar; no quería aceptar que todo eso era real.

De pronto, salió el Doctor de la sala de emergencias junto con la enfermera de antes, ambos tenían una cara muy seria, cosa que hacia preocupar más a todos allí.

-Los familiares de la señorita Lucy?... oh, son ustedes – se dirigió el Doctor a todo el grupo.

-Como está ella Doctor? – se atrevió a preguntar el peliazul Fullbuster.

-Está bien, fuera de peligro… Solo le encontramos en su cuerpo rastros de golpes y un líquido extraño, que sirve para hacer dormir a las personas – explicó el doctor mientras miraba unos papeles – estará bien cuando despierte, solo hay que curarle las heridas y luego se la pueden llevar a casa – terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

El doctor se fue en dirección a otra sala dejando a los presentes allí más que satisfechos.

Natsu quien había estado en estado "muerto" por así decirlo, se dejó caer en uno de los asientos de espera mientras que un gran y preocupado suspiro, salía de su boca. Gray al verlo, asomó una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro, para luego caminar y sentarse al lado de su amigo pelirosa.

-Tranquilo… ya todo lo malo paso, ahora está bien – le dijo, en el momento en que le golpeaba cuidadosamente en el hombro derecho al chico.

-Si… - le respondió este de vuelta, mientras asomaba despacio una sonrisa en sus labios.

Jellal contento por lo que les dijo el doctor, vio como una enfermera salía de la sala en donde se encontraba Lucy. Se acercó a ella y le preguntó que si podían pasar a verle, a lo que la enfermera le contesta que sí, pero que si llegaba a despertar, debían avisarle de inmediato al doctor. Jellal le agradeció mucho a la enfermera, para después ir a avisarles a los chicos y chicas, sobre que ya se podía entrar a ver a Lucy.

Entraron cautelosamente a la sala en donde estaba Lucy. En el momento en que la vieron sobre la cama, inconsciente, los 4 chicos que estaban dentro de esa sala, se maldijeron internamente por no poder ayudar ni proteger a la hija de su jefe Jude. Natsu de inmediato se fue a sentar a una silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Lucy; tomo su mano derecha con mucha delicadeza, para luego enfocar toda su vista en el rostro tranquilo de ella.

A pesar de que el doctor les había dicho que estaba fuera de peligro, no podían el negarse a preocuparse al verla así sobre esa camilla con sabanas blancas. Mientras que todos estaban viéndola preocupados, uno de los presentes ahí, pensaba en si soltar o no ese comentario que le había estado rondando la cabeza desde hace rato.

Al ver que el ambiente estaba algo tenso e inquietante, dejo salir su comentario, logrando fastidiar un poco al Dragneel.

-Así que… te gusta Lucy… - soltó de pronto el chico de ojos azules y pelo azul, mejor conocido como Gray.

Natsu quien estaba poniéndole toda su atención a su protegida, se sonrojó de golpe al escuchar el comentario de Gray hacía él. Los chicos al ver la reacción del pelirosa Dragneel, rieron como nunca, haciendo incomodar más a Natsu.

-…y qué si me gusta… - dijo algo ruborizado y molesto, mirando hacia otro lado, pero en el momento en que dijo eso, la chica de la camilla gruño algo molesta para luego comenzar a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

-Natsu…? – preguntó viendo una cosa borrosa de color rosa. Éste al escuchar como ella lo llamaba, se tensó un poco y pensó _"¿Habrá escuchado?"_ para luego girarse a mirarla nuevamente.

-Si…?- le preguntó.

-… en dónde estoy? - le preguntó mientras veía perfectamente como su vista se mejoraba, dejándole ver a todos los demás junto con las chicas.

-En el hospital, Lucy.

-Llamaré al doctor – dijo Jellal de repente, mientras salía de la sala.

-¿Qué paso? – preguntó nuevamente la chica

-… no recuerdas nada? – le preguntó esta vez Gray.

-No… porqué debe… - pero en ese mismo instante, vio como su mente comenzaba a llenarse de imágenes siendo golpeada por el hombre que, hace un rato atrás le había tirado ese líquido extraño sobre su ropa. Con una de sus manos, se toco el costado izquierdo de sus costillas, sintiendo de inmediato una punzada de dolor en el área recién tocada.

-Auch… duele – se quejó, para luego retirar su mano de ahí para no sentir más dolor. Trato de mover sus piernas, pero vio que no se querían mover por el gran dolor que sentía de éstas; luego movió su brazo izquierdo, dejando ver sus 10 puntos recién cocidos. Oh… definitivamente no se vería su brazo por un buen tiempo.

-Lucy – esa voz la sacó de su mundo, haciendo que ella alzara su vista hacia esos hermosos jades que siempre la miraban con ternura – no te muevas… - le pidió tomando su mano derecha con ambas manos - … yo estoy contigo… - no entendió porque le había dicho eso ultimo, pero de igual manera lo aceptó, dedicándole una traviesa sonrisa solo para él.

-Está bien… - le respondió luego de eso.

De inmediato, llego a la habitación de paredes blancas Jellal junto con el Doctor de antes. Éste le pregunta a Lucy que como se siente a lo que ella responde que le duele las piernas, costillas, pecho y brazos. El doctor al terminar de escuchar sus malestares, les informa a los presentes allí que Lucy tendrá que quedarse en el Hospital hasta que sus heridas mejoren; Natsu al escucharlo dice que él se queda, Jellal igual y Erza también. Gajeel dice que él irá a dejar a Levy al departamento y que luego volvería al hospital y Gray dice lo mismo, con la diferencia de que es Juvia.

Así entonces, cada chico hace lo suyo.

Jellal invita a Erza a comer en la cafetería del hospital; dejando así a Natsu solo con Lucy. Antes de salir de la habitación, Jellal le dice en susurros para que solo él escuche, a que se declare a Lucy, a lo que Natsu le responde fastidiado "_Idiota_".

Gajeel y Gray se dirigen hacia el Hotel a dejar a las chicas en sus respectivos Dpto. De camino, Gray les cuenta a ambas sobre la verdadera identidad de ellos y Lucy, a lo que las chicas se sorprenden mucho, ya que eso parecía algo sacado de una película de acción. Llegan al Dpto. y Gray se digna a dejar a Juvia en la puerta de su Dpto. mientras que Gajeel hacia lo mismo con la chica McGarden.

Ya habían llegado al piso en donde se encontraba el Dpto. de la chica, caminaron y llegaron a la residencia por así llamarlo. Levy se lo quedó mirando por un buen rato en silencio, mientras que Gajeel solo miraba hacia otro lado, tratando de no tener contacto visual.

-Gajeel… - lo llamó ella; mala idea, ahora debía mirarla a los ojos.

-Qué quieres? – le preguntó con ese tono de siempre.

-Te-Tengo… miedo – le dijo ella mientras llevaba ambas mano juntas a su pecho – que pasa si… si los hombres esos vienen por mi… por haber estado cerca de Lucy…? – dijo temblorosa.

Pasaron algunos minutos, en donde ninguno de los dos se miraba a la cara ni decía o hacia algún ruido alguno, hasta que el chico de ojos carmesí rompió ese silencio, con una carcajada algo extraña.

-Geehee… como crees enana que ellos vendrán por ti… si tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, además… - la chica levantó su vista para mirarlo – Lucy tiene mejor cuerpo que tu. Solo eres una enana…

-Uyy! Gajeel! – le replicó ella molesta – sabía que dirías algo así… mejor me encierro, adiós! – pero no pudo seguir caminando, ya que él la atajo de un brazo haciendo que parara.

-… no te preocupes, si ellos vienen por ti… yo te protegeré… - le dijo el chico, en un susurro muy bajo, solo para que ella escuchara. Lo que no sabía Gajeel, era que gracias a ese comentario había colocado a la chica nerviosa y ruborizada.

***O*O*O*O*O***

En otra parte de ese hotel; o mejor dicho, en otro Dpto. de ese hotel, se encontraban dos personas de pelo azul, uno más oscuro que el otro, mirándose, tratando de conversar o despedirse.

Gray se sentía incomodo en ese lugar. Cuando miraba a la chica Loxar, su mente rápidamente comenzaba a trabajar, llegándole imágenes sobre lo de la noche anterior, colocándolo nervioso y torpe. En el parque ese día, no habían podido entablar una conversación bien como la gente civilizada. Se ponían nerviosos e inquietos; no sabían que decir y por parte de Gray, se supone que tendría que responderle algo a los sentimientos de la chica Loxar, pero, nunca le había pasado algo así, por lo que no sabía qué hacer en ese momento.

-…dame tiempo – dijo de pronto el chico Fullbuster – déjame pensarlo y cuando esté listo… te respondo algo, por favor… - y ahí fue la primera vez en que la miraba a la cara sin vergüenza o nerviosismo.

La chica no supo el porque él le había dicho eso de repente, hasta cuando se acordó de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, ruborizándose un poco, por ahora captar lo que el chico le había dicho segundos antes.

-Está bien… si Gray-sama necesita tiempo… Juvia lo esperara – le dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa agradable al chico, lo que hizo ruborizar solo un poco al Fullbuster.

***O*O*O*O*O***

Jellal luego de comer con Erza, le avisa que irá a ver a Lucy y Natsu.

Se dirige hacia la sala en donde está su protegida, ve la puerta y lentamente comienza a abrirla, ya que no quiere interrumpir si es que están haciendo algo.

Entra despacio, y ve como claramente Natsu esta afirmado en la orilla de la cama, durmiendo muy relajadamente, mientras que Lucy divertida, le toca el pelo con sus delicados dedos haciendo que el pelirosa se relaje más de lo que ya está.

Lucy se da cuenta que Jellal está en la pieza con ellos, por lo que inmediatamente aleja sus manos del pelo del chico, para luego mirar al peliazul y preguntar que qué pasa.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó con su tono simpático como siempre.

-Nada… solo venia a checar algo – le dijo mientras miraba el rostro de Natsu y decía internamente "Idiota" – ya me voy, no te preocupes… sigue con lo tuyo – le dijo esto último con malicia y luego, sin más que decir se fue.

* * *

><p><em>Entretiempo nwn! :3<em>

_Necesito hacerles una pregunta importante *-* , de ustedes va si es feliz o triste (:_

**¿****Q****uieren que este Fic tenga Final Triste o Feli****z****?**

_Por favor respóndanme se los suplico u.ú _

_Si no me responden, no tendrá final :c _

_Eso es todo :3 c:_

_Sigan leyendo~_

* * *

><p>5 días ya habían pasado de cuando Lucy había sido atacada en los juegos mecánicos. Ahora se encontraba sana y feliz en su hogar, como siempre debió ser.<p>

-¡Natsu! Levanta tu ropa sucia YA!

-¡No quiero!

-¡Jellal dile!

-Ya Natsu! Haz lo que Lucy te dice! – le gritó éste desde la cocina.

-¡No quiero! – volvió a responder lo mismo el pelirosa.

-¡Dejen de gritar! – gritó esta vez Gray.

-¡Natsu tu ropa! – gritó Lucy.

-¡NO QUIERO!

-¡YA BASTA! – gritó Gajeel, haciendo retumbar todo el Dpto. - ¡NO SE CALLAN NUNCA!

Y ahí, todos se quedaron callados. Cuando Gajeel se enojaba, a todos les daba miedo y sabían que era difícil volverlo a la normalidad. Todos callaron y para no seguir alegando, Lucy tuvo que levantar la ropa sucia del Dragneel. Éste se encontraba en el baño, aseándose para poder almorzar ya que, se había despertado muy tarde y no había alcanzado a tomar desayuno por lo que ahora tomaría un almuerzayuno. Gray estaba en la habitación vistiéndose mientras que Jellal estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo; fideos; y Gajeel, se encontraba jugando en su Nintendo 3DS que hace dos días se había comprado.

Para Lucy era un gran agrado llegar a su hogar pues, era cómodo y era tu casa obvio, donde ahí solo podías hacer cosas que en otras partes no podías, pero, llegar y tener que ordenar TODO, o más bien, la ropa de _cierta_ personita, era agotador. Escuchó cómo se abría la puerta del baño y de ella, salir a un recién bañado Dragneel.

Vestía una sudadera negra, en el centro tenía una carita feliz amarilla y arriba de ella unas letras amarillas que decían "Nirvana"; abajo llevaba unas converse negras junto con unos shorts holgados blancos. No se veía ni tan bien ni tan mal; para los chicos; pero para Lucy, se veía endemoniadamente bien…

-Lucy… Lucy! – le dijo el chico, sacándola de su mundo.

-Si?

-Saldré a dar una vuelta, vuelvo luego

-¿Adónde vas? – preguntó extrañada la chica.

-A dar una vuelta, tranquila – le posó una de sus manos sobre su cabello – no me extrañes tanto… - le dijo con un tono extraño para luego decirle adiós y salir del Dpto.

Lucy extrañada por eso, se quedó mirando por varios minutos en silencio la puerta del Dpto., para luego seguir ordenando la ropa sucia y desordenada del chico pelirosa.

***O*O*O*O*O***

Tenía que despejar su mente. Se conocía demasiado y sabia que no era de las personas que le daban tantas vueltas a un problema o rollo, pero sinceramente este tema lo estaba trayendo gordo. "_Como poder declararme a Lucy_" era todo lo que había pensado el chico de cabellera rosa en esos 5 días. Según Jellal, si no lo hacía temprano, Lucy se aburriría de él y se encontraría otro, pero la verdad es que, esa vez no había entendido nada de lo que le había dicho Jellal.

Caminó dando vueltas por el alrededor del hotel; ni tan lejos por si llegara a pasar algo; pero de pronto una cajita de cartón junto con un maullar extraño le llamaron la atención.

-Aye… - decía ese gato/perro/pájaro/pingüino ¡lo que fuera!, hablaba o sonaba muy extraño.

Con sigilo se acercó a la cajita de cartón, abriéndola y encontrándose con ella a un peculiar gatito de color azul. Se veía con hambre y frio, pues tiritaba por la falta de calor. Lo tomó con ambas manos y sonriente se lo llevó al Dpto.

-Tranquilo… - le dijo al gatito mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del Hotel - … ahora yo estoy contigo…

**C****ontinuara**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! :3 <strong>

**Primero que todo u.ú les pido perdón por actualizar tan tarde :c **

**He tenido muchas tareas (como ahora) y pruebas por lo que no he podido actualizar :c**

**Además de sufrir una GRAN falta de inspiración u-ú **

**¡DE VERAS PERDONENME D: !**

**E****spero que te haya gustado el capitulo :c y si no u.ú háganmelo saber por un review o MP :c**

**Nos veremos pronto *-***

**Acuérdense de responder si quieren Final Happy o Tri'te :3**

_¡IMPORTANTE! _

_Si no es mucha molestia u.ú pueden darme ideas para el próximo capítulo :c por ahora saben que saldrá Happy u.u pero necesito tener más ideas para el capítulo :/ _

_**¡Por favor :c! SE LOS SUPLICO!**_

_Espero que entiendan u.ú sin más que decir, Adios, Saludos! Y Cuidensé c:_

**Reviews c:?**


	17. ¡Happy! y ¿Lisanna?

**Primero que todo, Gracias por sus reviews (: **

_Todas las ideas que me dieron me sirvieron de maravilla *-*_

_Pero las colocaré en los capítulos de más adelante ;)_

**Gracias por leer y por seguir esta historia c:**

_Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

**:3**

* * *

><p><strong>~~#Resguardándote y Amándote#~~<strong>

**#Capitulo 17: ¡Happy! y ¿Lisanna? #**

Seguía ordenando toda la ropa de su guardaespaldas, pero a la vez, pensaba en donde podía estar metido el dueño de esas prendas. Era raro, muy raro, que Natsu saliera a dar vueltas por ahí. No podía negar que durante esos últimos 5 días el chico había estado un tanto pensativo –muy anormal en él – y un poco alejado de ella, cosa que la hacía pensar cosas muy dolorosas para ella, y su corazón.

"_¿Y si se fue a juntar con alguna chica…?"_ se preguntaba Lucy, mientras miraba detenidamente las camisetas del chico, para luego sentir un punzante dolor en su pecho, haciendo que le costara un poco respirar. Tomó una de sus camisetas, para luego dirigírsela a su nariz y aspirar hondo el olor de ésta, quien tenía el aroma impregnado del pelirosa.

-…no quiero perderte… - susurró inconscientemente y embobada por el olor, pero tan pronto como dijo eso, escuchó al dueño de esas prendas entrar al Dpto. diciendo un "llegue".

Rápidamente dejo la camiseta en la cama, para luego dirigirse al living del Dpto.

.-

.-

Natsu quien había llegado al Dpto., le mostró de inmediato el gatito a Gajeel.

-¡Mira lo que encontré! – le dijo alegre mostrándole el gatito al ojos carmesí. Gajeel abrió la boca para preguntar que de adonde lo había sacado, pero pronto los dos sintieron una presencia agradable y familiar llegar a la sala.

Lucy quien al ver al pelirosa ahí junto con Gajeel y ella, no pudo esconder la sonrisa que se asomó de inmediato a su rostro, de solo ver al pelirosa ahí.

_Tranquilidad_

Ese fue el sentimiento al verlo ahí.

-¡Mira Lucy! – le dijo el pelirosa con una gran sonrisa, mientras que le extendía sus manos con el gatito en ellas – es un gatito!

-¡Aww! – gritó ella de alegría, para luego quitárselo de las manos a Natsu - ¡Es muy lindo!

-Hey! es mío! – gritó Natsu, mientras trataba de quitárselo a Lucy - ¡Yo lo encontré!

-¡No seas egoísta! – le dijo Lucy con el ceño fruncido, mientras trataba de alejar al gatito de las manos del chico.

-¡Vamos Lucy!, yo lo encontré ¡es mío! – le decía, mientras inconscientemente hacia que Lucy caminara hacia atrás, llegando a la puerta de la habitación de ellos.

-¡No!, yo también lo quiero! – dijo Lucy, mientras sentía en su espalda la puerta de la habitación.

Natsu colocó ambas manos sobre la cabeza de Lucy, acorralándola prácticamente entre él y la puerta de la habitación. Lucy al ver el acto del chico y también el como la veía con esos oscuros ojos, no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo ante el chico.

-N-Natsu… muévete… - le dijo, mientras bajaba su mirada para no tener contacto con la de él.

-No quiero – le dijo él firme.

-V-Vamos… muévete… - le volvió a decir la chica, sin mirarlo, pero pronto sintió como el chico le alzaba la cara con una mano en su mentón.

-Te dije que no quiero, Lucy – le dijo mirándola a los ojos, con firmeza.

La chica al verlo y escuchar hablar con firmeza, sin un grado de nerviosismo, no pudo evitar temblar por la mirada tan seria y potente de Natsu.

Trató de bajar nuevamente su rostro para perder el contacto con él, pero no, el chico volvía a levantarle el rostro; hasta que en un momento se quedaron ambos mirándose fijamente. Como si quisieran memorizarse el rostro y facciones de cada uno, para recordar por el resto de sus días, se miraban con una intensidad brutal.

Lucy se dio cuenta que el pelirosa peligrosamente y sigilosamente comenzaba a acercarse a su rostro, colocándola más nerviosa de lo que ya podía estar; Natsu se daba cuenta del nerviosismo de ésta, pero, ¿de qué estaría nerviosa? Si él no iba hacerle nada malo… o sí?

-Dámelo – dijo de pronto el pelirosa sorprendiendo a la rubia.

-¿E-El qué? – preguntó temblorosa ésta.

-Tú ya sabes, solo, dámelo – le respondió éste, mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella, mirándola.

-¿D-D-De que hablas Na-Natsu? – no podía ser cierto, ¿Natsu le estaba pidiendo que le diera un beso?

-Está bien – dijo en tono hastiado – yo lo haré.

Rápidamente a Lucy se le subieron los colores a la cabeza, colocándola muy roja como una manzana ya madura. Cerró los ojos adormilada, en un intento de esconder un poco su vergüenza y también, para esperar el ansiado beso que segundos antes le había pedido su guardaespaldas, o eso creía ella.

Nada

No llegó nada de lo que esperaba.

-¿Por qué cerraste los ojos Lucy? – le preguntó confuso el chico, ya alejado de ella.

-¿Uh? – abrió sus orbes marrones, para luego ver al frente de ella a un pelirosa confuso, con una ceja alzada preguntando _"¿Qué demonios?" _con su rostro.

Y pronto cayó a la realidad.

Había jurado que Natsu le había pedido un beso; había jurado que Natsu se le acercaba para darle un beso; ¿Y cuál era la realidad? que solo quería que le entregara el gatito de sus brazos, que por cierto, ahora se encontraba en los brazos de él.

Roja por la vergüenza y a la vez estúpida por creer cosas irreales, se metió al dormitorio en que todos dormían, cerrándole la puerta fuertemente en la cara al chico.

No podía creer lo que había pasado.

***O*O*O*O*O***

Velozmente llegó la hora de almorzar. Lucy quien aún tenía vergüenza, no podía y ni quería mirar al pelirosa a la cara y menos a los ojos, por lo que si él le hablaba en el almuerzo, ella le contestaba cortante y con la mirada hacia otro lado, cosa que extraño a todos los presentes, incluso a Natsu. Luego de almorzar, el Dragneel rápidamente se llevó a la habitación al gatito, a quien ya le habían dado de comer y beber; Gray y Gajeel lo habían aceptado, pues, no les molestaba el gato en lo absoluto, pero Jellal, nunca creyeron que aquel chico maduro y razonable pudiera tenerle miedo a un simple gatito.

Todos recordaran la reacción que había tenido Jellal al ver al gato azul.

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡Mira Jellal! – le dijo Natsu entusiasmado._

_-¿¡Q-Q-Q-Que es e-e-e-esss-oo! – preguntó temblando y sudando de miedo._

_-Pues – Natsu miró al gato y luego respondió con una amplia sonrisa – ¡es un gato!... creo – dijo esto último desconfiado – podemos quedárnoslos? _

_-S-S-Siisiii, lo que sea! ¡SACALO DE AQUÍ! – le pidió, casi rogándole de rodillas._

_-Está bien, miedoso – le dijo Natsu, mientras se retiraba de la sala con el gato en sus brazos._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Definitivamente que nadie olvidaría esa reacción.

Natsu colocó al gato sobre su cama, quien extrañamente se sentó como un niño pequeño, mientras que él lo miraba detenidamente, buscándole un nombre con el cual ajustara con el gato. Ambos, humano y animal, se miraban detenidamente, ojos con ojos; como si al solo mirarse, se entendían o hablaran como personas o animales normales. Pero pronto esa conexión ocular, tubo que romper al escuchar como alguien entraba en la habitación.

Era Lucy.

Natsu a verla, sintió una punzada en su pecho, sin saber por qué. Vio como la chica se disponía a irse de la habitación, pero gracias a Dios él reaccionó a tiempo, y tomándole de un brazo, hizo acto de que no se fuera.

-Lucy – la hizo girar para mirarla – ¿qué te ocurre?

-Nada – le dijo ella, sin mirarlo – ¿por qué preguntas?

-¡No mientas! – le habló un poco fuerte – te ocurre algo y quiero saber que es.

-No es nada – y armándose de valor, levantó su rostro para solo mirar a los orbes oscuros del chico – ¡de verdad! – le dijo esto con una sonrisa.

Natsu se la quedó mirando por largo rato, hasta por fin darse cuenta de que nada le pasaba. Le dedicó una de sus típicas sonrisas, mostrándole su perfecta dentadura, haciendo que la chica se riera al igual que él.

Sabía que no podía seguir con ese comportamiento hacia Natsu; si le hubiera contado sobre que sentía vergüenza, el chico igualmente no entendería el porqué la vergüenza.

Como siempre le decía Jellal, Natsu es un idiota.

-¡Hey Lucy! – la llamó, haciendo que lo mirara con curiosidad la chica – ayúdame a ponerle nombre al gatito~

-¡Bien! – dijo ella alegre.

Ambos se acercaron a la cama del pelirosa. Éste se sentó al lado derecho de la cama en el suelo, mientras que sus codos los colocaba sobre el colchón de su cama, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos; Lucy se sentó en la orilla izquierda de la cama del chico, mientras que miraba como el pequeño gato comenzaba con una patita delantera, a rascarse uno de sus ojitos y a bostezar, dándoles a entender que comenzaba a sentir sueño.

-Mmnnm… – decía el chico, mientras se tomaba sus rizos rosados entre sus dedos, en un intento en vano de pensar en un nombre para el gato.

Lucy quien también estaba pensando en un nombre para el felino animal, se dio cuenta que en el cuello de éste, se encontraba un collar con una cinta roja junto con una diadema pequeña de color plateado, quien en ella tenía un nombre marcado llamado "_Happy"._

La chica tomó la diadema entre sus finos y delgados dedos, mientras comenzaba a leerlo cuidadosamente.

-Ha…ppy – dijo mientras pasaba sus yemas por las letras marcadas – Happy – dijo ahora más segura.

-¡Eso es! – gritó de pronto el chico, asustando a la chica – ¡Se llamara Happy!, buen nombre Lucy – le dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Emm… gracias? – le dijo Lucy en tono de pregunta, mientras que el chico le asentía.

De verdad que era un idiota.

* * *

><p>La tarde de ese día pasó como una bala. Natsu junto con Lucy se habían entretenido tanto con el gatito, quienes no se habían dado cuenta de las horas que ya eran, 09:00p.m<p>

De pronto a Lucy se le alumbró el rostro, al llegarle una idea fantástica a su cabeza. Les informó y preguntó a los chicos si podía hacer realidad esa idea _nuevamente, _por lo que los chicos le dijeron que si. Salió alegre de Dpto. en dirección al departamento de Erza, para preguntarle si podía ir a una pijamada de nuevo a su Dpto. Llegó al Dpto. de la escarlata junto con Natsu y Happy; tocó la puerta y de ésta salió una recién bañada Scarlet. Lucy le preguntó sobre si podía ir a la pijamada, a lo que ésta respondió gustosamente que sí.

Luego de eso, se dirigieron hacia el ascensor para ir a preguntarle a Juvia y Levy, pero en el momento en que la puerta de aquella caja metal se abrió, dándoles el paso hacia el piso donde vivían las dos peli azules, Happy salió corriendo hacia cualquier dirección, preocupando de inmediato a la pareja .

-¡Happy! – gritó Natsu al salir del elevador, seguido por su protegida.

El felino peliazul era todo un flash, ni 5minutos llevaba caminando y ya se les había perdido a los dos tortolos. Natsu de pronto sintió un olor a pescado venir desde la cocina del Hotel, lo que le hizo pensar que Happy se dirigía hacia haya, todo por el pescado.

-Vamos Lucy, Happy se fue a la cocina – le informó el chico a su protegida que lo seguía por detrás.

-Bien – respondió ésta, mientras ambos se dirigían hacia el lugar recién mencionado.

No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar, puesto que la cocina estaba cerca de la recepción del Hotel. Por suerte ya había pasado la hora de comer, por lo que no se encontraba nadie en la cocina; buscaron por cada rincón de aquella sala con paredes blancas pero nada, ni una pisca de Happy en el lugar. Preocupados y derrotados por no encontrar a Happy, salieron de la cocina en dirección a los Dpto de las chicas; luego lo buscarían con más tiempo.

-Happy… – decía Natsu mientras caminaba detrás de su protegida, cabizbajo.

-Tranquilo Natsu, ya verás que lo encontraremos – le decía su protegida, en un intento en vano de calmarlo.

-Mmnnmm… – dijo con resignación el chico.

Caminaron primero hacia el Dpto. de Levy y luego se dirigieron hacia el Dpto. de Juvia. Lucy podía sentir perfectamente como el chico tenía un aura muy depresiva, en todo el camino lo único que hacía era quejarse o suspirar cansado. Lo único que quería era encontrar a Happy.

-Happy… – volvió a nombrar por décima vez al gatito. Lucy abrió su boca para decirle algo, pero una tercera persona le ganó en hablar.

-Disculpen… – ambos se giraron a quien les había hablado – ¿este es su gato?

-¡HAPPY! – gritó de alegría el Dragneel, para luego correr hacia la chica que había encontrado al gato. Lo tomo entre sus brazos, mientras que trataba de agradecerle.

-¡Muchas gracias!... tu nombre ¿Cuál es? – preguntó para poder agradecer mejor.

-Lisanna… – contesto la rubia por la chica albina. Natsu al escuchar a su protegida, se dio vuelta y la miró con una ceja alzada, en muestra de confusión.

-L-Lucy… – dijo temblando la chica que había encontrado Happy.

-¡Lisanna! – gritó ésta de alegría, lanzándose a los brazos de su amiga. Natsu quien estaba allí, miraba a ambas chicas sin entender lo que pasaba; ¿se conocían? ¿eran amigas acaso?

Vio como ambas chicas comenzaban a llorar al mismo tiempo y trataban de calmarse para hablar.

Ya luego de un rato, ambas se calmaron y comenzaron a conversar sobre su vida hasta ahora; que por cierto, Lucy tuvo que contarle el porqué de su ida de Japón, mientras que después Lisanna le contó que estaba de vacaciones por su trabajo y que Cana y Mirajane se habían preocupado mucho al no pillarla en su casa. Lucy pidió perdón por eso y luego paso a la parte donde presentaba a su guardaespaldas.

-Lisanna mira – la albina tomo atención y vio al chico a quien Lucy apuntaba – él es uno de mis guardaespaldas, se llama Natsu.

-Hola, gracias por encontrar a Happy – le dijo Natsu mientras le daba su mano en saludo.

-De nada – le dijo ésta con una sonrisa – espero que nos llevemos bien… – le dijo a Natsu, con una sonrisa extraña.

-Si! – le dijo éste con alegría.

Desde ahora, las cosas se podían complicar o aclarar…

* * *

><p><strong>Comerciales *-*<strong>

**~Hora de Aventura, llama a tus amigos, vamos a tierras muy lejanas**

**Con Jake el perro, y Finn el humano~**

**Y De ahí no sé qué dice la canción ._.**

**Disculpas como siempre les pido u.ú ya que actualicé recién hoy D: **

**Y se supone que actualizaría el viernes, sábado y domingo :c**

**Soy Irresponsable u.ú además e.e que señorita inspiración**

**No ha estado conmigo desde la última actualización :c**

**De veras perdón xd y espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy u.ú**

**Gracias por leer ^^ y por dejar Reviews (: Me suben el autoestima xDD!**

**Sin más que decir (: **

**~Sigan leyendo~**

* * *

><p>-¡Aww! Es que AMO esa canción!<p>

-¡Siii! Igual yo!

-Ne ne Natsu, te gusta el Metal?

-Uhmm… algo, no mucho pero algo, ¿por qué?

-Porque te obligo a que escuches el grupo bullet for my valentine! – le dijo la chica emocionada.

-Ohh Si! me han dicho que son buenos! – le gritó el chico de vuelta, emocionado.

-¡Pues obvio! – le dijo la albina con una sonrisa.

Luego de que Lucy se encontrara con Lisanna, ellas junto con Natsu y Happy se dirigieron hacia el Dpto. de ellos. También ya habían llegado las chicas para la pijamada, por lo que Lisanna y Natsu se encontraban en la habitación donde Lucy duerme con los chicos, conversando sobre sus gustos y cosas así, ya que ambos, tenían los mismos gustos. En ese momento, Lucy se encontraba en la cocina junto con Levy preparando cosas para comer, mientras que los demás se encontraban en la habitación de los huéspedes viendo una película de terror, razón igual por la que Lucy no estaba allí.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Gray, quien estaba sentado al lado de Juvia, comenzó a cabecearse por la falta de sueño que sentía, hasta que en un minuto no duró más y sin saber lo que hacía, se afirmó en el hombro izquierdo de la chica Loxar, quedando de inmediato profundamente dormido.

Jellal había pasado uno de sus brazos por el cuello de la escarlata, haciendo que ella se afirmara en su pecho, para luego al igual que el Fullbuster, sentir como el sueño comenzaba a ganarle. En un momento, Levy salió de la cocina a mirar hacia el living, para ver si Natsu y aquella amiga de Lucy, estuvieran haciendo algo "indebido" que viera Lucy, pero, no vio nada fuera de lo común, solo que ambos conversaran animadamente.

-Se llevan bien esos dos, no Lu-chan? – pregunto la peliazul ya al lado de su amiga rubia, quien preparaba sándwiches de carne, como la primera pijamada.

-Si… – respondió algo decaída la chica.

-Lu-chan, ¿ocurre algo?

-Si… es solo – paró de preparar los sándwiches para mirar a su amiga a los ojos – tengo miedo de que se aleje…

-¿Natsu? – preguntó Levy, al ver a su amiga con los ojos sin brillo.

-Si…

Luego de eso, Lucy y Levy llevaron las cosas para comer a la habitación de huéspedes, donde se pillaron con la sorpresa que todos estaban dormidos. Gray sobre el hombro de Juvia, mientras que ella afirmada en la cabeza del chico; Erza sobre el pecho de Jellal y éste, afirmado en el pelo escarlata de su chica; y Gajeel, durmiendo en uno de los colchones de cama que habían colocado en el suelo. Al ver que todos estaban dormidos, se dirigieron hacia el living del Dpto y le dieron sándwiches a Lisanna y Natsu. Éste se dio cuenta que algo raro pasaba con la rubia, le dijo a Lisanna que lo esperara, a lo que la chica le dijo un "está bien".

Natsu se dirigió hacia la cocina, pero encontró solo a Levy ahí.

-Levy, y Lucy? – le preguntó a la peliazul.

-Se fue a su habitación, dijo que estaba cansada y que iba a descansar un poco.

-Gracias – le dijo el chico, para luego caminar en dirección a la habitación.

No sabía porque le dolía tanto el ver a Natsu junto con su amiga Lisanna, por un parte se alegraba que su amiga se llevara bien con su guardaespaldas, pero por otra parte se sentía mal, triste, dolida y molesta. El solo pensar que Natsu se alejaría de ella, la hacía sentirse mal.

Escuchó como alguien entraba a la habitación y se sentaba en la orilla de su cama, lo supo porque ella estaba acostada y sintió como de un lado su colchón se hundía por el peso.

-Lucy – le habló el chico - ¿qué te ocurre?

-De nuevo con eso? – le dijo la chica, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo

-Pero es que estas rara – le explicó el chico – pero ahora, peor que en la mañana. ¿Qué te sucede? Me estas preocupando.

-Nada Natsu – le dijo molesta – no me pasa nada.

-Mentirosa

-Que nada, hombre

-Mentirosa

-No me pasa nada

-No te creo

-De verdad

-No te creo, dime la verdad

-Natsu… de verdad que no me pasa nada

-Entonces ¿Por qué estas así?

-¿Así como?

-Mnmn… ¡No sé! Pero estas rara… rara conmigo

-Mejor déjame sola y anda a conversar con Lisanna, adiós – y dicho esto, le dio la espalda al chico y se tapo con sus sabanas para no mirarlo.

A Natsu le costó un poco entender lo que le ocurría a su protegida, hasta cuando se le alumbró el poco cerebro que tenia, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Lucy quien estaba tapada hasta su cabeza por sus sabanas, escucho como el chico soltaba unas cuantas carcajadas, para luego pararse y dirigirse hacia el otro lado de la cama. Trató de levantarle las sabanas para verle su rostro, pero la chica no lo dejo, empezando un forcejeo entre los dos. Natsu ya aburrido, soltó las sabanas para sorpresa de Lucy, para luego sentir sobre sus labios, un peso o topón del chico hacia ella. No sabía que estaba haciendo el chico, pero por alguna razón, sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle muy fuerte; luego de algunos segundos ya no sintió el peso sobre sus labios, pero si escucho lo que el chico había dicho antes de salir de la habitación.

-No te preocupes, no te cambiaré… tu eres mía.

Lo que Lucy no había sabido, era que Natsu le había dado un beso entre las sabanas.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado c: y emm… ya apareció Lisanna ¬¬ <strong>

**Iba a colocar un momento Nali D: pero no me alcanzó el tiempo ya que recién lo termine y emm e.e pensándolo bien xd nunca podría escribir un momento nali ._. **

**Para mi c: sería muy horrible ^^okno._. no tomen en cuenta eso xd!**

**Si hay faltas de ortografía :c perdónenme u.ú pero lo escribí lo más rápido que pude TwT**

**Nos leemos en el próximo u-ú **

**PD: El final será feliz C: **

**Adios y Cuidate n.n **

**Nos vemos!**

**Gracias por leer *-***

**Reviews c:?**


	18. De Celos A Confesión

**¡Yosh! **

**He estado muy desaparecida /: lo sé xd **

**Solo les pido disculpas u.ú **

**Y que espero que les guste esté Capitulo c:**

Fairy Tail Es de Hiro Mashima-sama c:

Yo solo ocupo algunos de sus personajes para divertirme n.n

**Sin fin de lucro :33 **

**¡Disfruten!**

_"Lo que está escrito así, son los pensamientos de los personajes"_

* * *

><p><strong>~~#Resguardándote y Amándote#~~<strong>

**#Capitulo 18: De Celos A Confesión#**

Salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y luego, apoyó su espalda en ella, soltando un aprisionado suspiro que tenía guardado desde hace solo minutos.

No podía creer que le había dicho y hecho eso a la rubia.

-¿Natsu? – escuchó como su nueva amiga albina le llamaba desde el living, sacándolo de su mundo.

-¿Si, que pasa Lisanna? – le preguntó éste de vuelta, mirándola desde la puerta de la habitación hacia el living.

-¿Por qué estas todo rojo? – le dijo ésta, mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo índice.

-¿Qué? – preguntó el chico confuso, para luego dirigirse hacia el baño a verse el si estaba rojo como había dicho Lisanna.

Entró a la pieza de color celeste, para luego sorprenderse y gritar.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS!?

Ese grito, hizo despertar a todas las bellas y bellos durmientes de aquel Dpto.

-¡¿Qué paso!? – gritó Jellal, mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación de los huéspedes en dirección al baño, seguido de los demás chicos y chicas.

-M-Mi cara… e-esta toda roja… – salió del baño deslumbrado el pelirosa, por ver su cara de ese color.

-Y por eso gritas?, idiota del tabasco – le dijo molesto Gray.

-¿Qué me dijiste Gray!? quieres pelea? ven entonces! – le retó el chico.

-¡Con gusto, descerebrado! – y muy pronto, comenzó una pelea entre los dos, muy típico de ellos.

Luego de ver que ambos chicos comenzaban a pelear, mejor decidieron volver a la habitación donde anteriormente estaban. Erza y Juvia invitaron a Lisanna a la habitación, para que así no se quedara sola en el living. Las chicas conversaron animadamente, mientras que los chicos buscaban otra película de terror para ver; las chicas le preguntaban que de donde era, donde ahí Lisanna les contó que es de Japón y que desde hace unos tres años que conoce a Lucy. Les conto que también tenía una amiga que "podía ver el futuro", la cual siempre le decía a Lucy que si no encontraba a alguien, quedaría solterona de por vida.

-Jajaja… si, Lu-chan es algo lenta en lo que es el amor – le comentó Levy, a lo que las demás chicas rieron.

-Si… todos aquí nos damos cuenta de ella con Natsu-san, pero no se da cuenta – comentó esta vez Juvia.

-¿Natsu y Lucy? – preguntó Lisanna confundida - ¿ellos se gustan?

-Sí, pero lamentablemente ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta que se corresponden – le explico Erza.

-Oohh… y si… – pensó Lisanna, a lo que las chicas le tomaban atención – …y si hacemos que se den cuenta.

-Pero ¿cómo? – preguntó Levy.

-Hahaha… eso déjenmelo a mí – les dijo Lisanna, mientras les cerraba un ojo, diciéndoles que confiaran en ella.

Y en el momento en que dijo eso, vieron entrar a la chica rubia a la habitación.

-Chicas, ¿han visto por ahí a Happy? – preguntó a las chicas que estaban sentadas en el suelo, formando un circulo.

-¿Happy, el gato? – le preguntó Lisanna.

-Sí, lo has visto?

-Está ahí, entre los bolsos de las chicas – dijo Lisanna ingenuamente mientras apuntaba a los bolsos de las susodichas.

-¡Happy! – Lucy lo vio y se dirigió hacia los bolsos de éstas. Abrió un bolso rojo en donde se podía ver un bulto moviéndose dentro, encontrándose con el muy azul Happy - ¿qué estás haciendo ahí?

-¡Aye! – dijo el gato, mientras rápidamente se salía del bolso, corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación, saliendo de ésta.

Natsu y Gray quienes iban entrando a la habitación, vieron al gato salir velozmente con algo puesto en sus orejitas.

-Lucy – llamó Gray mientras caminaba y se sentaba en el suelo con los chicos – Happy acaba de salir con tus bragas de frutillas – le dijo normalmente Gray.

-¡Gray! No digas eso! – le replicó avergonzada la chica, mientras rápidamente salía de la habitación en busca a Happy - ¡Y no son míos!

-Entonces, ¿de quién son? – preguntó sereno el chico a las chicas de la habitación.

-S-Son de Juvia… – le dijo la chica Loxar avergonzada – pe-pero Gray-s-sama… porque ha d-dicho que son de L-Lucy-san…? – preguntó la chica con un aura neutral a su alrededor.

-A eso!, pues una vez Natsu y yo hurgamos en su ropa interi-

-¡Gray Cállate! – le dijo Erza molesta – no ves que eso le hace daño a Juvia, ¡Idiota!

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó confundido.

Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo, la chica peliazul salió corriendo de la habitación hacia cualquier lado.

-¡Idiota! mira lo que has hecho! – le dijo Jellal.

-Eres peor que Natsu, Gray – le dijo Gajeel.

-¡Pídele disculpas! – le grito Erza.

-Ay Dios… - se quejó Lisanna.

-¿Cómo eres así con ella? – le preguntó molesta la otra peliazul, Levy.

-Eres un bastardo – le dijo simple Natsu – además de pervertido.

-¡¿Pero qué les pasa!? – les grito Gray confundido.

-¡QUE TE DISCULPES IDIOTA! – le rugió en la cara Erza.

-¡YA VOY! – y sin más que gritar, Gray salió en busca de la chica.

Mientras que en el living, gato y dueña peleaban por unas bragas.

-Happy! Devuelve eso!

-¡Aye! – se podía entender perfecto que decía "No"

-¡Happy que me lo des! – le dijo ésta mientras forcejeaba la braga de su amiga con su gato.

-¡AYE! – era lo único que le decía el gato, pero por sus acciones, se veía que no quería regresarlo.

-¡Nat-¡Jellal! – iba a pedirle ayuda a su guardaespaldas pelirosa, pero pronto al pensar su nombre se acordó de lo que minutos antes había pasado en la habitación.

_**Flash Back**_

"_No te preocupes, no te cambiaré… tu eres mía"_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-¿Qué ocurre Lucy!? – preguntó Jellal, quien rápidamente había corrido desde la habitación hasta el living. Llegó y vio que la chica estaba sentada en el suelo, mirando hacia un punto nulo de la pared. Happy aprovechó eso, soltando de las manos de Lucy las bragas que había sacado antes, para luego correr con ellas en la cabeza nuevamente por toda la casa.

-¿Lucy? – le dijo Jellal acercándose a la chica, quien aún estaba en ese estado de shock momentáneo.

Lucy lo miró y pronto comenzó a sentir su cara arder.

-Yo… Happy… Natsu… ellos…– comenzó a decir, mientras en su cabeza retumbaban con fiereza las palabras de Natsu.

"_No te preocupes, no te cambiaré… tu eres mía"_

_-_Lucy?, estas bien? – le preguntó éste preocupado - ¿pasó algo con Natsu?

-¡N-No…!, como se te ocurre! – le dijo ella, más roja que nunca.

-Lucy, dime. Estas toda roja, ¿qué te paso?

-Na-Na-Natsu…. é-él dijo que y-yo… – miró al Fernández y vio en él preocupación –¡No puedo decirlo!

Y sin más que decirle, salió corriendo de allí en dirección a la habitación.

***O*O*O*O***

-Espera Juvia…! – le gritó Gray, mientras que corría hacia la chica que caminaba en un estado depresivo.

"_Gray-sama y Lucy-san… Gray-sama y Lucy-san"_ pensaba la chica mientras caminaba hacia cualquier dirección del Hotel.

-¡Juvia espera! – le gritó el chico. La chica Loxar lentamente se dio vuelta, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que querían salir, miro al chico.

-¿Q-Que necesita Gray-sama? – le dijo con voz casi quebrada.

-No… – dijo él, mientras que la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué sucede? – dijo ella, con la voz más quebrada que antes.

-¡No Juvia! – le dijo él, para luego correr lo más rápido hacia ella y rodearla con sus brazos, en un abrazo reconfortante lleno de amor – no llores… odio ver a las mujeres llorar. Perdóname, no es lo que piensas – le dijo el chico, mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de la chica.

Juvia sorprendida por el acto que había realizado su amado, no sabía que decir ni hacer.

-Gray-sama– pero no pudo seguir, ya que una tercera voz se metió en la conversación de ambos chicos.

-¿Juvia? – El chico Fullbuster al escuchar el nombre de su "amiga" por otra persona, la soltó de inmediato y se giró para ver quien había sido el idiota que la había llamado.

-¿L-Lyon… san? – preguntó la chica sin creer que aquel chico estaba a solo unos 5 pasos de ella.

-¡Juvia! – gritó éste de emoción, tirándose a ella para abrazarla muy fuerte.

Gray quien estaba ahí, viendo todo lo que pasaba, comenzó a sentir un dolor en su pecho, en el momento en que aquel chico abrazo a Juvia, y además, de comenzar a sentir un gran odio hacia él.

-No puedo creérmelo… ¡No puedo creérmelo! – decía el chico mientras aun la abrazaba; se separó un poco de ella para ver su rostro, sin dejarla de abrazar – estas más bella que antes.

"_Perdón? Y éste quién es?" _pensó con molestia Gray.

-G-Gracias Lyon-san… – dijo ruborizada la chica mientras miraba hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Solo es la verdad – le dijo él con una sonrisa, hasta cuando se percató de algo en la chica – Juvia… – le dijo serio, mientras la soltaba y se giraba a ver a Gray - ¿él te hizo llorar?

-¿Qué? – dijo la chica Loxar – N-No! es solo que– pero no pudo seguir hablando, ya que alguien la interrumpió.

-¿Y qué si yo la hice llorar? – preguntó fastidiado el Fullbuster, mientras miraba con odio al tal "Lyon".

-¡Te arrepentirás maldito! – le gritó el peliblanco al peliazul, mientras se abalanzaba hacia él y le propinaba un buen golpe en la cara.

Gray cayó pesadamente al piso y se quedó algunos minutos ahí, sobándose su mandíbula.

-Eso les pasa a los que hacen a llorar a **MI **Juvia – le dijo cabreado Lyon a Gray.

-Lyon-san! – le replicó Juvia, para luego caminar y agacharse quedando a la altura del chico de los helados – Gray-sama, ¿está bien?

-Si…, no te preocupes Juvia – le dedicó una sonrisa, lo que hizo ruborizarse.

Gray se paró con la mano en su mandíbula todavía, para luego mirar con odio eminente al tal "Lyon", recibiendo una mirada cabreada de parte del chico.

Lyon Bastia, un chico alto de pelo blanco; albino. De unos ojos profundos pero no tantos como los del Fullbuster. Con una playera azul marino junto con un abrigo blanco, con los bordes azulados. Unos pantalones con diseños raros de color aguamarina, y unas botas de color jade oscuro. Cabe decir que para el género femenino, era muy apuesto y atrayente.

En el pasado era el mejor amigo de Juvia, pero por trabajo de su madre tuvo que separarse de ella, y así nunca volver a verla; pero el destino a veces es amable, aunque en este caso para Gray es cruel.

Lyon sacó su celular blanco de su abrigo, viendo la hora y algunas llamadas perdidas, junto con mensajes.

-Okey, Juvia tengo que irme – le dijo mientras guardaba su celular – nos volveremos a ver, no es así? – le preguntó con una sonrisa que molesto a Gray.

-P-Por supuesto – le dijo ésta ruborizada – nos vemos Lyon-san.

-Sí, nos vemos – le dijo sonriente, para luego mirar a Gray y regalarle una mirada fría y molesta – vuelves a hacer llorar a Juvia, y para la otra te irá mal.

-Jeez… eso lo veremos – le respondió Gray con superioridad.

-No te creas tanto, si al final no eres nada bastardo – lo miró por varios minutos, causando que el ambiente se pusiera tenso e incomodo. Lyon miró a Juvia, y con una sonrisa le dijo – nos vemos Juvia! – y se fue de ahí, dejándolos a los dos solos.

Estuvieron varios minutos en silenció, sin saber que decir o hacer, hasta que Juvia trató de hablar, pero fue interrumpida brutamente por él.

-Gray-sama…-

-¿Quién es él? – le preguntó con las cejas fruncidas.

-E-Era un amigo de Juvia en el pasado… pero tuvimos que sepáranos y…-

- No quiero saber eso – le dijo hastiado – solo te pregunté que quien era.

-Gray-sama…

-Ah! y otra cosa – se acercó un poco hacia ella y le dijo – tu no lo verás de nuevo… primero muerto a que te vuelvas a ver con él – le dijo molesto – entendiste?

-S-Si Gray-sama… – le dijo ella cabizbaja.

-Bien, me devuelvo al depa – y sin decir más, se fue hacia el Dpto tranquilamente.

-Gray-sama… sonaba celoso…

***O*O*O*O*O***

Estaban todos viendo una película de terror, cuando escucharon que la puerta se abría y de ésta entraba Gray con su rostro molesto.

-¿Y?, arreglaste las cosas con Juvia? – le preguntó Erza.

-No quiero hablar de eso – le dijo evitando su mirada. Y en ese momento, llegó Juvia a la habitación.

-Oigan – habló Natsu de pronto - ¿en dónde está Lucy?

-Estaba tratando de quitarle algo a Happy y luego… - dijo Jellal mientras recordaba lo sucedido antes - … pasó algo raro y se encerró en la habitación.

-¿Algo raro? ¿Cómo qué cosa? – preguntó nuevamente el pelirosa.

-No sé… comenzó a decir cosas raras y le pregunté que si había pasado algo contigo y ahí fue cuando se colocó más rara de lo que estaba… ¿pasó algo entre ustedes?

-N-No! como crees! – le dijo éste nervioso – mejor me voy a preparar un pan… - dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación, hacia la cocina; todo para evitar que le preguntaran más cosas.

-La verdad es que algo paso entre ellos… - comentó Lisanna, mientras se paraba y seguía los pasos de Natsu.

**.-.-.-.-.**

"_No te preocupes, no te cambiaré… tu eres mía", "No te preocupes, no te cambiaré… tu eres mía", "No te preocupes, no te cambiaré… tu eres mía"…_

Aquella frase, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Si sigue así, ya se volvería loca.

Se dio vuelta en su cama, mirando por varios minutos en silencio la cama de su querido guardaespaldas rosa.

Sabía que todavía no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero algo de él hizo que su corazón latiera cada día más fuerte de lo normal. De principió no pensó que lo que sentía hacia él era amor; pensó que solo lo quería de la misma forma que quiere a Gajeel, Gray y Jellal, pero estaba muy equivocada.

En realidad, ella se había enamorado de su guardaespaldas…

Escuchó como la puerta de la habitación se abría, haciendo de inmediato que cerrara los ojos y fingiera dormir; ahora no quería hablar con nadie.

Sintió como pasaban su cama y se dirigían hacia la que estaba hace solo segundos mirando. Con cautela, abrió su ojo izquierdo para ver de quien se trataba, viendo una melena rosa alborotada, que solo una persona la tiene en el Dpto; Natsu Dragneel. Cerró su ojo y pronto sintió que alguien la miraba y miraba, intensamente, colocándola más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Y como si durmiera, se giró lentamente hacia el otro lado dándole la espalda al Dragneel, lo que hizo tranquilizarla un poco, a ella y a su corazón.

Escuchó como el chico caminaba hacia el lado de su cama que se había girado, sintiendo de nuevo que la miraban intensamente.

"_¿Acaso no se cansa de verme?"_

De pronto sintió que algo se acercaba a su oído derecho, haciéndola estremecer un poco, cosa que no notó el chico. Sintió o escuchó una respiración en su oído, para luego escuchar algo que no comprendió muy bien.

-Lucy… como lo hiciste…? – era Natsu, era la voz de Natsu –…Por tu culpa no dejo de pensar en ti… todo es tu culpa – y rápidamente, sintió como el chico se alejaba de su oído, para ahora acercarse a su rostro. Lucy estaba más que nerviosa, no sabía ni entendía lo que estaba pasando allí; para qué hablarles de su corazón, estaba más loco que una cabra de monte, ya sentía que se le salía del pecho.

Sintió que algo rozo sus labios delicadamente, y ahí se dio cuenta de qué era.

Eran los labios de Natsu.

-No sé que me hiciste… pero siempre cuando te veo, me entran ganas de besarte… - le decía mientras delicadamente le rosaba sus labios con los suyos.

En un momento, dejó de hacer eso y se alejó un poco para ver el rostro de la chica que le hacía sentir cosas extrañas, viéndola durmiendo serenamente, y con una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios.

_Labios…_

_Labios…_

Se aceró nuevamente hacia ella, y ya decidido que ahora le daría un digno beso –no como el de las sabanas– escuchó como alguien lo llamaba fuera de la habitación.

-Natsu! estas ahí? – era Lisanna.

Se quedó varios minutos ahí, estático, hasta cuando reaccionó y maldijo internamente a la albina.

Frustrado y enojado se separó de la rubia, viéndola nuevamente, para luego suspirar agotado y dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación y salir.

Lucy se quedó ahí, unos cuantos minutos en silencio con los ojos cerrados, hasta que todo hizo click en su cabeza y sintió rápidamente sus mejillas arderle con fuerza.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado!? ¿¡Natsu trató de besarla!? Ya… entonces si es así… ¿¡ÉL GUSTA DE ELLA!? No… eso no puede ser cierto… solo está jugando con ella, si… eso es.

* * *

><p>Natsu salió molesto de la habitación, topándose con la amiga albina de Lucy.<p>

-Hey Natsu! – lo llamó, pero éste ni atención le ponía, solo se digno a dirigirse al baño - ¿Natsu?

El pelirosa más que molesto, se dirigió derechito al baño, para luego encerrarse con doble llave y agarrar una toalla de las tantas que había, se tapo fuertemente la cara contra la toalla y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¡GYAAAAAHHHRR! ¡MALDITA SEA TODO!

Todos en el Dpto, escucharon los gritos de frustración del pelirosa.

-¿Natsu? – preguntó Jellal.

-Sí, es Natsu – le afirmó Erza.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado al imbécil? – dijo Gray.

-Quien sabe – dijo Gajeel quien veía la película, mientras todavía se escuchaban los gritos del pelirosa.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo con Lucy-san? – dijo esta vez Juvia.

-Quien sabe – dijo esta vez Levy.

De pronto llegó a la habitación Lisanna.

-¿Escuchan a Natsu?

-No, para nada – le dijo sarcásticamente Gray.

-Já Já, que simpático – le dijo Lisanna – yo solo fui a la habitación y le pregunté que si estaba, salió y sin mirarme se dirigió derecho hacia el baño, luego comenzó a gritar.

-Oigan… – llamó alguien desde la puerta de la habitación, era Lucy - ¿Qué le sucede a Natsu?

-Lucy! – dijo Erza – ¿tú estabas en la habitación ahora?

-Si

-¿Y no pasó nada entre tú y Natsu?

-No – le dijo simple y calmada, mientras que en la mente de Lucy se decía _"Calmada, estate calmada… CALMADA!" – _yo solo estaba durmiendo y de pronto escuché que Natsu gritaba.

-Ummm… cuando se calmé hablaré con él – dijo Jellal.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ PORQUE NO PUDE! SOY UN COBARDE! GYAAAAAAHH! – gritaba aún el chico, lo que hizo preocupar a sus amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>~Comerciales~<strong>

**¡SOLO LES PIDO PERDÓN!**

**PERDONENME :C! **

**Y Sigan leyendo**

**X'c**

* * *

><p>Esa noche pasó muy lenta para Natsu. Nunca antes se había sentido tan frustrado de sí mismo.<p>

Luego de calmarse, solo un poco, salió del Dpto en dirección al Bar del Hotel. No quería hablar con nadie, solo quería estar solo y tragarse su frustración; primero había maldecido y pensado que todo había sido culpa de Lisanna, ya que justó lo interrumpió, pero luego de unas copas, llegó a la conclusión de que él era el culpable de todo por ser un cobarde.

Todo porque no podía besarla.

Ya eran las 5am. y Natsu junto con el chico que hace los tragos, eran los únicos que estaban en el Bar.

Éste estaba sentado en la barra; en una mano tenía una botella de whisky y en la otra tenía un vaso lleno de whisky. Sintió como alguien se sentaba al lado suyo, no le prestó mucha atención, hasta que él le hablo.

-Natsu, ya es tarde, vamos al departamento – Era Gray.

-¡Cállate! No quiero ir ahí… no donde éste ella…

-¿Quién? ¿Lucy?

-¡No la nombres! – le gritó molesto.

-¿Te hizo algo?

-Tú lo sabes ya – le dijo con la mirada entrecerrada – ¡no sé cómo pudo enamorarme!

-¿Enamorarte?, yo pensé que solo te gustaba – le dijo sorprendido Gray, a lo que Natsu lo miró resignado.

-Gray, es lo mismo.

-No amigo, son cosas diferentes – le aclaró.

-Bueno!, para mí es igual.

-Ya ya, pero oye, ¿qué fue lo que te paso? ¿por qué estabas gritando?

-¡Por ser un cobarde!... intenté de besar a Lucy y no pude! ¡Todo porque soy un cobarde! – decía mientras se tomaba el vaso con whisky.

-Cálmate y deja de tomar! – le dijo Gray mientras le quitaba el vaso y botella.

-¡Déjame Gray!... no sé como soy un guardaespaldas si soy tan cobarde.

-Deja de hablar estupideces – le dijo mientras llenaba el vaso con whisky y se lo tomaba de un sorbo – yo también tengo problemas.

-¿Con Juvia? – le preguntó Natsu mientras lo miraba tomar.

-Seeeh…

-Pero, ¿te gusta?

-Es que, eso es lo que no sé… es muy linda y todo, pero como que… hay algo que, no sé…

-Ummm… pero por lo menos sabes que ella gusta de ti

-No, desde cuando salí a pedirle disculpas, ya no estoy seguro si me ama.

-¿Por qué? Te dijo que ya no le gustas?

-No me dijo eso, es solo que le estaba pidiendo disculpas, y de pronto llegó un imbécil y lo arruinó todo… - dijo Gray molesto mientras recordaba al tal "Lyon"

-Oohh… - dijo sin más el pelirosa.

Luego de su conversación, ambos chicos pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron hacia el Dpto.

Gray llevaba a Natsu tomado de un brazo, mientras que éste hablaba cosas sin sentido, o en realidad hablaba cosas con mucho sentido.

-Gray, bastardo con suerte… – decía celoso – por lo menos la chica que te gusta, ella gusta de ti… en cambio yo, ¡ni en diez mil años le llegaría a gustar a Lucy!

-¡Cállate!, eres muy ruidoso y te dije que no sé si me gusta Juvia.

-Es lo mismo, hermano.

-Cállate mejor.

Subieron al ascensor, esperaron que éste subiera hasta su piso, para luego bajar y caminar hacia el Dpto. De pronto Natsu comenzó a cantar, combinando cada canción con otra.

-Hey Gray! – le llamó para que le mirara.

-¿Que quieres idiota?

-Tú… coleccionista de canciones~

-Hey! deja de cantar cosas raras!

-¡Déjame cantar! – le dijo mientras el peliazul abría la puerta del Dpto y ambos entraban – no ves que estoy sufriendo por amor…

-Cállate, tú que sabes de sufrir, y creo que ahora, te están dando los efectos del alcohol – le dijo mientras lo veía caminando o tratando de caminar hacia el sofá.

-¡Gray, Gray! El sofá se mueve!... no me puedo sentar! ¡SE MUEVE! – gritaba asustado mientras se tambaleaba, tratando de llegar al sofá que se movía –nótese el sarcasmo–

-Haahh… – suspiró cansado el chico para luego tomar a Natsu de un brazo y llevarlo a la habitación – ven, mejor te acuestas.

-Ohhh~ te preocupas por mi Gray.

-No malinterpretes – le dijo enojado – ¡y que no salga tu lado cariñoso por favor!

-Mejor… total, nadie quiere mi cariño… – empezó a decir con la voz quebrada, "_¡perfecto! ahora se coloca sensible"_ pensó Gray al verlo.

Entraron a la pieza, lo acostó con ropa y todo, y luego lo arropó con las sabanas.

"_Que suerte que Lucy está durmiendo con las chicas"_ pensó Gray, ya que así no vería el estado lamentable de su guardaespaldas y amado. Luego de acostar a Natsu, se dirigió hacia la cocina y le preparó un café; se lo llevó a la pieza pero cuando ya había llegado, el chico ya se había quedado dormido.

-Lucy… – pronunció su nombre entre sueños.

-Idiota – le dijo Gray mientras lo miraba, para luego cambiarse de ropa y acostarse en su respectiva cama.

Mañana amanecería con una resaca muy fuerte.

**O~o~o~o~o~O**

Sintió unos pequeños rayos del sol pegarle a su cara, por lo que pensó que ya era de día. Se sentó en la cama y en el momento en que lo hizo, un fuete dolor agudo le vino a la cabeza.

-Ay ay ay, duele – dijo sobándose el área donde sentía dolor. Miró toda la habitación, estaban Gray y Gajeel, obvio que Jellal durmió con Erza, ¿en dónde?, quien sabe.

Se levantó rascándose su cabeza, cosa que le dolió más fuerte. Iba a abrir la puerta, y en el momento en que lo hizo, una ráfaga de viento pasó al frente suyo.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-¡Juvia! Te dije que agarraras a Happy! – _"¿Lucy?" _pensó Natsu.

-Pero Happy es más rápido que Juvia… – decía cabizbaja la peliazul. Natsu salió de la habitación en dirección al Living, pero no pudo llegar ya que alguien había caído encima de él.

"_Pero que mierd…_–_?"_

-¡Natsu! lo siento!, lo siento de verdad! – decía una chica encima de él.

Lisanna quien también estaba ayudando a Lucy a atrapar a Happy, había visto que Happy iba corriendo en dirección a Natsu, pero lo que no supo es que se resbaló con una de las bragas que llevaba Happy en sus manitas, que había dejado caer. Como Natsu venia caminando en sentido contrario, chocó con él y ambos cayeron al suelo, lo que ocasiono en Natsu un dolor mucho más fuerte en la cabeza.

-¡De veras lo siento! – le dijo la chica, quien tenía ambas manos sobre el pecho del pelirosa.

-No es nada – _"Si como no"_ – no te preocupes, fue un accidente – le dijo con una sonrisa a la albina.

-Hey Lisanna!, encontraste a Hap- pero no pudo seguir hablando, ya que vio que su amiga estaba sobre el chico que ella amaba - … a Happy…?

Lisanna se levantó rápidamente y le dijo toda nerviosa que no lo había visto. El pelirosa se levantó y sin mirar a la rubia ni saludarla con unos "buenos días" se dirigió hacia la cocina y se preparó algo para el dolor de cabeza.

Lucy quiso buscar la mirada de Natsu, pero no la encontró; solo vio que se dirigió hacia la cocina sin mirarla, cosa que le extraño y entristeció mucho.

-¡NO! Juvia es mía bastardo! – se escuchó de repente gritar a cierto peliazul.

Las chicas que estaban en el Living tratando de buscar a Happy, escucharon el grito del Fullbuster y no demoró nada en llegar el sonrojo de Juvia.

-Uhhh~ así se hace Juvia – le molestó Lisanna.

-J-Juvia no sabe nada…

-Esa no te la crees ni tú – le dijo Levy riendo.

-¡Vamos a escuchar más chicas! – les dijo Lucy, a lo que las cuatro chicas se dirigieron hacia la habitación de los chicos a escuchar más.

-¡Te dije que es mía!... ¿quién eres tú?...

-¿Con quién estará hablando? – preguntó confundida Lucy a Juvia.

-N-No lo sé…

-¿Lyon? ¿su ex? … ¡Eres un bastardo! Ya te dije! Es **MIA**!

-Juvia! ¿Quién es Lyon? – le preguntó pícaramente Lisanna.

-E-Es un a-amigo de Juvia… – decía toda ruborizada, puesto que su amado estaba soñando con ella, además de que decía que era suya.

-¿Qué están haciendo chicas? – preguntó alguien llamándoles la atención; era Natsu.

-Gray está hablando dormido, y sobre Juvia jiji – le dijo Lisanna.

-Eeehh… bueno – dijo sin interés Natsu, hasta que se le ocurrió algo – Juvia, ¿vendrías conmigo un rato a fuera? – esa pregunta hizo sorprender a las 4 chicas, más a Lucy.

-¿C-Con Ju-Juvia…? – dijo ella sonrojada, pero no por lo que le había pedido Natsu, si no por escuchar a su amado soñar con ella.

-Sip, contigo – le dijo sonriente – necesito decirte algo importante – pero esto se lo dijo seriamente.

-E-Esta bien… – y así, ambos chicos se fueron a afueras del Dpto para que las chicas no escucharan.

-¿Qué querrá Natsu con Juvia? – preguntó Levy a las chicas.

-No lo sé – contestó Lisanna.

-… – pero Lucy, no dijo nada ya que estaba estática mirando hacia donde se habían ido Natsu y Juvia.

"_¿Porque siento… celos de Juvia?"_

**-.10 minutos después.-**

Entró al Dpto un Natsu sonriente junto con una muy sonrojada Juvia de atrás.

-Juvia – la nombrada lo miró sonrojada aún – no le digas a nadie sobre lo que hablamos, ¿sí? – le dijo con una sonrisa galante.

-S-Si Natsu-san – le dijo ella, ruborizándose más aun.

Luego de eso, Natsu se dirigió hacia la cocina para hacerse un pan con queso, pero nunca pensó que se encontraría con Lucy haciéndose su desayuno.

La pasó por alto para luego ir al frigorífico y sacar el queso, comenzándose a preparar un pan con queso.

"_¿Porqué sentí celos de Juvia y Lisanna?"_ pensaba la chica mientras esperaba que el hervidor hirviera para tomar café. "_Porque tendría que sentir celos de ellas, si son mis amigas"_ miró de reojo a su guardaespaldas y pensó _"¿Qué habrán hablado Natsu y Juvia?"_

Tlín! Terminó de hervir el hervidor.

-Ne Natsu – lo llamó, quería saber.

-¿Si?, ¿que pasa Lucy? – le preguntó aún sin mirarla.

-Emm… ¿Q-Que hablaron tú y Juvia…? – le preguntó, pero el chico solo terminaba de preparar su pan sin decirle nada. Lucy pensó en ese instante que algo le ocurría a Natsu, "_Estará enojado porque ayer no me beso… ni siquiera sé si de verdad quería besarme…"_

-Es personal – le dijo, por fin mirándola, serio.

-¿Y-Y… no puedo s-saber? – le preguntó con dificultad ante su mirada.

-No, porque es personal… ¿por qué quieres saber? ¿te importa acaso? – okey, tenía que calmarse, estaba comportándose pesado.

-N-No… no me importa, solo quería saber – le dijo, dirigiéndose hacia el hervidor que estaba al lado de Natsu.

Pero antes de que tomara el hervidor, el chico la agarró de ambas muñecas, dándola vuelta y acorralándola entre el mueble en donde estaba el hervidor, y su cuerpo.

-Q-Que estas-

-¿Estas celosa? – le preguntó directo y serio – dime la verdad.

-N-N-No… ¿po-porque debería estarlo…?

-Dime la verdad, te dije – le dijo acercándose a ella y más serio que antes.

-Te-Te dije que n-no…

-¿Segura?

-S-Si…

-Entonces, ¿no te importaría que besé a Juvia hace solo segundos atrás?

-¡Que hiciste!? – le gritó enojada - ¡acaso no sabes que ella ama a Gray!? – le dijo forcejeándose - ¡y suéltame de una vez!

-Entonces ¿no te importaría?

-No!, me da igual – le dijo molesta.

-Bien – le dijo cansado, para luego soltarla y tomar su pan con queso e irse de allí.

Lucy escondió su rostro entre su flequillo, y comenzó a temblar de impotencia al no decirle la verdad.

-Si me importa, idiota… – y pronto sintió que por sus mejillas se deslizaban saladas lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia.

**/0/0/0/0/**

Que tonto… ¡Que tonto!

Já, había creído que Lucy sentiría algo hacia él, pero todas sus ilusiones fueron mentiras, vil mentiras.

Lo de besar a Juvia lo había inventado, puesto que quería ver que si se colocaba celosa era porque sentía algo hacia a él, según sus cálculos.

Pero no, ni una pisca de celos le encontró, por lo que se retiró de aquella posibilidad de gustarle a Lucy.

Lo que en realidad había hablado con Juvia era sobre que Gray –aunque el muy inepto no se da cuenta de eso– esta loquito por ella. Que solo tiene que esperar a que se dé cuenta y a que se declaré a ella; si es que no lo llega a hacer, era porque era un idiota de primera.

He aquí el porqué del sonrojo de Juvia.

Pero ahora, su problema principal era el cómo declarársele a su protegida o también, el cómo conquistar a su protegida; cosa que veía muy difícil.

.-.

.-.

**…Y en la tarde…**

.-.

.-.

**Ding – Dong ~**

Alguien tocaba el timbre del Dpto 112.

-Yo voy – les Lucy a los demás chicos.

Luego de que todos despertaran en la mañana y tomaran desayuno, Jellal junto con Erza y Lucy hicieron el almuerzo para todos. Almorzaron todos juntos, aunque la verdad, sin Natsu.

Desde que Lucy le había dicho que no le importaba, él se había encerrado en la habitación sin querer abrirle a nadie.

Luego de almorzar las chicas se fueron a sus respectivos departamentos y Lisanna se despidió y dio las gracias a todos por poder recogerla por una noche, pero ahora ella tenía que buscar en donde vivir.

En el momento en que Lisanna se iba, Natsu por fin salió de la habitación y la despidió con una gran sonrisa; característica típica de él. Le dijo que se cuidara y que algún día se podrían juntar para conversar más, ya que le había caído de maravilla. Lisanna le agradeció también a Natsu, dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar un poco –acto que no pasó desapercibido para todos los chicos, incluida Lucy–.

Luego de que Lisanna se fuera, Gray les avisó a todos que vendría un amigo de él, que también es guardaespaldas pero de gente más mayor. Natsu se volvió a encerrar en la pieza, haciendo confundir a todos los del Dpto.

-Lucy – le llamó Jellal.

-¿Si? – le dijo ella sonriente.

-¿Le hiciste algo a Natsu?

-N-No…

-¿Segura? – le preguntó esta vez Gray.

-Sí, segura – le dijo en tono cansado.

**Ding – Dong ~**

-Yo voy – les dijo Lucy a los demás chicos. Se dirigió hacia la puerta del Dpto, la abrió y se encontró con un guapo y alto chico de pelo café claro, junto con unas gafas oscuras y piel blanca – ¿necesita algo? – le preguntó educadamente.

-Si lindura… ¿aquí es donde vive Gray, Gray Fullbuster? – le preguntó.

-S-Si… – _"¿Lindura?"_– espere un poco – y dicho esto, llamó a Gray y le aviso que su amigo ya había llegado.

Gray feliz se dirigió hacia la puerta del Dpto, la abrió nuevamente y saludó con un gran apretón de manos a su amigo.

-Buenas, Hermano – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Tanto tiempo, Gray – le dijo éste sonriente. Ambos pasaron al Dpto y se sentaron en el sofá, junto con Gajeel y Jellal que ya estaban ahí.

-Loke, ellos son Gajeel y Jellal – les presentó apuntándolos a cada uno – son guardaespaldas igual que nosotros y ella – apuntó a Lucy – es nuestra protegida.

-Un gusto Loke – le dijo Jellal.

-Hola – dijo sin más Gajeel.

-Un gusto – dijo Loke, para luego mirar pícaramente a Lucy – y ¿su nombre? – le preguntó a Gray, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Se llama Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia

-Lindo nombre, pero mucho más linda eres tú – le dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la besaba – un gusto, Loke, Loke Light

-Un gusto igualmente – le dijo ella ruborizada, soltando de inmediato su mano – y-yo voy a preparar algo para comer mejor… – y sin decir más, se fue de ahí nerviosa hacia la cocina.

Loke vio como la chica más bella que había visto en su vida, se iba de ahí, dejándolo cautivador con su belleza.

-Ejem! Loke – lo llamó Gray.

-Ah? si… lo siento es que – miró por donde se había ido Lucy – su protegida es muy hermosa.

-Jajaja, si lo es – le dijo Jellal sonriente – pero ya tiene dueño.

-Oh lo siento, no sabía que tú eras su novio – se disculpó Loke por el atrevimiento.

-Shee eso que ni lo escuche Dragneel – comentó Gajeel.

-Si… mejor que no lo escuche – dijo Jellal, para luego mirar a Loke y aclararle – yo no soy su novio, es solo que dije que ya tenía dueño porque… emm… es complicado de explicar – la verdad era que no quería explicarle.

-Jaja, no te preocupes, entiendo… y dime Gray – el nombrado lo miró - ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien.

-Más que bien diría yo – comentó Jellal.

-Jajaja y ¿por qué?

Y así siguieron conversando cosas triviales de la vida, como que según Jellal Gray ya se había enamorado, cosa que negó el Fullbuster, entre otras cosas.

**.-.-.-.**

**.-.-.-.**

Se dirigía hacia la cocina. No sabía por qué se había sonrojado con el amigo de Gray; será por haberle dicho que era bella o porqué él es muy guapo.

Entró a la cocina, mientras se acordaba del rostro de Loke, por lo que no sintió cuando chocó con la espalda de alguien.

-Hey Gray! No me empujes… – pero tan pronto como se dio vuelta, se dio cuenta que Lucy había chocado con él – ahh… eres tú.

-Si soy yo – le dijo molesta; ¿Por qué le hablaba así? - ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada, solo me dio hambre y me vine a prepara algo, y ¿ati?

-N-Nada también.

-Mentirosa

-Es verdad

-Si no estuvieras en las nubes, te abrías fijado que chocaste conmigo.

-Natsu ¿qué te pasa?, ¿por qué me hablas pesado?

-¿Te hablo pesado?, yo te hablo como siempre… no serás tú la pesada

-¿Y porque yo?

-Piensa mujer – le dijo cansado, para luego quedarse callado en un silenció algo misterioso – okey, lo siento… es solo que ando en mis días.

-¿En tus días? – le preguntó Lucy confundida.

-Si así que, ahora me voy, adiós – le dijo con una sonrisa fingida, para luego caminar hacia la habitación, topándose con un chico de pelo claro con gafas.

-¡Loke! – lo llamó Lucy. Natsu se le quedó mirando serio para luego girarse hacia Lucy.

-¿Le conoces? – le preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Sí, acaba de llegar, es amigo de Gray.

-Ahhh… – respondió sin interés el pelirosa, dándose vuelta para mirarlo y presentarse – yo soy Natsu, Natsu Dragneel y tu eres…?

-Loke, Loke Light – le dijo éste serio igual que el pelirosa – un gusto – le extendió su mano.

Natsu miró su mano y sin mucho interés, pasó por al lado de él en dirección a la habitación, dejándolo con la mano extendida.

-Un gusto igual – le dijo minutos antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Lucy y Loke se quedaron en la cocina por varios minutos en silencio, hasta que Loke le habló rompiendo el hielo.

-Que falta de modales – dijo mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

-No le tomes importancia, hoy a estado raro pero no es que importe mucho – sabia que le estaba mintiendo, ya que ella estaba muy preocupada por el comportamiento de su guardaespaldas y amado.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices – le dijo sonriente, mientras se acercaba más a ella, tomándole su rostro con una de sus manos – Lucy, de verdad que eres bella.

-Gracias Loke – le dijo ésta sonrojada, hasta que vio a Natsu en la entrada de la cocina - ¡Natsu!

-Lo siento… se me olvidó llevar jugo… – dijo éste sin dejar de mirar a Lucy.

-Natsu…

-No! – dijo un tanto fuerte – no se preocupen – miró a Lucy – sigan en lo suyo, yo ya me voy – y con un vaso de jugo que se había preparado antes de que Lucy lo empujara, se dirigió a la habitación nuevamente, haciendo escuchar el fuerte portazo de ésta.

-Uy! – dijo Loke divertido – parece que alguien se colocó celoso – le dijo a Lucy con una sonrisa traviesa – voy al baño Lucy, cuando vuelva, quiero probar tus sándwiches, ¿está bien? – le preguntó.

-Si… – le dijo ella algo ida.

Loke se fue al baño y en el momento en que escucho que la puerta se cerraba, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la habitación donde estaba Natsu.

Entró a la habitación y ahí lo vio, sentado en su cama, ido, con sus ojos opacos, junto con su jugo que había tomado y su pan que aún tenía en la otra mano.

-Natsu… – lo llamó parada al lado de su cama.

-¿Qué quieres?... Loke te está esperando… por qué no vas y terminas lo que interrumpí?

-No Natsu… no es lo que piensas…

-Obvio – se paró de su cama y se colocó enfrente a ella – como si estuviera ciego para no darme cuenta que ustedes estaban a punto de besar– no pudo terminar la frase, ya que su corazón y mente no lo dejaban – apunto de… hacer eso – le dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado y se volvía a sentar en su cama.

-No Natsu!, nosotros no nos íbamos a besar.

-¡Cállate!, no digas eso! – le gritó tapándose los oídos.

-¡Pero Natsu! escúchame! – le pidió la chica, pero algo pasó en la cabeza de Natsu, se la pagara igual a como lo hizo ella.

-No… no tienes que explicarme nada – le miró con una sonrisa muy fingida – a mi no me importa, igual a como a ti no te importa si bese a Juvia o Lisanna… así que, no me expliques nada – le dijo aún con esa sonrisa, que para los ojos de Lucy, era muy notoria que era fingida.

Luego de decirle eso, Natsu se colocó serio y escondió su rostro entre su flequillo.

-Ahora vete, no quiero ver a nadie ni estar con nadie, mucho menos contigo – le dijo frio, sin saber que aquellas palabras le hacían daño a su protegida.

Lucy temblaba por impotencia; siempre que quería decirle que si le importaba, se transformaba en una cobarde y cubría todas las verdades con mentiras. Pero ahora ya no, ahora le diría como se siente, porque ya estaba aburrido de ese extraño comportamiento de Natsu.

-¿Sabes algo Natsu…?

-¿Qué? – le dijo hastiado – ándate.

-Si una chica te dice que no le importa… la verdad es que si le importa, y mucho.

-¿De qué estás hablando!? – le dijo mientras la miraba molesto.

-De nada… anda y besa a Juvia o Lisanna… que a mí no me importara en lo más mínimo – le dijo molesta.

Se quedo esperando a que dijera algo, pero nada, el chico solo la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación pero nunca llegó, ya que sintió que alguien la tomaba de un brazo y la tiraba encima de la cama de Natsu. Lucy había cerrado los ojos por el impacto de caer sobre el colchón y en el momento en que los abrió, vio a Natsu encima suyo, con sus manos en cada lado de su cabeza, mirándola seriamente.

Se quedaron así por varios minutos en silencio, hasta que Lucy trató de quitárselo de encima.

-¡Sale Natsu! – le dijo mientras lo tomaba de sus hombros y lo empujaba hacia arriba, tratando de sacárselo de encima.

Natsu ya aburrido de eso, tomo ambas muñecas de Lucy y las colocó sobre su cabeza, dejándola inmóvil solo para él. Lucy lo miró y con los ojos humedecidos de rabia le habló.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Estabas celosa? – le pregunto serio.

-No… – le dijo mientras miraba por la ventana de la habitación. Natsu tomo ambas muñecas de la chica con una mano, mientras que con la otra giraba su rostro haciéndola que lo mirara obligada.

-¿Estabas celosa? – volvió a preguntar, pero ahora más cerca de ella.

-No… – le dijo ella.

-Mientes – le dijo él, con una de sus sonrisas.

-¡No miento!

-¿Segura? – le dijo más cerca, sintiendo la respiración de Lucy.

-S-Si… – le dijo, mientras solo miraba los labios del chico.

-Mentirosa – le dijo él, mientras también miraba solo los labios de su chica.

-Yo no miento…

-Sí que lo haces, y eso me encanta de ti – le confesó, mientras juntaba su frente con la suya, mirándose ambos a los ojos.

-¿Q-Que dices Natsu? – le preguntó más que nerviosa.

-Que me encantas… – y sin perder más tiempo, rozo sus labios delicadamente, para luego ¡por fin! –coro de ángeles– darle un beso digno de cómo son.

Le beso suavemente y delicadamente, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase. Lo que si le sorprendió, fue que Lucy le correspondió un tanto sedienta, pero con amor. Dándose cuenta de que su protegida quería llegar a otro nivel, le dio paso para que explorara libremente cada espacio de su boca, para luego ser él quien explorará a su amada profundamente.

Luego de varios minutos, se separaron jadeantes por falta de oxigeno, se miraron y sonrojaron de inmediato al darse cuenta a quien de verdad habían besado.

-Natsu… – como pudo articulo su nombre, sonrojada aún, lo que hizo enternecer a Natsu. Éste no la dejo hablar, ya que después de besarla se dirigió de inmediato a su oído y le susurró lleno de amor y seductor.

-Te amo, Lucy Heartfilia

* * *

><p><strong>Okey! *-*! Por fin ha terminado! XD No el fic :3 si no que el capitulo x.x! <strong>

**De veras que NUNCA habia escrito 16 hojas en Word ._. xD**

**Pero todo por ustedes *-*/**

**Les pido Perdón de verdad u.ú **

**¡PERDONENME! X'C **

**Y espero que les haya gustado la confesión :c! aunque puede que no u.ú ya que la mayoría quería que Natsu se confesara regalándole algo a Lucy u.u **

**Gomenasaii UnU por si no les gustó la confesión**

**Nos vemos, hasta la próxima, cuídense y vivan bien :33**

**Reviews c:?**


End file.
